I'll Be There
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: Sonny's POV. The aftermath of the coming car accident
1. I'll Be There

"You said that he wasn't going to die if I had the surgery instead of the medicine!" Claudia yelled at Dr. Lee. We just found out that our baby died while Claudia was in surgery to fix her swollen brain. "Claudia I said the baby had a better chance at survival if you had the surgery." Kelly countered. That's when it happened I saw my wife's eyes shut off and she disconnected from the world. She turned to her side, curled up, and cried. Around 10 hours ago she told him that that baby meant more to her then me, Johnny, and even her life. That big part in her life was gone, I didn't know how to help her. She is my wife and that was my child, too. After Kelly leaves I climb on the bed with her and hold in my arms until she stops shaking. She finally snaps back into reality, tears running fast down her eyes.

"I'll have my stuff out a day after I'm released, I'll never bother you again. I'm sorry I have been such an inconvenience for such a long time." She told me, she thought I wanted her to move out. "Claudia I don't want you to move out, I don't want you to go anywhere. At times yes you were an inconvenience, but not enough to want you out of my life." I grabbed her hands. "You have never lost a child before, there will be days you want to die, or scream, or cry, when that happens I'll be there. You'll hate the world and everyone in it and if you leave you'll feel even more lonely. You will have moments of every emotion possible and when they come I'll be there." I told her, she looked at me with her eyes, they were bloodshot from crying so much. "Sonny I want my son." She told me as her mascara ran with her tears. I pushed her hair out of her face


	2. Therapy

It had been two weeks since our son had died. Carly came by every Monday to tell me how my sons were doing. Claudia stayed in her room I went and checked on her every thirty minutes. She always seemed to be in the same state, eyes closed and curled in a little ball. She refused to go anywhere in the house saying it reminded her of our son. I wasn't going to take her to a therapist she'd probably hate me if I did. I walked up the stairs to check on her.

When I opened her door she was having a rage attack, throwing and kicking things. I walked up to her and held her. "It's okay, I'm here, I'm here." I told her. She turned towards me and put her head in my chest. "I want my baby." She told me, sobbing a little. She had always been such a strong woman, this had damaged her so much. "Hey, it's okay. Do you want me to stay up here with you and cancel the meeting I have with Carly?" I asked her, she shut herself off again. How could I be so stupid to mention Carly? Carly was still pregnant, Carly had a healthy baby. My poor wife had that, but it all slipped away from her. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. She shut off a lot lately, but what else was to be expected. Then her eyes brightened up again. "Can I come, too? I haven't heard from my step-sons in awhile." I looked at her, she had not left this room since before she lost the baby. "Are you sure you can handle it? Of course you can come, I just don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." "You'll be there, right?" She asked me her big, dark eyes stared into mine. "I'll be there." I told her.

We sat on the couch, I held her close. Her face had black lines running from her eyes. Her mascara had stained her face and she didn't even bother putting it on anymore. I tried to be as loving to her as possible, she was so damaged. I remember telling her she was broken, but not beyond repair. Am I holding her from the man that can repair her or am I the one that can? Carly walked into the room all smiles, she saw Claudia and frowned. She for once wasn't thinking of herself, she didn't want to flaunt the fact that she was still pregnant in Claudia's face. Claudia looked up and for the first time in two weeks she smiled. "Hi Carly. How are you?" She asked very cheerful. Carly bought the act, but I knew she was trying so hard not to cry. "I'm good. How are you doing?" Carly asked sympathetic. "Okay I guess. I never thanked you for pulling me out of the car tha…….that night. So thank you." She stumbled on her words. Wow, my wife was actually a decent person. Carly mumbled a 'your welcome' then we talked about the boys.

I walked Carly out to her car thinking Claudia would be okay. I was dead wrong. She laid on the couch, her head in a pillow sobbing. I sat beside the couch, rubbing her shoulder. "I thought I was going to be able to do it." She told me. "You did great, I'm so proud of you." I confessed to her, she was so strong, but this threw her for a loop she never saw coming. She turned to her side facing me. "Will I ever be able to do anything again? I breakdown everywhere, thinking of him." "Claudia, you'll be okay/ You can do it I promise. I'm here always." I told her. "How can you do this? Walk around like nothing happened." "You're a sound sleeper." I said, meaning I cried at night when she fell asleep in my arms. She put her hand on my cheek. "You don't have to be strong all the time." "Yes I do, you can barely last an hour without crying. I've dealt with this before, I know how to take it you don't." She put her head in the pillow again, "I don't want to live anymore, Sonny." She sat up and I moved next to her. I held her shaking body. "Claudia, I think you should see a therapist." "No, I'm not crazy like my father." "I'm not saying you're crazy, you need someone to talk to." She shook her head, I knew she needed it. "I'll be there." She nodded. I was finally doing something good for her.


	3. Connection

Today was the day I was taking Claudia to the therapist. She was in her room getting ready. I opened her door to find her sitting on her bed looking at the last ultrasound picture we had of our son. The amnio ultrasound picture, that was the day the accident happened. She wasn't crying, but smiling. "He was so beautiful." She told me. I nodded at her and sat next to her. I noticed she was shaking. "Don't do this to yourself, Claudia. Not today." I whispered to her. "I'm sorry I did this to you. I lost you another child. I thought he was going to be able to make it through the surgery." "It isn't your fault, without you he wouldn't have made it anyway. At least I didn't lose you too." I told her, crap I didn't want to have to explain what that meant.

She looked at me. "What do you mean?" "Well when my first wife Lily was pregnant she was getting into our car and it exploded. That's when I realized I could never fall in love with someone again." "But you did with Carly." She said, telling me the obvious. "Yes and she was kidnapped numerous amount of times and shot. Like you had said to me a long time ago people like us never fall in love. I made that mistake with Lily. I was new to the business and thought I could protect her." "I know how that goes. Just like my mother thought she could protect me and I thought I could protect this baby." I grabbed her hand. "You did that, I can't say anything about your mother, but I'm sure she did her best." She wasn't shaking or crying anymore. "Could we maybe cancel my appointment and just us talk?" She asked me, I thought very hard about this. "I guess." I sighed and she smiled a little bit. So I called and canceled and went to lay next to her in her bed.

"Tell me about Lily?" She looked into my eyes and I couldn't resist her puppy dog look. "Well before I met her she had been sent away to a convent after giving birth. Her father was a Puerto Rican mob moss and she had lived the life, in that respect she was a lot like you. I was friends with her lost love and decided one day to find her. When I did she reconnected with my friend and they got engaged. Me and her were really close, but just friends. Then she helped me and broke off her engagement. That's when we started to date I guess. We ended up getting married and she got pregnant. He father had placed the car bomb for me, but she got in it first." "I'm sorry I didn't know." "It's okay sometimes you remind me of her." She looked shocked. "Really?" "Yep, she never let the guards shadow over her and she didn't let the business make her weak. She was not a weak woman, just like you aren't." "Thank you I think, you loved her and you're comparing her to me so that is a good thing."

We looked at each other and were silent. I probably had more tears in my eyes then she did in hers. How could she have any left? "You know what the problem with our business is?" She finally speaks. "What?" I asked her, she looked quite serious. "The enemies always go after the women thinking they're weak and defenseless. The people that were trying to hit me thought that. I want revenge Sonny for our little boy. I want to show them I'm not weak and powerless." "Claudia you have never been weak and powerless." "I feel like I am. I feel like I'm little again being ordered around by my father or Trevor." I turned onto my stomach, still looking at her. "Tell me about you, I've been married to you for almost a year and I barely know anything about you." I tried my best at begging, anything keeping her mind off the baby we lost was a good thing.

"Whose fault is that?" She asked me, I heard the hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I know, but I want to know now." "Okay, the thing is I don't really remember much. Maybe daddy beat me so hard I just forgot or maybe I blocked it out. My mom and John have been the only good things in my life, except for my child." She paused checking my reaction, a tear trickled down her face. "Why did your mom ever leave?" I asked. "Daddy sent her away, because he didn't love her anymore. Also to him she was a horrible woman and even if I was a perfect person, through my father's eyes I would be trash, because a part of her is in me." "That's horrible, I mean I saw the way he treated you, but the fact that he told you that."

She shrugged. "I was used to it. With him I answered to anything if he actually would talk to me. I had always noticed one thing he always had obsessions like with my mother, then Johns mother and then John, but I was never a obsession. I guess I wasn't worth it, or maybe I'm not good enough to be anyone's anything." "That's not true, you are a good person. You're worth a lot." "Thanks, Sonny, I'm sorry I've been so whatever." I turned to my side and pulled her close to me. "You have nothing to apologize for." "When do you think you'll get sick of me?" "No time soon I promise." "Really? Hmm, interesting. Thank you for just letting me talk to you and not some therapist." "Your welcome, Claudia you have to trust me I will take care of you." She grabbed my hand. "Thanks. I'm scared to go to that place where I have to say goodbye to him." "It'll be okay, because you know what? I'll be there."

**Okay so do you like it or hate it?? Give a click on the little green button anyways. What did you think about Sonny talking about lily? I don't know much about their relationship so I pretty much winged it.**


	4. We're Sorry

I had her come and sleep in my room last night. I realized we were both a lot alike. She tossed and turned all night, she got all of no sleep last night. Neither did I, though. The sun shined through the windows, and she turned herself to face me. "I kept you up all night I'm sorry." She told me. "You didn't actually, I haven't had a good nights sleep since….." I stopped I was going to say before the accident, but that would upset her. "Since the accident, you can talk about it. I'm not a little kid who you have to guard your words around. Even when I was a kid I wasn't treated like that." Had she ever had a chance to be a kid? It sure didn't seem like it. "I just don't want to upset you, even more. That night was my fault. If I had been there you wouldn't have been racing home to tell me." "We still would've been going home Sonny and that driver would still be on the road. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine, it was that God damn drivers fault." I looked into her bloodshot eyes and kissed her.

We finally pulled back. "Why'd you do that? You've never actually wanted to kiss me before." "I did that, because I don't know can't we let a kiss be a kiss." "Okay. Is Carly coming today is Monday." "I think she is soon. Do you want to come?" "I guess, you'll stay with me, right?" "I'll be with you the whole time." So we both got dressed and met each other downstairs. I sat with her on the couch and pulled her close. No matter what I would be there for her. "Sonny have you found the person who did this to me?" She asked, and I told her the truth, "I have no clue, but I have people working on it." "Okay, because I need revenge." "I do too." I told her as Carly, Michael, and Kristina walked in. This worried me, Claudia could barely handle two people in the same room none the less four. I stood up and greeted my children. Claudia sat still and silent trying to take in everything. I offered my hand to her, she took it and stood up. "What are you two doing here?" I asked my children. Carly answered for them, though. "They have something to say to Claudia."

She looked confused and I felt the same way. "What could they have to say to me?" She finally said. Carly spoke again. "You'll see. Michael maybe you should go first, give your little sister time to think of something to say." "Okay, both of you should probably sit." Michael said we all found seats. I kept Claudia close and held her hand. "Claudia I was on the road the night of the accident." He paused, checking her expression. She made no faces, but squeezed my hand extremely hard. "It's possible that I caused the accident that put your life at risk and killed my baby brother. I'm so sorry for what I possibly am putting through." She nodded, she was mad, but would not say anything. Kristina and Michael switched spots, so Kristina sat next to Claudia.

"Claudia I was also on the road and could have possibly ran you off the road. I'm really sorry I never meant for anything to happen to you or my little brother. I'm sorry." Kristina told her. My mind flashed back to that day.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos your son isn't going to make it." Kelly told us, then she left. I looked at Claudia and she was watching the monitor. I didn't understand why, then I realized that monitor held the fetal monitor on it. "His heartbeat is getting slower and slower Sonny." She told me as tears ran down her face. I held her hand. "Do you mind if I say goodbye?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Of course not he's yours too." I placed my hands on her swollen stomach and put my head close. "Goodbye I'm so sorry I didn't believe your momma that you were mine. You wouldn't be dying right now. I promise I'll take care of your momma. I love you son." I pulled back and watched Claudia. She put her hands on her abdomen. "Little baby I'm so sorry. I should've protected you better. It's all my fault, but baby boy I love you with all my heart and always will. Bye." She let out a cry. We watched the monitor go down to two beats. "No please no!" Claudia yelled. It dropped to one then zero, our son was gone._

_END Flashback._

I don't think she knew what to say. I didn't want her to yell and I don't think she wanted to either. All four of us stared at Claudia waiting for an answer. "Kristina, Michael you don't know if it was you or not so please don't feel bad until you know for sure. If one of you did cause my accident I forgive you." Claudia told them, they both nodded. I walked the three out, leaving Claudia alone.

I walked back into the living room with Claudia no where to be found. The terrace doors were open. "Claudia!" I yelled. I walked to the terrace and looked around. I heard loud thuds and looked down. Claudia was on the grass pounding the ground with her fists. I ran down to her and grabbed her before she could hurt herself anymore. "You've got to stop, Claudia now." She wasn't crying, but had a very serious face on. "I want my baby boy, Sonny. I wanted revenge, but if one of my step-children did it I won't do anything. How can I not want revenge, though? Sonny I'm so confused."

I took her into my arms. "Shh, it's going to be okay. You were so good talking to them today, calm and caring. I was surprised." "Wow should I be offended?" "No it's just I knew you were mad and you didn't yell or scream." "It's pointless, nothing will bring him back." I pushed her hair out of her face. "You know what maybe we could get out of the house tomorrow. Go on a picnic or something." "Do you think I can do it?" "I know you can." She nods and then we make our way upstairs to get ready for bed.

We laid next to each other in bed. I knew she was crying I could tell. She was trying to be quiet, but she couldn't hide things from me anymore. I pulled her to me and I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm here, you're okay." She nodded. "I am, just thinking about him." "I get it." "Why did you want me to stay?" "Well for one I promised him I would take care of you and I will keep that promise. Secondly I would miss you if you left." "I would've missed you, too." "Now everything is going to be okay, because we'll be together." I told her, she smiled. Then we both fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Picnic

_**I opened my eyes and looked down to see her in my arms. This felt so right even though it wasn't. We married for business and now we're together because we would miss each other too much. How did that happen? I treated her like crap when she was pregnant, I didn't want anything to do with her, and here we are. Our son is gone, but she is still here. I truly would miss her if she left, I don't know why though. I almost lost her twice it wasn't going to happen again. I hadn't claimed my son, until it was to late. She would be a different story. Or so I hoped.**_

_**I think she is finally waking up, she turned to face me, I smiled. She smiled, but not a huge one. Then she frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I had a nightmare, but when I woke up I realized it was true." She explained to me. "I'm sorry." I spoke into her hair, before kissing her head. She nodded, taking my hand into hers. "Look how perfectly our hands match up." "They do. Claudia……" I trailed off I didn't know how to say this. I sat up on the pillows, she did the same and faced me. "What's wrong Sonny?" She looked concerned. "Claudia I didn't claim him as mine until it was too late," I paused as she nodded her head, "I don't want to make that mistake with……..you." "What are you saying?" She asked. "I don't want to lose you too. I guess I'm asking will you stay with me, like forever?" She grabbed my hands. "I never planned on leaving. Just like you promised him to take care of me, well I promised him I would take care of you."**_

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Sometime later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_

_**She walked into the kitchen where I was packing for the picnic. "So you didn't want any help?" She asked me. "Nope. I got it covered." "Oh, we get to eat the most wonderful invention in the world. Squeeze Cheese!" She laughed and so did I. Then she sprayed the cheese in my face. "Hey! That wasn't very nice." I told her wiping the cheese off my face. "I'm not a very nice person now am I. It's probably better that I didn't help I'd have no clue what to pack." "Don't tell me you've never been on a picnic?" I teased. "You tease, but it's true. Mom left when I was young and daddy hated me. Your kids don't know how lucky they have it." I felt bad, I lived without a dad, she lived as an orphan. "Wow well there's a first for everything. You ready?" "I guess." She looked uneasy. Going away from the house completely would be another step.**_

_**We laid the blanket near the pond and sat down. "Wow, it's a beautiful day." She told me looking around at her surroundings. "It is." I wasn't going to say how it made her look even more beautiful even though it was true. We started to eat, I must say I made a very good lunch. "That was really good, Sonny." She told me. "I agree completely. Thank you." We both smiled. "He would've loved it out here. Don't you think?" "Yeah. It almost as pretty out here as his momma was." I told her. Wow that was a crappy and odd pickup line. She giggled. "I love it when you talk to yourself in your head, you make the funniest faces." "How do you know I was talking to myself?" "You aren't that hard to read Sonny Corinthos." I laughed. We both leaned back on our elbows. "You think you know me, Mrs. Corinthos?" "I know you a lot more then you know me." She challenged. "Well lets see what do I know about you. Your mother was forced to leave when you were little, because your father fell in love with John's mother. Then he sent you away when he caught you in bed with Trevor. Which I understand, but still find extremely gross. Anyway your uncle taught you the business, then Trevor called you back. You came and do I really have to say anything about the past year. Now you take a whack at it?" **_

_**She looked at me, I knew she would accept this challenge. "Okay, lets see. You were raised in Besonhurst and your mother had Ric, but somehow you never knew about it. Sorry I don't want to mention this, but it is a competition that I don't plan to lose. Your step-father, Deke, used to abuse you and your mom. Then when you were a little bit older you dated Olivia then Connie. You left Besonhurst to come here where you started your business. You met Carly after she had Michael, you got with her and had Morgan. You divorced and remarried what four times or maybe five. You had other relationships and for the prize you got me. I'm sorry about that, what a sucky prize. Oh and for bonus points I can tell you that women you have been with try to change you and that can be a downfall for any relationship." She took a deep and we both laughed.**_

"_**Okay you win! Mercy!" I told her. She laughed even harder, I loved her laugh. "I'm too competitive for ya, huh?" "I guess so. I'm a little confused right now. You used it against me." "What are you confused about?" She asked giving me the puppy dog face. "Feelings about you. This marriage was a business deal and we weren't supposed to get tangled up in each other but we did. And now the feelings I have for you are like the feelings I had for Lily and Carly." She got closer to me. "Sonny I don't understand." She looked confused, I had to tell her now or never. I put my hand on her cheek. "Claudia Corinthos I love you with all my heart." A tear trickled down her face. "Sonny I love you too." We leaned in closer and kissed.**_

"_**Umm Sonny." Robin said. We released our lips to see Robin, Patrick, and baby Emma. "Oh hi Robin, Patrick." I said a little stunned. Patrick mumbled a hello. "What's up?" I asked. "Me and Patrick both have consults we have to attend right now. Would you two mind watching Emma?" She told me. I looked at Claudia, she nodded her head vigorously. "We would love to." Claudia answered. She stood up and took Emma. "Thank you so much." Robin said. "No problem." Claudia smiled. She sat down with Emma.**_

_**Okay well I'm really tired so I have to cut this chapter short. The next chapter will be their afternoon with Emma. How will Claudia deal watching a child after the loss of hers?**___


	6. Emma

I watched Claudia as she played with Emma. She was all smiles the whole time. All I am thinking right now is that is how she would've been with our son. There wouldn't be anything to be sad about, because he would be with us and we would be a family. "Earth to Sonny. Talking to yourself again." I snap out of it. "Yea I was. So what do you want to do?" "Do you wanna pack up and walk around the pond?" I nodded, she picked up Emma and got off the blanket. I packed everything and we started to walk around the pond.

"Look at the duckies Emma." Claudia told her. Emma giggled and smiled at her. Emma fit right on Claudia's hip perfectly. "Why do you think they left her with the two darkest mobsters in Port Charles?" She asked me. "I don't know. Maybe they trust us." I told her, even though it was a lie. Claudia was their patient when she was still pregnant. They knew she had miscarried, maybe they thought it would be good for the healing process. "You know that's a lie. Maybe they're taking pity on us. You know what I don't care." She told me looking at Emma. "You're such a cutie! Yes you are." She said to Emma cooing.

We had probably gone around the pond twice. "Do you wanna sit?" I asked her. "Um sure. Can you put down the blanket for her?" I nodded and put down the blanket. We sat down and she sat Emma down next to her. "I didn't know you were so good with kids." "I didn't know either. It just kinda feels natural." She smiled, God she was beautiful. "I understand. So I wanna ask you a question." "Shoot." "It's really stupid question. When's your birthday?" She hesitated and looked pained. "My due date, October 5th. Why do you ask?" "It's just that it seemed odd I didn't know when it was." She laughed. "Again. Who's fault is that?" I laughed, she was so sarcastic. We both watched as Sam walked up to us. Claudia grabbed Emma and sat her in her lap.

"Hi Sonny, hi Claudia." She said to us. "Hey Sam what's up?" I said to her. "I'm actually here to say something to Claudia." Claudia looked surprised, Sam and Claudia were acquaintances at most. "Okay." That was all she could answer. Sam sat down in front of Claudia. "My sister was most likely the one who caused your accident. I wanted to come and apologize for her behavior. Also if you ever want some one to talk to or do any girl stuff with I'm almost always free." Claudia drew in a deep breath, she was trying to process without losing it. "Thanks Sam, I appreciate that a lot." They both smiled. "Do you wanna go shopping tomorrow?" Sam asked her. "I'd love that." We all said goodbye then Sam left.

Claudia looked at Emma, she looked happy finally. "She lost one of your kids, too. Didn't she?" Claudia asked out of the blue. _Lila._ "Yes, she was a stillborn." "I'm sorry. Wait a second Alexis is her mom. You dog!" She said with this surprised look on her face. "In my defense at the time I didn't know Kristina was mine, also I didn't know Alexis and Sam were mother and daughter." I told her, she had the smuggest look on her face I have ever seen. "How long after you meet a woman do you have sex with her? An hour or two." "Ha ha." I said dryly. My cell phone rang saving me from this very undesirable conversation. It was Robin we had to take Emma to the park entrance where we were meeting her and Patrick.

When we got there Claudia went over to Patrick and handed him Emma. Robin pulled me over to the side. "How is she doing?" _She_ meaning Claudia. I didn't know how to answer, I didn't want to answer for her. "I think she's okay, the first weeks were really hard, but it's gotten better." Robin smiled. "Good." We turned and walked over to Patrick and Claudia. I took Claudia's hand in mine and we walked out of the park.

When we walked into our house she sat on the chair, tears falling from her eyes. I made her get up, then I sat down and made her sit on my lap. She fit her head into my neck. "I'm sorry I thought I was okay." I ran my hand through her hair. "It's okay, I'm here." "I just miss him so much." "I know you do, I miss him too." I started to kiss her head, and somehow our lips met. In a way she pulled back, so I stopped. "To soon?" I asked. "Yea I think so. I want our actual first time to be out of love not grief." "I understand, but anything I do with or for you is out of the love I have for you." She looked into my eyes. "It's not too soon anymore." She said as she kissed me passionately.

I picked her up and tried to carry her upstairs. She nibbled at my ears, successfully helping me run her into a wall. "Oww!" She exclaimed. "Stop doing that then for a couple of minutes so I can get us upstairs." I hissed. "Like I take orders from anyone." She countered and continued to nibble. After running her into a few more walls we made it to our bedroom. In the room I purposely pinned her to the wall, ripping off her shirt as she did the same to me.

We made love all night. She cuddled up close to me. I entwined our hands, and again noticed how perfectly they fit together. "God it never gets old with you." "I love you, Claudia." "I love you, too. Now we have to get some sleep. I'm still going shopping with Sam tomorrow." "Fine." I kissed her head, and we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with the woman I love in my arms. She was so beautiful and perfect, I know I don't deserve her. She slept soundly, finally, I didn't want to have to move out of this moment. I saw her eyes slowly open. "Good morning my wonderful wife." I told her. "Good morning my awesome husband." She told me and smiled. Then she looked at the clock. "Sonny I have to get ready." She said trying to squirm out of my grip. I tightened my grip though. "I don't want you to go though!" I whined. She turned toward me. "Oh poor baby. Let me go, I'll be home before dinner." She kissed me and then squirmed out of my grip. A whole day without her, I would be bored all day.


	7. Mommy's Little Boy

I was bored all day just like I thought I would be. I was also extremely worried about her. What if something set her off and I wasn't there to help? Sam could handle it right, of course. I hoped, maybe I could start dinner, that would keep my mind off of her.

I had been in the kitchen for thirty minutes before I heard her step into the house. "Sonny, I'm home!" I heard her scream, I also heard the put down of many shopping bags. "I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled back. Her footsteps echoed through the hallway that led to the kitchen. "You're making dinner?" She question. I thought of saying something like, 'No I just like playing around with food', but I didn't. "Well yes my dear wife, I was bored so I thought why not." She laughed. "Poor baby it must've been terrible having to go all day without me." She teased, obviously joking. "It was," I said pouting, "Did you have fun?" "Yea Sam is so much fun and we ran into Carly and all had a shopping extravaganza." I shook my head, my ex-wife, current wife and my ex-girlfriend all friends that couldn't be good.

We ate dinner in the living room on the floor, almost like picnic. I wasn't going to say anything after our last picnic experience. "Did you seriously miss me?" She asked, when I returned from putting our plates in the dishwasher. "Of course, I was kinda lonely. All by myself in this huge house." "Wow no one has ever said that to me before. Um I'm going to get changed why don't you look through what I bought. They told me I had to buy actual colors, ugh." I smiled and nodded.

I got up and grabbed the bags. She was right they had made her buy actual colors. Thank you Sam and Carly. I got to the last bag and that's when I saw it. First I pulled out a pink baby something or other that said mommy's little angel. I figured this was for Carly, since her and Claudia had become such good friends. I laid it out on the coffee table. I was going to ask her about it later. There was a box in the bag, I pulled it out to see it was a picture frame. Under the blank spot that held the picture it said, 'mommy's little boy'. I heard Claudia walk down the steps in her pajamas.

She wiped a tear out of her eye. "I ordered it a couple of weeks ago, I thought it would be perfect to hold his baby picture. We went to that store today for Carly and that's when I got that pink baby shirt for her." She had to stop because she was crying so hard. I set the frame down, got up and hugged her. I sat her down on the couch, her sobbing into my shirt. "Shh it's okay. Why did they give it to you in the first place?" She reduced sobbing to the occasional cry. "I couldn't give it back, it reminded me of him and how could I give that back. That glider is still coming, Sonny I have to get out of this town. Everything reminds me of him." She sobbed again, I knew what I had to do.

"Go upstairs and pack your things. Not everything, we're going on vacation." I told her. "Where are we going?" _The Island. _"You'll see." I told her instead, she didn't even know I had an island, which could be used to my advantage. "Sonny I don't like surprises, any surprise in my life has been bad." "We were a bad surprise to you?" I asked her. "To me we weren't a surprise, I always knew I would end up with you." I pulled her into a hug again. Then I whispered in her ear, "Go pack." I rushed her up the steps.

When she came back down she was completely packed. I had the private jet ready and Jason was in control for now. I took her to the airport and the flight started. I made sure all of the windows were curtained off so she couldn't see anything. "Sonnnnyyyyy, where are we going?" She whined. "I can't tell you, it has to be a surprise." She let out an exasperated breath. "Fine." She crossed her arms. I held her close as we sat on the couch. "We're almost there." "Really?!" I nodded, and she smiled.

When the door opened she was the first out. I saw her look around and smile. I walked up to her side and pulled her close. "It's so pretty here, Sonny." She said still taking in her surroundings. I nodded. "Almost as beautiful as my wife." "Which one?" She asked laughing. I tugged her in closer. "The only one that matters, you." I kissed her cheek. She touched my cheek. "I knew what everyone ever said about you wasn't true and you just proved me right." "What had you heard about me?" I asked. "Nothing good, but it didn't matter I knew other wise." "Well I'm glad. Why don't we go in the house." I said, she nodded as I led her into the house.

We went upstairs to our room and unpacked. She was finally a little happy. That night she fell asleep in my arms where she belongs.


	8. Shopping

This chapter is in Claudia's POV. It's the day Sam and Claudia went shopping and ran into Carly. Just 4 u Mob princess!!!!!!

**I finally made it out of our room. Poor Sonny would have to endure a whole day without me. I had to laugh, at a point he couldn't stand me and now he said he loved me. Sam was waiting at the front gate for me. "Hey Sam." I said smiling. "Hi. Are you ready?" "Oh yes. So what shops are we going to?" "I was thinking all the shops that are in the downtown." She told me as we stepped into her car. "Awesome." I was actually excited for once.**

"**Okay Claudia today you must buy actual colors." She told me. "But Sam, no I look horrible in most colors." I explained. "See how would we know since you don't wear those colors." "Fine." I said exhaling an exasperated breath. We both started picking out random shirts and bottoms for each other. We took turns trying things on. The one shirt that got me the most was the baby blue sweater she had picked out, she matched it with black pants, which was obliviously just for me. When I walked out of the changing room Sam's jaw hit the floor.**

"**God Claudia you look amazing in that." She told me, I spun myself around. "Do you really think so?" I asked. "Yes. What do you think of mine?" She wore a orange cocktail dress that showed her off everywhere you want a dress to. "You look stunning." I managed to get out. The next thing I tried on was a maroon dress, that even though it wasn't black or red I adored it. "Come on Claws I don't care if you think it looks bad, I wanna see it!" She yelled. "I'm coming." I told her stepping out of the room. "Wow Claws that looks really…….wow." Sam was speechless and I was surprised. "Again you look really good." I told her.**

"**Claudia you look amazing." I heard Carly say from behind me. I turned to face her. "Hi Carly. Thanks." I stumbled to say. "Hi Carly." Sam said. "Hey Sam. What are you two doing here?" She asked them. "We just decided to come out and shop on Sonny's credit cards." I told her. She smiled. "I remember doing that, watch out though he'll flip when he sees the bill." "I will." I told her. "Carly do you wanna join us?" Sam asked. Carly's eyes grew wide. "I'd love to. Are you two almost done in this store?" Sam and I both nodded our heads. We got our stuff and moved on to the next store.**

**Just when I thought everything was normal Carly asked just one simple question that almost made me sob, again. "Do y'all mind if we go into the baby shop." Carly asked, she then stopped and turned to me. "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot, we don't have to." She told me, I shook my head. "No it's fine we can." I said throwing in a reassuring smile just incase she didn't believe me.**

"**Are you sure you can handle this?" Sam whispered in my ear after we had stepped foot into the store. I nodded my head and we followed Carly. I was in the back of the group so neither Sam nor Carly saw me get stopped by the sales lady. "Mrs. Corinthos that frame you ordered came in today. Would you like me to get it for you?" She asked me. The frame, the frame I had gotten when I was still pregnant with my son, grief brought itself front and center again. I wasn't going to cry, instead I saw the cutest little pink shirt, for Carly's baby of course. So I bought the frame and the shirt then met up with Sam and Carly. I don't think they even noticed that I hadn't been there.**

**After we were done in the baby store it was well after five o clock and all of us were tired. So we hugged Carly goodbye and me and Sam loaded into her car. I was shaking by the time I walked into the house, I had to be quiet and calm down before seeing Sonny. **


	9. Footprints in the sand

I woke up to the sun shining through the window. I looked around the room before realizing she wasn't in it. I ran down the steps. "Claudia!!" I yelled. No answer. Maybe she was out on the beach, she loved it out there. I started making my way around the island, finally catching sight of her. I ran as fast as I could. Do you know how hard it is to run in sand? She was lying down and somehow even though her eyes were closed tears still ran from them.

I sat down next to her. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked her, she jumped a little. Then she sat up and wiped her tears. "Sorry, I got upset this morning and I didn't want to wake you." She explained. "Did you eat?" "Some cereal." She answered, I wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Why don't we go in and have a real breakfast." She shook her head, "You can go ahead, I'm not hungry." "Well I'm not going anywhere without you."

She smiled. "So stubborn." She told me. I wondered what had made her so upset. Oh crap the nursery I had made for our son. "Earth to Sonny. Talking to yourself again?" She said, bringing me back into reality. "Yea. What made you so upset this morning?" I asked her, most likely knowing the answer. "I saw the nurs….nursery. I just want to know something." I sat closer to her. "Okay anything you need." "Why'd you make a nursery here? Especially since you didn't know the baby was yours." She stared at me, flashing her beautiful smile.

"Well if I made one here I knew you would never know how excited I was, also there was the whole if the baby wasn't mine I wouldn't have to see a nursery torn down." I explained and she nodded. "So you did want the baby to be yours?" "In my own special way." She giggled. "You sure have a funny way of showing it." "Well…. So do you want to go in the ocean?" "Um I kinda didn't bring anything beachy." She told me looking a little bit embarrassed. "That's okay I got my people to get things for you. Lets go." I helped her out of the sand and we made our way back towards the house.

She was in the bathroom changing into one of the bikinis I had got her. How did I get so lucky? When you can unlock her you see she has such a sensitive side. I now know I was so wrong in my treatment of her. "Sonny this isn't going to work." She stated, the door still closed. "Why not? Let me see." "I'd rather you not see." She sounded almost defeated. "Come on, just let me see." She opened the door, I didn't see anything wrong until I looked at her midsection. It was discolored with bruises and had scars all over it.

I didn't know what to say. She looked like my mom after one of Deke's brutal beatings. No one had beaten her up lately, though. "As I said not going to work." She said and frowned. I took her hand and led her to the bed. We both sat down on the bed. "Who did this to you?" She looked straight at me with those big brown eyes. "When I was little…." She stopped, because she was crying so hard. I took her in my arms. "Shh calm down. I'm right here." I held her close and brushed my hand through her hair. She looked up at me and stopped crying. "My father did this to me when I was little." She explained.

"Ba****d." I stated under my breath. Claudia heard it though and smiled. "He can't hurt me anymore though, right?" I shook my head. "No one can hurt you, if they do they'll have to deal with me." I couldn't believe a man could do this to his child, I can't imagine touching Kristina like that. "So lets go to the beach." "Are you sure?" I asked a bit concerned. "Yes. You'll be there right?" "I'll be there."

We walked on the sand slowly. I could tell she was still taking everything in. It was almost like we had found the light at the end of the tunnel. She was a good person, everyone took her as a bad person. This annoyed me, all of them were hypocrites. We sat in sand, her sitting in my lap. "Wanna go for a swim?" She asked me. "Nah." I told her, I never was a very good swimmer. "Okay well I'm going to. Don't miss me to much." She said kissing my cheek. I had felt love before, but never as deeply as I felt it for Claudia.

I watched her swim, she was peaceful in the water. Then she started struggling and I didn't see her above the surface anymore. I ran towards where she and jumped in. The salt water burnt my eyes as I desperately searched for. It got deep quickly, that's probably what had happened, she wasn't ready for the incline.

I finally saw her. The body was slowly sinking, deeper and deeper. I reached and grabbed her arm before she sunk any lower. With her in my arms I got back to shore. She wasn't breathing, so I did cpr. Finally she coughed and was breathing again. "Hey you okay?" I asked, very concerned. She nodded her head. "Yea I wasn't prepared for that incline." "I'm going to carry you back to the house, it's time for us to go to bed." "Whatever you say my wonderful husband." I smiled and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

She walked out of the bathroom in her soft pink pjs. She hated them, but she knew I loved them. She came to lay next to me and put her head on my chest. Then she somehow maneuvered herself on top of me. "Ready for your reward?" She asked. "What is this award for?" "Well for one you saved my life and secondly for being one of the best men I have ever met." She answered. I nodded and she kissed me. I kissed back and started to get rid of her clothing. She did the same.

I loved her and was sure of that. She was everything to me now and I would never lose her. I was always uncertain if I was ever going to stay with Carly or even Kate, with her I knew.


	10. I'll Be in your Heart

Last night had been great, nothing ever seemed to get old with her. She was so amazing and I loved everything about her. I opened my eyes and she was no where to be seen. I saw an envelope where she should be. "What happened?" I asked myself. I ripped open the envelope to figure out what this was about.

_Dear Sonny,_

_I'm so sorry for doing this to you, but I need you to know that I'll always love you. You need an explanation I know you do, but first you must promise not to come after me. Okay here it goes after you fell asleep Jerry Jax called me. He said that he had Kristina and Michael hostage, he would let them go if I became his prisoner. This isn't a trick I talked to both Michael and Kristina. I wasn't sure and then I remembered Carly and how she's stroke prone, she wouldn't be able to live through the stress of this._

_Your kids mean everything to you, so I had to save them. I'd rather be beaten then see you sad, so I have to do this. Sonny don't try to avenge me, because I'm sure I won't make it out alive. Just know and I know this is corny but I'll always be in your heart. I love you Sonny._

_With all my heart,_

_Claudia_

My heart stopped beating when I got to the name Jerry Jax. She had left to save my children and Carly. I didn't even take the time to pack, I called the pilot and took the jet back to Port Charles.

I knocked on Carly's door I needed to talk to Michael. She open the door and said, "Hey Sonny. What's up?" "I need to talk to Michael immediately." "Sonny he's still sleeping, his step uncle held him and Kristina hostage." She explained to me, even though I already knew. "Does he remember anything about the location?" I asked her, I had to find my wife.

"Sonny what's going on? Something is wrong you're being very fidgety." She motioned for me to come in and sit down. I did so and then told her, "I don't want to stress you out." My wife was already risking her life so Carly wouldn't have a stroke. "Not telling me just makes me stress out more." I put my head in my hands. "The reason Jerry let Michael and Kristina go was because my wife decided to become his hostage." She put her hand to her mouth. "Why would she do that?" "For you." I said coldly.

Carly sat down on the couch and rubbed her temples. "The stress, she didn't want me to worry." She said guessing, I shook my head. "I have to go Carly, Jason needs to start searching." "Okay bye." She said to me waving. I drove to Jason's apartment and knocked on his door.

"Hey Sonny. What's up?" He asked me, looking confused. I walked into the apartment and saw Spinelli sitting on the couch. "Jason my wife is the hostage of Jerry Jax, because he was holding Michael and Kristina. I need you to find her." I commanded.

"The Evil Doer has Vixenella?" Spinelli asked me, I guess he was trying to understand it in his language. But Spinelli language frustrated me very easily. "Yes, Spinelli." "Hey Spinelli why don't you go upstairs." Jason suggested. "Yes, I the jackal will go upstairs to the regrettably pink room." He stomped up the stairs.

Jason studied me, and stared questionably. "What's wrong Jason?" I asked. "You really do love her, don't you?" He asked. "Yes I do. You and I both judged her before we got to know her. You know she decided to be the hostage to save Carly." "I kinda figured. Sonny I'll do my best, but I have no guarantees." "I know thank you." I said to him then left.

I laid in bed, she was the only thing on my mind. I hurt everywhere mentally, being without her tortured me more then you can imagine. I wanted to feel closer to her, so I got up and went to her old room. She had cleaned this room out a while ago, but she still had spent most of her time in it. I curled in her blankets and tried to close my eyes.

Her picture floated through my head, I saw her on our wedding day. I never realized how beautiful she looked. I got up and looked through the dresser. Then I found the picture Milo had taken of us cutting our cake. I took that in my hand, laid on the bed, put the picture next to me, and fell asleep like that.


	11. You found me

It was now September, she had been gone for one long month. I missed her so badly, and had not slept for a month now. Why was Jerry Jacks so hard to find? My wife could be seriously injured or worse and I would have no clue.

I decided to go see Jason and see if we had any new information. He was most likely getting sick and tired of me coming around, but I didn't care. She needed me and I would find her.

"Spinelli go upstairs." Jason commanded as soon as he saw me at the door. _"He acts like that around you because you make him nervous, be nice to him." _Her voice said to me. "No he can stay here." I told both of them. Spinelli sat back down on the couch. "Do you have any new information?" I asked. I expected Jason to answer, but instead Spinelli did. "The demented one is holding Mrs. Sir in pier nine, sadly the men of justice are surrounding the building, because the demented one has a bomb ready to go off soon."

Okay the demented one was Jerry, Mrs. Sir was Claudia, and the men of justice are the cops. "Why are the cops surrounding the pier?" I asked. "They know about the bomb, but don't want to risk any of their men." Jason told me. "I'm going." I said abruptly heading towards the door. "Where?" Jason asked me, I don't know if he was playing dumb, but wow. "To pier nine I will rescue my wife." "I'm coming with you." Jason stated. We said goodbye to Spinelli and left.

When we got there everything he had said was right. The cops surrounded the place, no one was getting in or out of there, except me. I ran straight towards them, Jason on my heels. The men created a barrier, making it impossible for me to get through. "Let me through!" I screamed then I heard a familiar voice.

"Sonny what are you trying to do?" Mac asked me. I walked over to him. "My wife is there, let me through so I can get her." I commanded trying to sound superior.

"Are you still married to Claudia?" Lucky asked. "Yes." "No need to send a rescue squad in there just let her burn." He said under his breath, but I heard him. I tried to get to him I wanted to punch him in the gut. Jason grabbed me, though. "He isn't worth it." Jason whispered. "You don't know anything about her, Lucky. She is an amazing woman." I told him with clenched teeth, he smirked and walked away.

Just as I opened my mouth the building blew up and all the cops were pushed off their feet. I immediately ran there to get inside, but someone stopped me. "Mac let me go! She's in there ." I exclaimed I had to find her. I had to see her face, I had to hold her, and I had to tell her I loved her again.

"Sonny I can't, a team will be sent in to find her." He explained. "How big of a team?" "Well since only one person is in there a team of maybe three." "That's not good enough!" I yelled and squirmed out of his grip. Jason silently followed. The building was collapsing from the inside out, this had to happen fast.

"You east and I'll go west." Jason said, we nodded and parted. We both had walkie talkies incase we needed each others help. It was hard getting through the building, debris hit you with every step you took. Then I heard a small groan, she was lying a couple of feet away from me.

"Claudia!" I ran toward her. Her face had cuts and bruises all over it and two beams trapped her. "Sonny." She whispered, and then lost consciousness. I called Jason on the walkie talkie and he came as fast as possible. We lifted both of the beams off of her and I picked her up. The ambulance was waiting outside. She was so beaten up and it wasn't from the explosion. Jerry Jacks had done this to my sweet, innocent wife.

Finally we made it to the hospital where a lot of doctors were waiting. I stayed close by as they ran all the tests and when they all left I sat by her and held her hand. "Claudia you didn't have to do this." I said, tears fogging my eyes. "You should've stayed with me, but no you had to be stubborn. I know you'll be fine." I told her, she had to be fine, she had to come back to me. Then Robin and Patrick walked in and their news was never good news.

"Sonny, Claudia is in a coma." Robin told me. This couldn't be happening, not again.

"We're unsure on whether it is permanent or not." Patrick continued. "How did this happen?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of her. "She sustained a concussion and then when she fainted it pushed her into a coma." Robin explained. "Thank you." I said looking at both of them. They turned and left. My wife wasn't even breathing on her own, she was beaten and bruised. I told her I would protect her and I had failed, miserably.

I laid my head down on her bed and cried. She was slowly slipping away from me, and all I could do was watch. "You are a such a stubborn person use that to fight. Please don't leave me Claws. I won't survive without you." Elizabeth walked into the door.

"Carly wanted me to tell you that she just had her little girl." She told me, that made me smile a little bit. "Please tell her I said congratulations and that I'm very happy for her." I said, she turned to leave. "And Elizabeth if she asks about Claudia please just tell her the truth." She nodded and left.

I looked at Claudia, she just looked like she was sleeping. I knew she wasn't, but I could hope. The nurses tried to make me leave but I refused. I had been away from her for too long, I would not leave her.


	12. Hunter

Claudia's POV:

Everything was a fog, I couldn't remember anything. I opened my eyes and was in a meadow of flowers. Everything in me hurt. What had happened? Jerry Jacks had happened. Where was I? Then I remembered Sonny. "Sonny are you here?" I questioned.

"No mama, daddy isn't here." A little voice told me. Mama? I wasn't anyone's mom. "Who are you?" I asked looking around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Well you would've named me Hunter after the doctor that saved your life." I fell to the ground, it was my little boy. "Hunter where are you? Please come out I need to see you." I begged, I truly had to see my baby's face.

"I'm up in these clouds mommy, I'm and angel now. I watch you and daddy." My heart broke, I was supposed to protect him, not the other way around. "Baby I'm so sorry, I supposed to protect you and I failed." I cried harder and harder. "Mama please don't cry, I chose to leave you didn't do anything. I'm the one that should be sorry." He explained. "Why did you decide to leave me?" I asked looking towards the sky. "I wanted daddy to take care of you."

"He would've done that anyways, sweetheart." I told him. "But I wanted him to do it willingly, mama." His voice was so sweet and caring. I hugged myself, this was too much. "Hunter am I dead?" I asked, realizing why I might be here. "Not yet, mommy, you're in limbo. You have to choose between life and death." "If I choose death I get to be with you, right?" "Yep." So this decision wasn't between life an death, it was between my son or my husband.

How could I leave Sonny? But how could I not stay with my son? Than I heard Sonny pleading with me. "Claudia, please don't leave me, please. I won't survive without you, you're everything to me." It sounded like he was crying.

"Hunter this is impossible." I told him. "No it isn't, just think really hard. You can do it, momma." He told me, I heard a little bit of my sarcasm in there. What was I to do? My son meant more then life, but I loved Sonny with all my heart.

I had made my decision. "Hunter, I choose…………….."

________________________________________________________________________

**Okay first off, I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I have to study for drivers ed, also this was a very hard chapter for me to write.**

**So what do you think Claudia will choose?**


	13. You Came Back

I woke up and lifted my head hoping to see her smiling back at me. That's not what I saw though, she laid there eyes closed, with a tube shoved down her throat to help her breathe. I wondered what she was thinking about or dreaming. All I needed was her to fight. Then Robin walked in.

She grabbed a chair and sat next to me. "Sonny, she's…." She stopped and looked into my eyes. "Go one, please." I told her. "She doesn't have long, you have to make the decision of when to take her off of life support." I had never been a crier, but now my tears poured. "She has to chose to live." Robin stood up and put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Just call me and Patrick when you're ready." She turned and left.

When I'm ready. How could I ever be ready to lose my wife? Knowing everyday would be better if she were just with me. I laid my head on her bed and cried. I heard the door open and close. I saw Johnny standing there, his eyes flashed from Claudia to me and back. He had been on a business trip when this whole mess had happened.

"She's dieing, isn't she?" He asked me as his eyes watered. "I have to call them when I want them to take her off the life support." I said grimly, there was no energy in me to say anything nice. "She can't do this to us." He looked at her. "I know, I don't believe them, she is too strong." He shook his head. "She fooled even the great Sonny Corinthos!" He exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"That is all an act, Sonny. I mean you saw her after the miscarriage." "She is strong Johnny." I said through my clenched teeth. "That's what I used to think then I saw her after dad had beaten her. I had always heard her pleading with him to stop. She was so scared." John explained, a few tears dropped from his eyes. "Johnny she can do this." I couldn't believe I was going to lose her, not yet. He got up and kissed Claudia's head. "I have business to attend to. Please call me when you decide." "I will." And with that he was gone.

All of our memories flashed before my eyes. Including the 'first' time we made love, when she threw that carrot at me, and when I kissed her on our wedding day. She was so amazing. How could I had not seen this earlier? I would've had so much more time. I heard a knock on the door, followed by Carly with her new daughter entering the room.

"Hey, I thought I'd come and let you both meet your God-daughter." Carly told me. "You're making us her God-parents?" Carly nodded and smiled. "Yes. Claudia has been such a good friend to me lately and this was the only way I could think of to repay her." Carly walked over to her bedside and put little Courtney in her arms. I shook my head. "Carly…….." I trailed off. How do I tell her this?

"Sonny what's wrong?" She asked, she sounded worried. "Claudia is…….is………dieing. I have to decide when to take her off of life support." I told her, she made sure Claudia's arms were still supporting Courtney. She looked directly at Claudia. "Now Claws you are not leaving. You have to much to live for, including helping me raise your God-daughter." She looked at me. "Can you send someone to come get me before you, you know?" "I will." I told her and she left.

I owed her everything I had and I was the reason she was dieing. If I had just gotten into that building, I could've saved her. She would be with our son, at least. I had to call Sam, too. I wasn't going to make her suffer any more. So I called Johnny and Sam, and I asked Sam to tell Carly on the way over.

These would be the last moments I saw my wife alive, her chest going up and down. The beat of her heart was so beautiful to me. This couldn't be happening I couldn't lose her. My grief overwhelmed me and again I cried. Then a crowd poured into the room.

Johnny had brought Olivia, Sam had brought Jason, and Carly had brought Jax. Those people were there for them for moral support. I realized my support system was lying on that hospital bed taking her last breaths. Johnny stepped to her side first to say goodbye.

He grabbed her hand. "Hi Claudee," he said calling her by her childhood nickname, "I never expected I'd have to do this. I wanted to thank you, when we were little you protected me from everything. I'm so sorry I should've done the same for you." He paused wiping his tears away. "I love you always, bye." He walked back toward Olivia, who embraced him.

Sam walked towards her next, her tears already flowed down her cheeks. "Claws you aren't supposed to be doing this to us. I have to thank you, though. You saved Kristina and you're paying for it. I'm so sorry. I won't ever forget you, goodbye." She ran towards Jason, who held her close. She sobbed into him. I looked at my wife, she didn't understand what she was doing to us.

Carly let go of Jax's hand and walked up to Claudia. She grabbed her hand and stood quiet for awhile. "Come on Claws why don't you open your eyes for us." She said crying. "Please wake up. Claws I'll miss you so much if you leave and you have been such a great friend to me. You saved Michael and look where it got you, I'm so sorry. I will miss you." She retreated back into Jax's arms, where she sobbed some more.

I walked up to her and sat in the chair next to her. I picked up her hand and put it to my lips. "Oh Claudia. Do you seen what you've done to me? Made me this emotional wreck. I'm so sorry that I didn't see before how much I loved you. It took me marriage after marriage and a lot of divorces to get my prize." I looked over at Carly, she was nodding her head.

"If you were awake you would've said what a sucky prize, but Claudia that isn't true. You are everything right for me and I love you so much. As far as I'm concerned you are and will be my first and last love. I will miss you so much, but I know you'll be with our little boy watching over us. Goodbye." I kissed her hand and placed it carefully back on the bed.

That was probably the hardest thing I've had to do in my life. Even Jason was crying and that almost never happened. We all stood close to her bed until Robin and Patrick came in, then we backed up. As they started taking the tube out I saw her heart beat slip farther and farther down. We all closed our eyes and waited for the inevitable beeps that came along with a flat line.

That never came, instead I heard her voice. "Why are you guys crying?" She asked looking at us funny. Robin and Patrick held surprised looks on their faces, while Carly and Sam screamed. I ran up to her and held her. "I love you Claudia so, so much." I said. She pulled my head back so she could look into my eyes. "I love you too Sonny." She said kissing me.

God her kiss felt so good and I could swear I heard a pair of 'aws' in the background. We released from the kiss and I took her hand. "Sonny I need you to stand back." Patrick told me. I released her hand and backed up, but I never took my eyes off of her and vice versa. Patrick tried asking her questions, but she wasn't having any of it. She wanted to be with us not the doctors.

Patrick and Robin finally gave up and left. I walked up to her and sat on her bed. "You came back." I said tears fogging my vision.


	14. Promise

"**Okay, only family may be in this room." Patrick said, that meant me and Johnny. Maybe I could get Johnny to leave, I doubt that. Carly and Sam walked to her bedside and did this big group hug thing. Then they both expressed their thanks and gladness that she was awake. Then they walked out.**

**She moved over and tapped a place on the bed. I came and laid on her bed with her, while Johnny sat next to her. "Do you know what you just did to all of us?" John asked. "I have an idea." She said, burrowing her head into my chest. I played with her hair, and John held her hand. "We would've named him Hunter." She aloud to us. "Who?" Me and Johnny asked in unison.**

**She played with my un-tucked shirt. "Our son, he was there." I played with her hair. "Where was he?" Johnny asked. He was actually annoying me, asking Claudia all these questions that weren't necessary. "Where I was, when I was in the coma. He was the one that gave me my decision." "What-" Johnny started, but I cut him off. "Johnny leave it, she can tell us all about this later." I said exasperated.**

"**Carly didn't look pregnant. Did she have the baby?" She asked looking at me. "Yes, she had our God-daughter, Courtney." I explained. I sat up, giving her more room on the bed. "She made us the baby's God-parents?" "Yes." All I could do was stare, she was awake, my dreams had come true. "Are Michael and Kristina okay?" "Thanks to you they are." I pushed a piece of hair out of her face.**

**She sunk down into her bed. Johnny kissed the top of her head. "I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She nodded her head and he left. "You aren't off the hook you know." I told her. "About what, dear husband?" She added a huge smile in there for security. "You should've done that, gone with Jerry." I said, stroking her hand. "And let this," She pointed to her wounds on her face, "happen to them, never in a million years." "Claudia, I almost lost you." I looked into her eyes. "But you didn't. I'm here and will never leave again. I promise."**

**She moved over again and I laid next to her. I held her close, feeling her heart beat. I didn't think I would ever be able to do this again. She was so amazing, in every little thing she did. It was late and we fell asleep together.**

**I woke up first the next morning, I just listened as she breathed. This was heaven, laying here her in my arms. I kissed her head and she woke up. She turned to face me and stroked my face. "Good morning my wonderful husband." She smiled. "It's a wonderful morning thanks to you." We kissed and we wouldn't let go then the door opened. It was Dr. Lee. We released and sat up, looking at her. "What's up Kelly?" I asked.**

**She pulled up a seat next to Claudia's bed. "Claudia as your OBGYN I have to tell you something." "Okay, go ahead." Claudia said, she looked serious. "The damages you sustained in the explosion are very serious. Nothing life threatening, but you will not be able to ever have children. I'm so sorry." **

"**Why?" Claudia asked her, she was getting worked up quick. "You were still healing from the car accident and the D&C. The poles were on top of you to long and it caused layers of scar tissue, the baby's placenta can't survive on scar tissue." She tapped Claudia's hand and left.**

**She burrowed her head into my chest, but it didn't get far. She started hyperventilating and crying. "Sonny I can't breathe. Help me." She sobbed. "Shhh, it's okay." I didn't know what else to say to her. Her body was racked with sobs, I held her close and tight. She was shaking and wouldn't stop. "Come on, it's okay." "Okay?! Sonny how can this ever be okay? I've finally found a man I love and will always love and we can't have a child. Sonny I didn't think a man would ever love me." Her voice was in a whisper.**

"**Well you were wrong, because I will love you forever." I told her, she smiled. "Sonny, I just wanted us to have a family." She cried. "We are a family, me and you." She looked back up into my eyes. "That was a very good answer, I love you." I took her hand into mine, "I love you too. Together forever, right?" "Right. Now can you please go see when I can be released?" I nodded, kissed her, and walked out the door.**

**I finally found Robin at the nurses station. "Hey Robin, do you know when Claudia can be released?" "I can release her right now, if you want." She told me. I nodded. When she signed the paper I grabbed it from her and ran to Claudia's room.**

**She was standing up trying to get dressed. I rushed to her side. "Why didn't you wait for me to come help?" I asked. "Cause I'm a big girl and can do it myself." She said sticking her tongue out at me. "Do I hear a hint of sarcasm?" I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Maybe just a little bit." She turned her head and kissed my cheek.**

**I helped her finish getting dressed and pushed her to the car in the wheelchair. She was all smiles and so was I on the way home. I opened her car door and helped her out of the car. "I can walk, I promise." She whispered in my ear. "Let someone help you for once." I said in a normal voice.**

**I had Milo make a sign that said 'welcome home', that made her smile. We sat down on the couch and she looked around, she hadn't been here in so long. "Claudia I have something for you." I grabbed the roses from behind my back: 11 real and 1 fake. Then I took the ring box out of my jacket pocket. "Which one do you want me to explain first?" I asked her.**

"**Um the roses. Why is there just one fake one?" She had a confused look on her face. "Because I will love you until the last rose dies." "Awww, that's so sweet Sonny. Okay open the ring box first." She commanded. It was just a one carat ring since her wedding ring is fourteen, I figured I would go on the small side. When I opened it her mouth made an 'o' shape.**

"**Why did you get me another ring? I mean it's beautiful, but I already have my engagement and wedding ring." I put it on her finger. "Because my dear wife this is a promise ring." "And what is your promise." "That no matter what I will love you, and I'll be there." I explained. She was crying, not bad just a few tears here and there.**

**I carried her up to our bed and we laid there. She managed to again maneuver herself on top of me. "Now Sonny you have to stop giving me reasons to thank and reward you." She unbuttoned my flimsy shirt and we started to kiss passionately. She had came back to me and tonight was my night to reward her. **


	15. Heaven

**I woke up with her in my arms, it had been weeks since she had almost died, but the thought of losing her was always on my mind. Today was all about her, though. Today was her birthday and Jake's karaoke night, but that wasn't important. Well kind of, because her birthday present was going to be there. That whole thing was a surprise so it wasn't important.**

**I wiggled myself free and went down to the kitchen. I was going to make her breakfast in bed. A white egg omelet with cheese, bacon, ham, and mushrooms, her favorite. I hoped she wouldn't wake up and have the urge to get out of bed.**

**Of course she didn't. When I went back upstairs she was still asleep. "Claudia, wake up." She stirred a little and then her eyes opened. "Sonny what is this?" "Breakfast in bed." I told her. She smiled. I put the plate on her lap and she ate as I sat next to her.**

"**Thank you, Sonny. That was really good. So are you going to sing to me?" She asked. "First off you're welcome. Secondly I'm sorry but I don't sing or go anywhere around it." She pouted. "Please for me." I leaned in close and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry not even for you." "Fine, I won't ask again." I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her.**

**This led to more as we dove into each other under the sheets, but that was okay. It was her birthday and I would give her the world if I could.**

**After a few hours we stopped and just stared at one another. Our love for each other had transformed both of us for the better. "So what do you want to do know?" I asked her. "Well, personally I want to eat dinner, it's six thirty and then I want to go to karaoke night at Jake's." "Well I can do the dinner. What do you want, my darling?" "Your five cheese tortellini." "Okay. Would you like to help?" Her eyes widened. "You're inviting me into 'your' kitchen?" "Why yes I believe I am." We made our way downstairs, where we made dinner and ate.**

**She went upstairs to get dressed for Jake's. I wasn't going as far as she knew. She waltzed down the steps in a orangey colored cocktail dress. "Wow, you look amazing." That was all I could say. "Thanks, please come with me." She begged. "Claws you know I don't go near that kinda stuff." I explained, she was playing right into my hand.**

**She pouted even more. "But it's my birthday." "I know, now go have a good time." She stomped out of the living room, throwing a 'goodbye' as she left. I rehearsed the song over and over. I was a horrible singer, but she would be so excited.**

**I walked into Jake's. She was at a front table, her eyes transfixed on the margarita in front of her. Carly and Sam were desperately trying to cheer her up, then Carly saw me. I put my finger to my lips as to say 'quiet'. I found Coleman and told him I wanted to be next. His eyes were wide and he handed me the microphone.**

**The whole room went quiet, seeing one of the city's darkest mobsters would do that. Claudia still didn't seem to notice. The music started, it was now or never. I opened my mouth and the words flowed freely.**

**Baby you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven**

**Her head shot straight up and her eyes teared up. A smile spread across her face. 'Keep going' she mouthed.**

**Oh, thinking about all our younger years There was only you and me We were young and wild and free Now nothing can take you away from me We've been down that road before But that's over now You keep me coming back for more**

**A tear fell from her eye. She looked at Carly and Sam, they were smiling.**

**Baby you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven **

**She just nodded, agreeing with what the song said.**

**And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven **

**Now, nothing could change what you mean to me. There's a lot that I could say But just hold me now, Cause our love will light the way**

**I held my hand out to her and she stood up and grabbed my hand. I pulled her close into my arms. She looked up into my eyes and swayed with my body.**

**Baby you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven. **

**She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest.**

**And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven **

**I put my hand on my heart and she topped it with hers.**

**Now our dreams are coming true Through the good times and the bad I'll be standing there by you**

**And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven **

"**Happy birthday, my sweet angel." I told her, and then we shared a kiss. 'Awws' filled the bar. I led her out of the bar and into the car. "Sonny you are so wonderful." She said to me. "Happy birthday."**

**We went upstairs and I was rewarded again. "I love you, Claudia." I told her. "I love you more." She told me. I thank God for her everyday now.**


	16. Carnival

She was awake before I was. She was still, though, in deep thought, I guess. I smoothed out her hair. "You're awake finally." She complained. "Yes, we've had some late nights the past couple of weeks." I explained. "Oh yea 'Mr. I run on no sleep'." "Yea, yea, yea. Claudia, I truly do love you." She turned her body toward me. "I truly do love you, more than you know, probably more than even I know."

We got out of bed and she made breakfast, I cleaned up, as normal. She hated to do that and I wasn't going to have my kitchen be a mess. I walked our living room, she was looking at the paper. "Hey maybe we could go to the carnival tonight." She said, pointing to the add in the paper. "Sure sounds like fun." I told her with a smile on my face.

She didn't look happy. I sat on the couch next to her. "What's wrong?" She wiped a stray tear from her eye. "He would've been a week old today." She informed me. I took her in my arms and rocked back and forth. "You can't do that to yourself. He's an angel now, probably very happy." I told her, she looked up to my face. "I know it's just I don't know."

I felt so bad, she was still in mourning. I kissed her head and she lifted it up so our lips met. I didn't know how far she would take this until we were on the floor. In between our couch and coffee table. We grabbed the blanket from the couch and covered ourselves, just incase Max or Milo decided they had important news to tell us.

Neither one of them walked in, instead Johnny did. He immediately turned. "Sorry! I'll be outside come get me when you get dressed." He said, clearly embarrassed. Claudia started laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. "He's only ever done that once before, when we went to Besonhurst. He kicked that guys ass so hard it was funny. He must like you or at least respect you." She was still giggling as we got dressed.

Her talking about Besonhurst brought back memories. When I was 18 or so I met this tourist girl and we had a great night. Then he little brother came in and tried to beat me up. We said we would find each other again, but we never did. It couldn't have been Claudia.

Johnny walked back in. "Sonny, do you want men at the piers tonight for the carnival?" "Yes every block. Thank you Johnny." "No problem. Sorry again." "It's okay Johnny just don't let it happen again." Claudia said smiling. John gave her a kiss and left.

We went upstairs to get dressed. She wore denim shorts with a t-shirt. I wore jeans and a t-shirt. We looked completely normal, if you didn't know who we were, you probably wouldn't even be scared of us. She grabbed her clutch and we headed out the door.

"This is great." She said with enthusiasm. "Have you never been to a carnival before either?" I asked her. "Nope, sorry. Did I get to excited?" I wrapped my arms around her waist. "No, it was perfect." We got in line for the ferris wheel. She sat close as we made our way to the top.

"Look at all your territory, dear husband." She said, when we reached the top. "'Our territory, silly wife." I told her. She looked at me and smiled. Her father had spent his time kicking her out, while I kicked her in.

We rode lots of rides and ate funnel cake with a bunch of sugar. We even played some games and I won her a teddy bear. Yea it was stupid, but it was the 'I'm in love' kind of stupid. We decided we would walk around the edge and go home. Everything was fine, then I felt her jolt. "Oh my God Sonny." She said then started off running. I didn't understand why she was running. I kept on her heels.

I saw it. Andrea Floyd was pointing a gun towards Robin and baby Emma. People not raised in the business or trained with guns had off shots. She could hit Emma by complete accident. Claudia made it to Andrea and started struggling for the gun. A few shots went off, but both were pointed toward the air. "Sonny get Robin out!" I heard her yell.

I couldn't leave her, so I found Patrick and made the family leave. When my back was turned I heard two shots go off and the struggle stopped. I pushed through the crowd, scared to see what I found.

Claudia had a surface wound to her arm, it wouldn't need stitches. Andrea was shot in the leg, but would survive. I went by Claudia's side. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" "You know that's not my strong point. Can we just go home, I don't feel like dealing with hospitals or cops." "You become more like me every day." I told her, she stuck her tongue out at me.

I could tell she didn't want to talk about what had happened, but I wasn't having that. She made her way to the stairs. "Claudia, come here." I told her, then welcomed her into my arms. "She was aiming for a child." She said through her sobs. "You stopped her though, you're a hero." She shook her head. "No, I was doing what was right. All I could see was our son, sitting in her arms."

I rubbed her head. "It'll be okay. Do you want to go to bed?" "Please." I happily obliged. She fell asleep in my arms, me thanking God for her.


	17. Miracles

It had been two weeks since the carnival and I was worried about her. She didn't really leave the house or talk. Seeing a gun being pointed at a child was scary, but seeing it as your child was even worse.

She moved in her sleep, unconsciously cuddling into me. I wish I could've shielded her from all the hurt she had felt in her life, including the hurt I had given her.

I saw her open her eyes. She turned herself toward me. "Good morning love." I said to her. "Good morning. What are your plans for this morning?" She asked me.

"I have a business meeting. Do you want to come?" "I can't I have a doctors appointment," She paused looking at the clock, "In like 45 minutes."

We got up and got dressed. She didn't have time to eat and neither did I. We kissed goodbye and parted ways. Her heading to the hospital, me heading to the coffee house. Jason was waiting when I got there.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I told him. "It's okay. How's Claudia?" He knew about the whole Andrea Floyd thing and was amazingly concerned about my wife. "She's okay. Now lets get on the subject. Were Jerry and Ian working alone or were they hired by someone?" Jason stared on into his own little world I guess.

"What motive would they have, by themselves?" He asked. "Well I wouldn't let drugs through my territory." I stated, we debated back and forth on possible persons. Then after two hours we decided to regroup. Jason would have Spinelli look and get back to me.

When I got home Carly with Courtney and Sam were in the sitting room. "Max, why aren't they in the living room?" I asked him.

I turned to them for answers, but Max gave one to me. "Mrs. C said not to let anyone in. She seemed really upset." "Thank you. Carly, Sam you can come in with me." I told them, they followed. "Claudia!" I yelled, knowing she was most likely in our room.

"Sonny!!" I heard her feet hit the floor upstairs. When she reached the steps she yelled again. "Sonny!!" What had got her so excited? She ran down the steps, jumping in my arms. I would've fell if Sam had not put her hand behind me. Claudia wrapped her legs around me and kissed me. "What was that for?" I asked, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Miracles do happen." She said, kissing me again. "What did the doctor say?" I asked, remembering where she had just come from. "Sonny, I'm pregnant."

I was the one that kissed her, she was right miracles do exist. Carly and Sam screamed. I put her down and they went to the couch. They talked about all sorts of stuff.

I was in my own little world. I knew what it felt like to a have a baby on the way. This time it was different, almost surreal. I watched her talk with this huge smile that wouldn't go away. She was also holding Courtney, which attributed to the smile. I couldn't believe this.

The woman I loved the most in my life was having our child. Then I worried this could be high risk, they told her she wouldn't be able to have children. There had to be a risk she wasn't telling me about.

I heard Carly and Sam say goodbye. She stood up and came up to me. She put her hand on my cheek. "Sonny what's wrong?" Her eyes welled up with tears. Before I could answer she said, "You don't want the baby do you?"

She walked away from me. I ran to her side and turned her to me. "Are you joking I want this baby. I already love this baby. But what is it costing you?" I sat her on the couch.

"It isn't costing me anything. This pregnancy is completely normal." She rested her hand on her flat abdomen. "Are you sure?" My eyes welled with tears, we were having a baby. "Positive. I won't let anything happen, I won't lose another child."

I laid down on the couch, and she laid on top of me. I put my hands on top of her hand. "Nothing will happen, because I won't let it." I told her.

She flipped herself over, lifted herself over me and kissed me. I pulled back. "What's wrong?" She whispered in my ear.

"What about the baby?" I asked her. "The baby wants mommy and daddy to make love." She looked into my eyes and smiled. I pushed a piece of hair behind he ear.

"Are you sure?" I asked her again. "Yes. Sonny I love you and right now I want a reward for being such a good girl." I pulled her down to me. "Okay, you'll get your reward."


	18. Truth

She was right this pregnancy so far was fine. Of course with this pregnancy there was no Ric claiming the baby, or me being an ass. I wrapped my arms protectively around her and our child.

Kelly had just ordered her to take an easy like any other pregnancy. No becoming a hostage to save her step-children, or fighting for a gun to save Robin. She didn't have morning sickness or anything like that, everything was going to be okay.

She wiggled out from me. "Trying to squish me to death?" She asked sarcastically. "No I'm sorry." I pouted a little. "I'm just joking, come on you know me better than that." She smiled as she put her hand on her abdomen. "You have a meeting with Jason, right?" She asked.

"Yea, I can cancel if you want me to." She shook her head. "No, we can fend for ourselves for an hour." She smiled. I kissed her head and got up to get dressed. "Please take an easy." I asked as I walked to the door. "Okay I won't go building jumping today." I laughed as I left she was one piece of work.

Jason again was waiting for me when I got there. "What information do you got?" I asked, wanting to get home as quick as possible. "Lorenzo Alcazar ordered the hit." "What?! Isn't he dead?" This was surprising to me.

"I guess not. Spinelli located off shore accounts of his. Money has been going in and out for months." Jason explained. "Find him, I want him dead for real." I told him, my son lost a year of his life Alcazar would lose the rest of his. Jason nodded and left.

I didn't stick around for a cup of coffee. I wanted to get back to my wife. When I got home, I left the car in the front just in case. Something was off and I could feel it. I told Max to stay in the car and keep it running.

My bones ached when I got inside, something was wrong and I could feel it. When I walked into the living room I saw her lying in a heap on the floor where the stairs are. "Claudia!" I ran to her, she was unconscious. I picked her up and took her to the car.

Max knew me well enough to know that when I say it's urgent he knew to drive quickly to the hospital. That's what he did. A gurney was there waiting at the ER entrance.

I sat at her bedside, praying that God wouldn't take our miracle baby away. Her eyes opened slowly. "Sonny." She whispered. "Yea, I'm right here." I told her, she looked so pale. "Is the baby okay?" She dug into my eyes trying to find reassurance.

"I don't know yet. What happened?" "Nothing. I was going upstairs 'cause I felt really tired. Then on maybe the fifth step I got this major dizzy spell and fell I guess." She put her hand on her head.

"I'm sure the baby is fine." I told her. She burrowed herself into the pillows and closed her eyes. It wasn't because she was tired, she was trying to hide her tears. I grabbed her hand.

"Our baby is going to be okay." I told her again. "She has to be." Claudia said rubbing her stomach. Kelly then walked in. Claudia looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Is the baby okay?" She asked.

"The baby is okay for now. You need to limit your movement for awhile, also not so many trips up and down the stairs. And Claudia do you want me to tell him?" I looked from Dr. Lee to Claudia and back again. She said it was all okay.

"I can tell him. Thank you." "No problem. I'm going to keep you overnight for observation." Dr. Lee walked out of the room.

My gaze landed solely on Claudia. "What aren't you telling me?" I looked her straight in the eye. "I didn't want to worry you." She put her head in her hands.

"Just tell me, Claudee, we can get through it." "There's too many things to tell. Like the number of diseases this pregnancy has brought."

Diseases. Plural, more than one. "Just tell me, please." I begged, I needed to know. "Well, where to begin. Um I have lupus which can cause me to miscarry at any time it also causes my dizziness. Also I have chronic hypertension which makes my blood pressure go up whenever it wants to."

My world crashed around me. She wouldn't survive if we lost another child, the burden was too heavy.

I nodded my head. I grabbed one of her hands. "We're going to get through this together. I will let Jason take over for the next eight months and I will focus solely on you." I told her.

She shook her head. "Don't give up the business for me, even if it only is for a few months."

"For you I would do anything. I'm going to take care of you. No going anywhere unless I am with you." Her eyes widened.

"Oh no you will not be my shadow. You will not follow me around everywhere. I've seen you in protective mode, you're overbearing." I disagreed with that statement, I was not overbearing. Well maybe a little.

"You need to sleep, it's late." I told her. "Don't leave me please." She begged. "I'm not going anywhere." I stayed in that chair all night, watching the fetal heartbeat along with hers. Nothing could be better.


	19. Love at first glance

Everything was fine. My kids were happy, the two and a half month baby was safe inside Claudia, and nothing was happening in the mob. Why do I feel so uneasy then? Like something is going to come and knock my world apart.

I got out of bed slowly, so I wouldn't wake her up. I went to the other room where I picked up my memory box. It was from Besonhurst. I had pictures of my mother, Olivia, and Kate. I dug through the box for awhile, examining all the pictures.

When I got to the end I found a picture of the tourist girl. The one I had met on Coney island years ago.

This couldn't be Claudia. I mean the resemblance was there and she had said she went to Besonhurst once. It just couldn't be.

I had fallen in love with this girl from the start. She was so real. Maybe it was my wife, but what was the sense of dwelling in the past. I had been in the picture too, but it had been torn in half.

_Flashback_

"_Why don't we tear it in half, that way I'll have a picture of you and you'll have a picture of me." She told me. "That's a great idea. Do you have to leave?" "My dad will kill you if he finds out about you." _

_Fear flashed in her eyes, like she wasn't joking. "So that's why we've been going back to my place." I said jokingly. She laughed a little and nodded._

_End Flashback_

"Sonny?" Claudia asked, jolting me back into reality. I hid the picture. "Hey why are you up?" I asked, she was supposed to be taking an easy. "You weren't there, I got worried." She told me coming and sitting next to me. "You shouldn't get worried so easily."

"Okay then the baby was worried. What are looking at?" I could tell she was tired, it was four o'clock in the morning. "Some old pictures." I answered. "Is that your mom?" "Yea, she was a good woman." She laid her head on my shoulder. "Tell me about her."

"Well she was strong and brave. She could be kinda dumb too. Like when she got with my step-father." I stopped she was asleep.

I picked her up and carried her back to our room. I covered her with the blanket, then I got in bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up, she was the one that wasn't there. I would not get worried like her, though. I casually walked down the steps. She saw me and tried to hide the picture she was looking at.

I uncovered the picture by picking up a magazine she had hid it under. It was a baby picture of a baby girl. She smiled, trying to not look guilty. She moved her feet and I sat on our couch.

"Who's baby is this?" I asked. She didn't want to tell me, I saw it in her eyes. She shook her head. "Claudee tell me please." She looked down to the ground, up at the ceiling, and anywhere that avoided my eyes.

"That's…………my………baby." She finally spat out. She looked at me. "Where is she? Why didn't you tell me? Who is taking care of her?" All these questions filled my head. Claudia looked defeated.

"I didn't tell you, because not that long ago you didn't like me very much and other things have kinda been on top of the list." She stroked her stomach. "My mother, Domenica, is taking care of her and she's in Milan" She explained.

She started crying. "I was trying to keep her safe. She's only 15, she doesn't know anything about anything." I pulled her onto my lap and tried to calm her down. She stopped crying.

"This isn't good for the baby I have to stop." She said. I stroked her hair, that always seemed to calm her down. "I just have one more question. Is she Trevor's child?"

"No, I was pregnant when I slept with Trevor. You know how I went to Besonhurst, that guy is her father."

My world froze around me, I was that guy, at least I thought I was. I wouldn't say anything, though. She would stress out so greatly, because she had kept a child from me. I would wait and plan accordantly. She and our miracle child would be okay.

I got her upstairs and she took a nap. Could we possibly already have a daughter together? I wasn't mad, I mean she didn't remember me and I didn't remember her. If this was true I would be even happier, if that was possible. Two kids with the woman I loved most in my life, wow.


	20. Dominica

"Claudia wake up." I whispered in her ear. She had her three month doctor appointment in about 15 minutes. "Five more minutes." She begged, rolling to her other side. "If you don't get up now, you're going to miss your appointment." I told her. "I don't care, I'm tired." I grabbed her arms and forced her into sitting position.

I kissed her. "You have to get up." She got out of bed and changed quickly. Pregnancy made her slow moving; she slept a lot more than usual. I picked her up and carried her down the stairs. "Thank you." She said when I her put her down. "You're welcome your majesty." I said under my breath. "Hey!" She exclaimed and we both laughed.

I made her breakfast and we made our way out to the car. She laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm still tired." She told me. I brushed through her silk hair with my fingertips. "I'm sorry."

We made our way into the exam room. When Kelly walked in we shared our 'hellos' and she set up the ultrasound. "Everything looks good. He or she is progressing quite normally." Me and Claudia both smiled. Kelly put away the ultrasound. "Now, Claudia, on the other hand you aren't doing so well." She faced us both.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, Claudia grabbed my hand. "Your blood pressure was high again today. Less activity, stay off your feet more, and don't get worked up over anything. That compromises you and the baby. Promise me."

Claudia nodded. "I promise." Dr. Lee then looked at me. "She says she'll take it easy, but we both know she won't," She paused looking at Claudia's shocked expression, "Can you promise me she'll take an easy?" I laughed, Claudia's face was priceless. "Yes I promise." "Thank you. See you both in a few weeks." We said goodbye and she left.

"Can you believe her?" She asked me seconds later. "Yes, its true Claws and you know it. Taking an easy is not one of your strongest qualities." Her mouth made an 'o' and she glared at me. I helped her off the table and we went home.

"I'll show you both." She said, walking over to the couch and laying down. "I can relax." She mumbled to herself. I took a seat at me desk and started working on paper work. She was still mumbling. A few minutes past of silence past before I heard her bang her fist on the couch.

"This is so boring!" She threw her head back against the pillow. "You know you've only been at this relaxing thing for about a minute and a half." I informed her. "Rub it in, why don't you." She stated sarcastically. Jason then walked into the room. Claudia stared as I stood up and walked over to him.

"What's the matter Jason?" I asked. "I'm here to tell Claudia something." He said looking towards her. "What do you have to tell me?" She asked sitting up. "A woman named Domenica Zacchara was just admitted to GH." He said fear flashing in her eyes. She got up and tried to run past me. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Calm down. We'll go if you stay calm." She nodded and all three of us walked out of the house.

Claudia moved very fast towards the nurse's station. I was the one who spoke though. "What room is Domenica Zacchara in?" "She's in room 215." Elizabeth called over Epiphany. We made our way to her room. "She doesn't speak English anymore. You know Italian right?" Claudia told me. "Yes. Let's go."

I kept my arm around Claudia's waist as we walked into the room. We opened the door to find a very healthy woman lying on the bed. She looked fine at least. Claudia left my side to sit on her mother's bed.

"Momma. Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" Claudia asked. _Momma. What's wrong?_

"Claudia, la mia bellezza. Non preoccuparti per me." Domenica answered. Fully examining her daughter. _Claudia, my beauty. Do not worry about me._

"Momma fare. La prego di dirmi." Claudia looked back toward me, I tried to give her my best reassuring look, even though it wasn't much of one. _I do momma. Please tell me._

"Sto morendo. Ma ho dovuto vederla prima di me. Isabelle è sotto la cura di Rudy ora. Ha voglia di fare la sua mamma, però." Domenica told her daughter. I saw the weight on Claudia's shoulders increase some. _I'm dying. But I had to see you before I did. Isabelle is under Rudy's care for now. She would love to see her mom, though._

Claudia motioned for me to come over. I happily obliged. "Momma questo è mio marito Sonny." Claudia told her. _Momma this is my husband Sonny._

"Ciao Domenica. It's very nice to meet you." I told her, adding a smile in. She looked at me. Then smiled.

"E 'Nice to meet you, too. Si prende cura di mia figlia, giusto?" Claudia looked up at me with loving eyes. She knew the answer just as well as I did. _It is nice to meet you, too. You take good care of my daughter, correct?_

"Sì lo fa." She told her mother. _Yes he does. _"Momma ho qualcosa da raccontare." She put her hand on her stomach, watching her mother's expression change. _Momma I have something else to tell you._

"Sei incinta! Che splendida notizia." Domenica smiled, Claudia had her smile. I smiled as well. _You're pregnant! What wonderful news. _

Something was off with Claudia. She was in pain and I saw it. It wasn't emotional pain either, it was something with the baby.

"Abbiamo bisogno di andare a vedere qualcosa. Saremo di nuovo a destra." I said, tugging Claudia along with me. _We need to go see about something. We'll be right back._

"Why did you do that? I haven't seen my mom in years." She looked a little wobbly, so I pulled her close and held her. "Something's wrong I see it in your eyes right now. You're in pain." I told her. "Yes I am, but what am I supposed to do. My mom is dying, I barely have any time left with her." She rested her head on my chest.

"How bad is the pain?" I asked. "Not bad. Do you think we should see Dr. Lee?" "Yes I do." "Ah!" She screamed, almost falling to the floor in pain. I brought her in my arms and rushed her to the nurse's station. Elizabeth got her a room and put her on a drip.

"Sonny I can't lose this baby." She said wrapping her arms around her tiny baby bump. "You're not going to." I told her as Dr. Lee walked in.

"What does no stress or excitement mean to you two?" She asked us. "Just please tell me the baby is okay." Claudia said. "Amazingly yes. That's one tough kid. Anyway I want you to stay here at least for two nights." Kelly explained. Claudia nodded and she left.

"Sonny, I'm really tired. When I go to sleep can you go talk to my mom?" She asked me with pleading eyes. "Will she be awake?" I asked. "Yea, she's a major night owl." In a matter of minutes she was asleep. I made my way to Domenica's room. Sure enough she was awake. She saw me and motioned for me to sit in the chair next to her bed.

" È l'amore di mia figlia. Vedo lo sguardo negli occhi quando si guarda a lei. Nessun uomo ha mai dato il suo sguardo che nemmeno il padre." She said. _You love my daughter. I see the look in your eyes when you look at her. No man has ever given her that look not even her father._

"Fare l'amore con lei ho tutto. Lei non mi dicono molto sulla sua infanzia, però. Perché?" I asked I truly was digging, maybe too much for my own good. I had to know what he did to her. _I do love her with everything I have. She doesn't tell me much about her childhood, though. Why is that? _

"Vi dirò, se si promessa di non dire la sua. Lei non si ricorda la metà di quanto ha fatto per lei." _I will tell you, if you promise to not tell her. She does not remember half of what he did to her._

"Te lo prometto." I said, I finally was getting answers. _I promise._

__________________________________________________________________________

**Okay the next chapter goes greatly into what I think what happened in Claudia's past. I could be totally off, we don't know. 'Cause the wonderful writers of GH have decided not to tell us.**


	21. Past

Dominica made herself comfortable; I could tell this would be a long story. If it helped me understand my wife better I wanted to hear it.

"Quando ho scoperto che ero incinta, io e Antonio erano entrambi felici. Che rapidamente cambia quando il bambino è diventato più importante per me, poi lui." She told me. I understood this completely, I did have a lot of children. _When I found out I was pregnant, me and Anthony were both happy. That quickly changed when the baby became more important to me then him._

"Quando è nata non era lì. Quando siamo arrivati a casa, ha usato per tenere lontano da lei per me ora. Ho usato per invocare su di lui per non ferire la sua, ma lui ha fatto il suo male." I shook my head. How could a man hurt his daughter? _When she was born he wasn't there. When we came home, he used to take her away from me for hours. I used to beg for him to not hurt her, but he did hurt her._

"Come si è più anziani, ha mantenuto la sua rinchiuso nella sua stanza. Lei non aveva amici, egli non fece loro. Era solo per la sua stanza, quando ho potuto sneak fuori. Era un solitario tale figlio." I actually understood some of the sides I saw of her now. _As she got older, he kept her locked up in her room. She had no friends, he wouldn't let her have them. She was only out of her room when I could sneak her out. She was such a lonely child. _

"Ha abusato di lei in tanti modi. Non solo mentalmente, come si era visto più probabile. Mi è stato inviato via quando ha girato otto, perché amava Maria. Ha sempre parlato con me al telefono ogni giorno. A proposito di Johnny e cose del genere." _He abused her in so many ways. Not just mentally, like you had most likely seen. I was sent away when she turned eight, because he loved Maria. She still talked to me on the phone everyday. About Johnny and things like that._

"La più grande cosa che è accaduto a lei prima che è stata inviata via è stato il loro viaggio a Bensonhurst famiglia. Ha detto che era una volta che si sente amato da una persona diversa da me e Johnny. Ha incontrato questo ragazzo che è stato capo su tacchi per lei. Lei amava lui e se pensava Anthony non avrebbe ucciderlo, lei avrebbe dormito con quel ragazzo." _The biggest thing that happened to her before she was sent away was their family trip to Bensonhurst. She said it was the one time that she felt loved by someone other than me and Johnny. She met this boy who was head over heels for her. She loved him and if she thought Anthony wouldn't have kill him, she would've stayed with that boy._

She would've stayed with me? I made her feel loved even back then. When both our worlds were so dark, she had been my light and now I knew I had been hers. What I had said to her when she was dieing about her being my first and last love, it was true. That girl from Coney Island had been my first love and I had found her.

"Che cosa è successo dopo?" I asked, digging for more information. _What happened next?_

"E 'stata inviata a vivere con me. Quando abbiamo scoperto che il bambino che lei ha chiesto e conservarlo. Ha detto che questa era l'unica cosa che aveva lasciato di lui." _She was sent to live with me. When we found out about the baby she demanded she have it and keep it. She said that this was the only thing she had left of him._

"Thank you so much. I promessa io non respirare una parola di questo per lei. Ottieni il tuo riposo, quando siete liberati Mi piacerebbe se si è venuto a casa con noi." I told her, that would be a comfort to Claudia. _Thank you so much. I promise I will not breathe a word of this to her. Get your rest, whenever you're released I would love if you came home with us._

"Vorrei che troppo. Si prega di inviare il mio amore a mia figlia." I nodded and slowly made my way out of the room. _I would like that too. Please send my daughter my love._

I had to tell her that Isabelle was mine, that we had a child together. She needed to know. It would make her happy, right? The fact that I was the one all those years ago she had fallen in love with. That she had found me.

I looked into her room through the window. She was sound asleep, tossing and turning every once and awhile. She looked at peace, though.

I just wanted her and our baby to make it out safely. This had been her second hospital admission, it was following the same cycle as last time. I wouldn't let anything happen to her this time, though.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Kelly. Her face was solemn, this couldn't be good. "What's wrong?" I asked, wanting to cut straight to the chase.

"She has a major fever, which can cause complications mainly for the baby. We're giving her medicine, but it doesn't seem to be working." She wasn't leaving anything out for the bad news category.

"There's more." I said, this wasn't a guess, I saw it in her eyes. "Her lupus is flaring, she's going to be in a lot of pain, it won't be pretty. Another thing her blood pressure has sky rocketed. Her liver and kidneys aren't looking good. She can't have any excitement. I am completely serious Sonny. You two usually don't listen, but this is her," She pointed towards Claudia's room, "And the baby's life at stake."

I nodded, I did understand. I always had, but people like us always had excitement.. "I do understand, Kelly. I will keep her calm at all costs." I told her, something in Claudia's room started beeping. Kelly ran into the room. I was right on her heels.

Claudia was tossing and turning in her sleep, she was having a nightmare that was making her blood pressure rise. I shook her awake. "Isabelle!" She said, jolting upward. I lightly pushed her back down into the pillows. I looked at Kelly and nodded saying that I had it covered.

She was hyperventilating. "Shh, it's okay. Everyone is fine, you have to calm down." She grabbed my hand. "Is Izzie ok?" She asked. I looked deep into her dark brown eyes. "She's fine and so is your mom." She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I want my daughter to come here, with us, her family." I nodded. "I'll get her on the first plane out."

"No, no, no I need to talk to her first. That's the only home she's ever known." "Okay I understand. You have to stay calm, your blood pressure is way to high right now." She grabbed both of my hands. "There was something I dreamt before my nightmare. Do you wanna know what it was?" She asked. "Sure, I would love to."

"You were the one I met in Bensonhurst all those years ago. You're Izzie's dad." She said. This proved I was right. "Yes I was. Why couldn't you stay with me?" I asked pouting a bit. "Daddy would've killed you and I wouldn't have let that happen." "I don't think he would've killed me." I challenged. She shook her head. "I was so close to…………….death from him so many times, he would have had no problems killing you."

She watched the fetal heartbeat. I put my hand on her baby bump, she put her hand on top of mine. "I can't believe any of this." She said looking down at our hands. "Any of what?" "Us. This baby. The fact that I'm three and a half months pregnant. The fact that I found the only man I'd ever loved." I put my free hand in hers. "I love our children Claudee. And more importantly I love you and will never ever leave you."

She smiled. "You need to sleep." I told her. "Fine, but don't leave me." "I wouldn't dream of it." I told her, she closed her eyes and in a matter of minutes was asleep. I looked at her blood pressure it was rising and then declining. I would ask Kelly about it in the morning, which it was. Four o'clock in the morning, well I've always said I can run on no sleep, I guess now the time to prove it.

________________________________________________________________________

**Okay what do y'all think? Did I do a good job on somewhat explaining her past? Will she and the baby both survive? Please R&R.**


	22. Izzie

**For this chapter I'm not putting the Italian words in. It will be already translated, my translator is not working today.**

I watched her sleep, she was so peaceful. Her blood pressure stayed in somewhat normal range. I ran my fingers up and down her arm and hand.

I hoped she wouldn't be in too much pain when she woke up or else Kelly said she would have to stay here longer. That would not help my master plan of getting Dominica to come home with us, too.

She groaned, her eyes opened. She arched her back, her baby bump showed even more. "Sonny, everything hurts." She told me almost in a whisper, tears forming in her eyes.

I rubbed her arm. "Where does it hurt?" I asked her. "Everywhere." she managed to get out before wincing.

I started at her hand and gave her butterfly kisses going up her arm, making it to her neck, and finally getting to her lips. "I feel much better now." She said smiling, I smiled too.

"I'm glad. Are you ready? We have to get your mom, too." She looked at me confused. "My mom is coming home with us?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled.

Tears formed in her eyes, again. "Pain?" I asked. She shook her head, "Great husband." We both smiled. I helped her get dressed, then we walked to her mother's room. Dominica was ready when we got there.

"Hi, Mom. Are you ready to go?" Claudia said. Both women had their identical smiles plastered on their faces. "Yes, I am." She answered giving her daughter a hug. This was interesting to watch for me, since I had never seen an actual functioning mother/daughter relationship.

I walked the two women out to our car. When we got there Claudia stuck her hand out towards me. "What?" I asked putting my hands in the air. "I wanna drive." Claudia told me, giving one of her devious smiles. My mind flashed back to when I saw her being brought in on the gurney the night of the accident.

"Claudia the last time you drove………" I trailed off. She pulled herself back away from me and Dominica. She shook her head. "Don't do this to me Sonny. Please." She begged, tears fell down her face. I walked over to her and embraced her.

"It's okay, I'm sorry." I then handed the keys to her. She smiled and then laughed. "I'm a little bit too good at acting. Just kidding by the way." I watched her walk over to the car and get in the drivers side, her mother got in the passenger side. I wanted to ride shot gun, though.

We all walked into the house. They both looked around, Dominica taking in her surroundings and Claudia just happy to be home. "Sonny why don't you show mom where she'll be staying." Claudia suggested, I nodded. I led Dominica up the stairs and to her room.

"Make yourself comfortable. We'll come check on you in a little bit." I told her. "Sonny wait." She called out. I turned myself around. "Why was she so upset back there?" She asked. "She had a car wreck about six months back. She was pregnant at the time, she miscarried our son." "My poor daughter." I nodded and turned to leave.

When I got downstairs, Claudia was laying down holding her head. I ran to her. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yea just a little headache. It'll go away shortly." She sat up allowing me to sit next to her. I kissed her head. "I love you." I whispered in her ear. "I love you too. I think I'm going to call Izzie." I nodded my head for approval.

She got her phone and dialed the number. Then she put the speaker phone on.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered. "Izzie, it's me." Claudia said, we both knew that her daughter would know her voice. "Mommy! I miss you so much. Is grammy with you?" "I miss you, too sweet girl. Yes she's resting. Know I have a couple of things to tell you." "Okay shoot." Claudia looked at me. That was a bad choice of words.

"Well first off in five and a half months you'll have a sibling," She paused so that I could hear the gasp that came from Izzie, "Secondly I'm married now to a man named Sonny, he's in on our conversation if you wanna say hi." "Hi Sonny!" She yelled. "Hi Izzie!" I countered. "Mom I wanna come live with you. I love Uncle Rudy and all but I wanna be with my mom." Claudia's smile started getting wider.

"Okay go to the airport, a ticket will be ready for you." Claudia told her. "Thanks mom. Love you." "Love you, too. See you in a little." She hung up the phone. I had already ordered the ticket.

"It's all set, Claudee." I told her, sitting next to her again. She laid down on me. "Thank you. Can we go pick her up?" "Of course." She pulled herself up and kissed me. I was going to meet my daughter. I was so happy.


	23. Home Coming

_**That smile was still plastered on her face. We were bringing our daughter home. Our daughter. "I'm gonna go tell mom what we're doing and see if she wants to come with." Claudia told me, jumping off the couch. I nodded, not that made a difference.**_

_**I stood up and looked at the pictures of Michael, Kristina, and Morgan. I would be adding two frames to the table. I shook my head, a picture was missing. The picture of my son. Claudia's son, I couldn't call him mine I didn't claim him until it was too late. Be careful what you wish for was never more true than that day.**_

_**He was mine, too, though. Claudia always knew he was. She said so for months and instead of listening and believing her I went chasing after Olivia. I was a pig, a disgusting pig. I didn't deserve her, I still don't. Yet here we are living our lives completely, madly in love with one another.**_

_**She walked down the steps. "What's wrong?" She asked me. I realized I had tears in my eyes. I shook my head. "Nothing. Are you ready to go?" She nodded with the smile. I led her out to the car. We started driving. She let out a long, exasperated breath.**_

"_**Something bugging you?" I asked. "Yea, it's pretty bad when you're only four months pregnant and the seatbelt doesn't fit right." I let out a small laugh. "You'll be fine." I told her. "Yea sure, wait until our poor kid doesn't have anymore room, then you'll laugh." "No, honey, I'll laugh when our kid gets so big you can no longer see your feet, which means no more of those horrible heels." She stared straight at me with her jaw hitting the floor.**_

"_**But I love my red stilettos." She said grasping at her foot. "Well honey kiss them goodbye in a few months." She gasped. "Never." We both laughed. "Okay, now on to a more serious subject. You can't let Izzie know you are her father." I was shocked, why couldn't I tell my own daughter that I was her father.**_

"_**Can you explain that one to me?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the two lane road. "She has resented her unknown father her whole life. For not coming after me and finding us. For not knowing her and just supposedly not giving the time of day to me, her mother." She explained.**_

"_**Wow that's a lot of resentment from a person I don't even know." I countered. "Come on Sonny, in the beginning didn't you resent your dad a little for leaving." "True, but I got over and so will she." "I don't want her to resent you when she barely knows you." "Okay I won't say a word." I agreed and Claudia smiled.**_

_**The road was pretty much car-less. On the turn and car came into my lane. I kept the wheel steady and jammed on the breaks. The car didn't roll and there was no contact with the other car, but that didn't matter to my wife.**_

_**I pulled over to the side of the road and got out. I made my way to her side of the car and opened the door. I pulled her shaking body close to mine. She sobbed into my shirt. "Why couldn't I do that? Stay completely calm." She asked through her tears.**_

"_**I don't know, but everything is okay. I'm here. Shh." Her body still shook, but she wasn't crying anymore. "I'm sorry, Sonny." "You have nothing to be sorry for. Are you okay?" "Yea, let's go." I kissed her head and closed her door. I was even more careful on the road.**_

_**We waited at the international entrance for our daughter. Finally Claudia saw her. "There she is." She told me. Izzie ran towards Claudia and would've knocked her over if I hadn't been standing behind her.**_

"_**Momma!" She exclaimed. Izzie was a little shorter then Claudia. She looked her age of fifteen soon to be sixteen. She had olive skin with dark brown eyes. Her hair was jet black and when I saw her smile I knew she was my daughter, because she had my dimples.**_

"_**I've missed you so much angel." Claudia managed to tell her before hugging her again. "I missed you too." Izzie stepped back to examine her mother. "What's the matter?" Claudia asked. "Nothing you look good I still can't believe you're pregnant." Claudia nodded.**_

_**Both women looked at me. "Izzie this is Sonny." Izzie came up to me and gave me a hug. Both Claudia and I smiled. "Hi Izzie." I whispered so no one could hear except her. "Hi Sonny." "Why don't we take you home." I suggested both of them agreed.**_

_**Claudia sat in the back seat with Izzie, they caught up. Talking about a lot of things including me, the baby, Uncle Johnny, and when we got to the house Izzie could only gasp. I turned to see Claudia nodding to her.**_

_**We walked into the house. "Wow, mom you totally decorated this place." Izzie said. Claudia laughed. "How'd ya know?" Claudia asked. "It's your style. Anyways where's my room?" Claudia looked at me for approval and I nodded. "You can have any room you like other than mine and Sonny's and your grandmother's." **_

_**Izzie turned to me with her mouth making a perfect 'o' shape. "Is she serious?" Was all she could say. "Yes, any room that makes you feel comfortable. I'll call Max and Milo so they can carry your bags." I explained. She had her mother's smile. "Thanks." She ran upstairs. Claudia still had the smile plastered on her face.**_

"_**I've never seen you smile so much." I told her. She made her way towards the couch. "Really? Well my whole family is in one house." That made me smile, before all of this we weren't a family. Me and her. Marriage was the only true way I was her husband. All that had changed. I looked at her face to see her grimace.**_

_**I ran towards her. "What's wrong?" I asked worried. She shook her head, she was also hyperventilating. "Nothing." She grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach. I waited and then I felt it, the baby was kicking. I bent my head over and kissed her stomach. She pulled my head to her lips and we kissed.**_

"_**Eww sorry." Izzie said making her way back towards the steps. "No baby girl it's fine, come here." Claudia motioned for her to sit next to her, which Izzie happily complied to. "Where's Grammy?" Izzie asked. "Upstairs, she'll be down in a little to see you. Do you wanna feel the baby?" Claudia asked, Izzie nodded. Claudia placed Izzie's hand on her extended abdomen. Izzie gasped. "Wow." She said almost in a whisper.**_

_**Claudia nodded. The stairs started to creak. Izzie shot herself up and ran toward the stairs. "Grammy!" She yelled. Once Dominica was completely down the stairs, Dominica pulled her grand-daughter into a hug. Claudia looked at me with tear filled eyes. Dominica and Izzie went and sat on either side of Claudia. They talked and caught up.**_

_**I said something about making dinner, all of them looked at me and nodded. I stood at the entrance for the kitchen for awhile. Claudia got up and poured herself a glass of water. She made eye contact with me. I smiled at her. She shook her head and sat back down with her mom and daughter.**_

_**Dinner went by without a hitch and everyone enjoyed each others company. Dominica went to bed first and the three of us watched a little TV. Me in the big chair and my wife and daughter practically laying on the couch. After about thirty minutes Izzie was asleep.**_

"_**Claudia." I said in almost a whisper, pointing to Izzie who had her head on Claudia's lap. Claudia maneuvered her head so she could see Izzie's eyes closed. She gently shook Izzie awake. "What?" She asked, slurring the word a little. "Izzie girl I think it's time for you to go to bed." Claudia said softly.**_

_**Izzie nodded, got up gave her mother a hug and then came over and gave me a hug. "Night mom, night Sonny." She said. "Night." Me and Claudia said in unison. Izzie trudged up the steps. I walked over to the couch and laid there with Claudia. "So when is her birthday?" I asked, wanting to know the little things about her daughter.**_

"_**Oh God." She said. "What?" I asked her. "I'm due the week of her birthday in August. Oh crap what if I go into labor." She jolted upward and started to walk around. I got up and grabbed her. I wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay, I doubt you will. Those dates are usually off." "Thanks. So who do you think she looks like?" She asked me.**_

"_**Well mostly me, I see a little bit of you in her." She laughed. "I don't think so, she has my skin, my smile, my nose and my mouth. The only thing she has of yours is the dimples." "Okay sweetheart whatever you say." I said sarcastically, she smacked my arm. She really does look like me, but Kelly said no excitement so that means I have to agree to disagree. **_

_**I carried her up the steps and into our room. I threw her on the bed. I laid next to her and gave her a kiss. "You take my breath away you know that?" I told her. "You do the same for me. How did I get so lucky?" "You aren't, believe me. Claudee I love you and this baby." I said, stroking her extended abdomen. "Sonny I love you, too." She made her way on top of me.**_

"_**What do you think you're doing?" I asked, looking at her funny. "I want to reward you for bringing us all home." "What about the baby?" "This will be good for the baby, this helps me relieve stress." "Claudia, I think you need rest." She shook her head. "Am I gonna have to go ask Kelly to write me a note so I can have sex?" she smiled playfully at me. "Oh never mind." I said pulling her down on top of me. **_


	24. Party Planning

It was way too early to get up, even for my standards, but I had to get Izzie up for school. She had been going for the whole month she had been here with us. Michael and Kristina had bonded to her almost immediately and I guess she was in their little 'group'.

I walked into her dark, very messy room. Finally, after tripping on a few things I made it to her bed. "Izzie, girl wake up." I whispered to her. "Five more minutes please." She begged. "I don't think so. Come on your mother is up making you breakfast, you know how pissed she'll get if you're not down there." "Fineee." She groaned, getting up, fixing her hair, and then walking out the door.

My wife, even at five months pregnant, made Izzie feel like a princess. Not that I minded, I mean our house was like a castle. Dominica was also in our kitchen helping Claudia prepare all the cereals. Dominica had pretty much learned English, she spoke it very well.

I walked towards Claudia and kissed her. "Good morning." I said, my lips just inches from hers. "Good morning." She replied, kissing me again. "Come on guys, I'm trying to eat here!" Izzie yelled from the table. Me and Claudia stuck our tongues out at her. "Iz you need to go get dressed, the bus will be here soon." Claudia told her. Izzie brought her bowl to the sink and then ran from the room.

"You two need to be more careful. I don't really enjoy seeing you both kiss either." Dominica said. "Shut up, mother!" Claudia said, both women laughing. I shook my head, it was going to be so hard for Claudia when she died, which the doctors said could be soon or far away.

Me and Claudia went into the living room, as Izzie ran down the steps. "Bye mom, bye Sonny." She said hugging us. "Bye, love you." We said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed. Izzie ran out the door as the bus honked it's horn. Dominica walked into the room. "Did I miss her?" She asked, we both nodded. "Well I'm going to go take a nap." She gave Claudia a kiss and walked up the steps.

Claudia sat down on the couch. After Dominica was out of hearing distance she said, "She's getting worse." "Hey it'll be okay, we'll always have our family." She nodded, then we both heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled to Max at the other end. Mac and Lucky walked in behind him. Claudia looked at me, fear was burning in her eyes.

"Sonny Corinthos, you are under arrest for the murder of Lorenzo Alcazar." Mac told me, so Jason had killed him. "Sonny?" Claudia asked in a shaky voice. Lucky tried to pull me away, but I stood my ground. "Hold on, Spencer. Claudia calm down, call Diane, and stay here with Dominica." I told here before I was hauled off.

Lucky threw me in the police car, I had to give Mac one thing he was good at trying to guess. By the time we got to the station, reporters were standing there, yelling out dozens of questions. They pulled me closer to the interrogation room when I saw Claudia come running through the door. Did she ever listen to me? "Excuse me!" She yelled, pushing her way through the reporters. She tripped on something though and fell to the floor. Possibly hitting her stomach.

I wiggled myself free of Lucky. "Claudia," I said sliding on the floor, "Are you okay?" I put my hand on her stomach, she was gasping for breath. Finally everything slowed in her. "Yea, the baby just kicked." I got her into the chair. "Do you want some water?" I asked. She shook her head. "No I'm good." "Get him in interrogation one!" Mac yelled. Lucky grabbed me hard just as Diane walked in.

"Now come on Commissioner. What evidence do you have? Also I can get you and your cop over there for not letting my client help his pregnant wife and assault." Diane told Mac, arching her eyebrows. Me and Claudia both smirked. "You wouldn't?" Mac asked, doubtfully. "Oh believe me I would." "Get him into interrogation one." Mac said harshly.

I sat at the table trying to make the voices out. More likely the words, I knew the voices all too well. Mac was standing in front of my door, obliviously trying not to let Diane in. The voice talking to him started getting louder. "Let me in!" I knew that voice. It was Claudia, oh wonderful she was gonna get all excited.

I saw Mac shake his head, then he gave her some bogus explanation probably. "Let me see my HUSBAND!!" She yelled, her voice getting louder. Mac again shook his head. "Let me see my husband, Mac, now!!!" My door then opened, she ran in. I smiled at her, no one could make Mac back down.

"Too over the top?" She asked. "Just a little, but that's okay. Are you sure you and the baby are okay?" She walked around the table and sat on my lap, she grabbed me hand and put it on her stomach. Then the baby kicked. "Feel that? He or she is just fine, I promise." She told me. "Maybe I'll call Jason or Johnny to take you to get checked out." "No, you will do no such thing. Besides how could you?" "You called Diane so I still have my one phone call left." I smiled while she frowned.

"Don't the baby's fine, you're the one I'm worried about." She ran her hand down my cheek. "You shouldn't be worried about me I'm fine. Oh and do you ever listen to me?" She got up off my lap and walked to the other chair. "What do you mean?" "I told you to stay at home, you didn't, and I told you to stay out there in that chair, you didn't do that either." "You told me to call Diane and I did that." She smiled proudly.

Diane walked in the room. "Unless you have an alibi they can stick you with an arrest." She told us. "When was this guy murdered?" Claudia asked, resting her chin in her hand. "About two weeks ago, around ten am. Why?" "Because two weeks ago at ten I had a doctors appointment and if they don't believe me they can go ask Dr. Lee." I was impressed she knew how to work things.

Diane ran from the room, leaving the door opened. Mac looked at Claudia pushing his eyebrows together. Then he picked up the phone, most likely calling General Hospital. His eyes practically come out from there sockets as he hung up the phone. I heard Claudia snicker as Mac handed some papers to Diane.

She laid the papers in front of me. "Sign here and you'll be released." I signed and walked out of the room with my wife by my side. The reporters were all gone, but who cared. I tightened my grip on Claudia, afraid of losing her. "I love you." She whispered into my ear. "I love you, too."

When we got home it was time for Izzie to be home, but she wasn't yet. "Thank God she isn't home, she would flip out." Claudia said, reading my mind. "Yea, let's not mention how our days went today." "Deal." She agreed, then Izzie walked in the door. "Guys I have you question for both of you." Izzie said, talking with her hands. We all sat on the couch.

"Go ahead." Claudia said. "Okay so me, Krissy, Tiff, and a whole bunch of other people were talking about our sweet sixteen's and stuff. Well me and Krissy realized that we were both born in August so we thought maybe we could have a joint party. We pretty much have everything planned out, we just need an address to put on the invites. We were wondering if we could have it here." She studied both of our faces.

"Well I'm okay with it, but you must have your mother's approval and Alexis's." I told our daughter. Claudia looked from Izzie to me and back. "I guess it's fine with me." Claudia said. "Sonny could you possibly convince Alexis?" Izzie asked looking at me. "I can try." She came over to my chair and hugged and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks I gotta call Krissy!" She pulled out the phone and started to walk up the steps.

After two hours of convincing Claudia that she wouldn't go into labor, and convincing Alexis that everyone would be safe. The party was set up and ready to go and it was still four months away. Then when everyone went to sleep me and Claudia sat on our couch tangled in each others arms.

"I need to ask you something." Claudia said stroking my hand. "Okay." "Why did you decide to stay married to me? I know in the beginning you didn't love me, so why." "Because I realized that out of every woman I was with you were different. You never tried to change me. You knew that the way I was, was set in stone and you accepted that." "You never needed to be changed." She told me.


	25. Need

The party planning was still in full force. Claudia, Izzie, and even Dominica had been roped into it. Kristina was even at our house helping the effort, it was her party, too. Heels were also soon going to be a distant memory for Claudia, she could barely see her feet still. Oh and how could I forget Izzie had started calling me dad.

"Are you girls hungry?" I asked the four of them. "Yes!" They all yelled. "Okay, I'll call when it's ready." I turned and walked into the kitchen. I started to pull out random ingredients, listening to all the girls talk. Their voices carried pretty far.

Then all their voices stopped, maybe they had lowered them I went on and turned on the stove. Then Izzie, Kristina, and Dominica ran into the kitchen. "Dad, there's a man, he's pointing a gun at mom." Izzie told me, starting to cry. Dominica walked over to me as Kristina hugged her sister.

"It's Anthony." Dominica whispered in my ear, and with that I ran out of the kitchen. I stayed behind a plant, pulling out my gun. She was trying to have a conversation with him. "Dad, give me the gun." She said. She was trying to turn him around, so his back was facing me, making it easier for me to pull my gun on him.

"No Claudia let me just see your mother." He said, turning along with Claudia, he was playing into her hand. "No! I won't let you hurt her, not again." She yelled. "Well you see Claudia I have a dilemma, because if I shoot you to get to her, my grandchild might not survive, but if its not a boy it doesn't matter." "Well I don't know, so there's another dilemma for you." She wrapped her arms around the baby, trying to protect it.

"Claudia don't get smart or I may just shoot for the fun of it." He laughed at her. She kept moving and finally his back was turned. I stepped out of the shadows and pulled the gun on him. "Corinthos, I wondered how long it would take for you to come to the rescue." "Claudia go!" I told her.

"I don't think so Claudia." Anthony yelled. "If she moves I shoot." As he said that she grasped onto the couch. Her blood pressure was rising again. I shot at him, I didn't care if he lived or dies I needed to get to my wife and child. Max and Milo ran in, they usually do have great timing, I pointed at Anthony and they took him away.

"Mom!" Izzie yelled running into the room, followed by Kristina and Dominica. I got to Claudia and grabbed her arm. "You okay?" I asked. She shook her and fell into my arms. "Mom!" Izzie yelled again. "Claudia!" Kristina and Dominica yelled in unison. I picked her up, balancing her head and ran towards the doors, everyone followed.

Max and Milo were already preoccupied so Dominica drove to General Hospital. "You guys go, I'll park." She said. Kristina opened the door and I ran to the emergency room entrance. A gurney was waiting along with Dr. Lee and several nurses. Dr. Lee looked at me questionably as they rolled her into the hospital.

They wouldn't let any of us in the room. So I stood with Izzie and Kristina, who were both in tears. "Daddy, is mom gonna be okay?" Izzie asked me looking into my eyes. "I don't know Iz, I don't." My own eyes welling up. I went up and held my daughter. She was mine whether she liked it or not. Kristina just sat there, trying to process everything.

"Dad, that was Anthony Zacchara, wasn't it?" Kristina finally said. I wanted to breakdown and cry, but both girls looked at me critically. "Yes, that was Claudia's father." I finally answered. "How could a man do that to his daughter?" Kristina asked in disbelief. "Anthony is a very sick and twisted man." Just as I said that Dominica walked up.

"How is she?" She asked immediately. "We don't know they won't let us in the room." Izzie cried, Dominica grabbed her and held her in her arms. I grabbed Kristina who had started to cry again. "This is all my fault." She sobbed. "Why is it your fault?" I asked. "He wanted me and Dominica, but Claudia told us all to run and now the stress, something's wrong, and I could be responsible for another one of my siblings death." She said through her tears. Izzie walked over and motioned for me to give Kristina to her.

"Sis, it's gonna me okay. Mom's strong and I'm sure the baby is, too. This isn't your fault Krissy." Izzie told her. "You think?" Kristina looked up at her. Izzie gave a reassuring nod and smile. Dr. Lee walked out of Claudia's room. Izzie jumped off the chair. "Is my mom okay?" She asked.

Dr. Lee shook her head. "Sonny I need to speak to you alone." She looked right at me. "Oh no! That's my mom in there and I demand to know what's going on." Izzie yelled. I went to her and put her in my arms. "I'll tell you once I know." She nodded and sat back down.

Me and Kelly walked several feet away. "Did not you both promise to keep he stress level low." I nodded. "That didn't happen and now she is in the range for a stroke or heart failure." My resolve crumbled and tears started to pour from my eyes. "How's the baby?" I asked, it distracted me from the fact that again my wife could die.

"It would be a whole lot better if its mother wasn't at such a high risk." She said harshly. "Can we see her?" She nodded and left. I walked back towards our family. Izzie walked towards me, quickly. "What's wrong with my mom?" She asked starting to cry again. "Shh, it's okay. Her blood pressure is too high, they're gonna try to bring it down." "What about the baby?" Kristina asked, she had already caused the death of her un-born baby brother months ago, in her own mind she didn't want to be the cause again.

"It's okay for now. Do you guys want to go see her?" I asked. Izzie and Kristina both nodded. Dominica just sat there. "Dominica?" "I'll stay out here for now." She said looking up and smiling. I nodded and walked with the girls into her room. I walked to her side and grabbed her hand. Izzie climbed into the bed with her and Kristina stood at the foot of the bed.

"You gotta be okay mommy, please." Izzie begged. She laid her head in Claudia's neck and cried a little. Kristina walked to her sister's side and put her hand on Izzie's shoulder. "I can't lose you, mom, I can't." She begged some more, it obliviously did something, because Claudia's eyes opened.

"What am I doing in here, again?" She asked, this made me laugh, because she add the word 'again' to the end of her question. "You got too stressed out, again." I told her. She stuck her tongue out. Then she realized that Izzie was right by her side. She ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "It's okay baby girl, I'm right here." She told Izzie. "But momma, you……….you.." She trailed off. "I'm okay now. Me and your baby sibling are fine."

Claudia looked at Kristina. "What's wrong, Krissy?" She asked. "I caused this, I did this to you and my little sister or brother." Her voice trembled. Claudia shook her head. "This isn't your fault, he would've hurt you and I will never let that happen to any of you." She looked at me. "Girls, why don't you go wait outside for a few minutes." Both girls nodded and gave Claudia a hug before leaving.

I climbed into bed with her and put my hand on her stomach. I felt the baby kick and she smiled. "Sonny if I d…….die-" I cut her off. "Don't you dare talk like that, don't you dare give up." "No listen to me, if I do you have to tell Izzie that you're her father, or else she'll have to go back to Milan and she loves it here." "Okay, also you can be released, so I'll go get the papers." I told her, kissing her and leaving.

I ran back to the room after getting the papers signed. All three girls had helped Claudia get dressed, and gotten her into the wheelchair. "Let's go! Please." She begged then smiled.

I carried her up the steps to our bedroom. I placed her gently on the bed and laid next to her. "You really scared me today." I told her. "I'm sorry, I was scared too. He was so close to my mother, my daughter, and my step-daughter all at the same time. I had to protect them before anything else. I would like my reward, thank you." She said, looking into my eyes. "Oh no, not tonight you need rest not sex."

"No I'm pretty sure I know what I need and I need you." She said pulling me into a kiss. After we released I was inches away from her face. "If you need me, you have me." I told her kissing her again. So in the end she did get her reward.

________________________________________________________________________

**Okay I know it was really fast paced in the beginning, but that was to show how everything was moving. I might have to change the rating to M, because I feel so limited with just saying they rewarded each other so we will see.**


	26. Clothes

**Two more months until we got to meet our little boy or girl and now heels were nothing to Claudia. She couldn't wear them her feet were swollen and she couldn't see them anyways. Dr. Lee had ordered her on strict bed rest until she was at eight and a half months to assure everything would turn out okay.**

**I watched her sleep, she was so perfect. She was all mine. Her eyes opened. "I know you're my husband, but waking up to you staring at me, Sonny seriously." She said. "I'm just so in love with you." I told her. "Aww, I love you too. Can you hand me that lotion, please?" I nodded and grabbed it the night stand.**

**She pulled up her shirt and poured the lotion on it. I saw a stab scar on her side. "Who gave you that?" I asked, tracing the scar. "Jerry Jacks," She turned to her other side and pointed to another stab scar, "Explosion. They match." She laughed. I ran my fingers down her face.**

"**You'll never have to go through any of that again." I promised. "Oh yea you're just going to let me go through child birth." She said sarcastically. "It takes two. Claudia I truly do love you and this baby and our family." A few tears dropped from her eyes. "I love you, too. Everything we have I love. I never thought I could fall in love, with you none the less."**

**She traced the lines on my hand. "You should rest." I told her. "I don't want to rest, that's all I do, sit here and be bored." She groaned. I put my hand on her well formed baby bump. "Our baby needs his or her mother to rest and it needs the time to grow." I explained. "Don't you think he or she has grown a little bit too much, I'm a balloon."**

**I laughed. "You are beautiful, understand beautiful. No matter what." "Thank you Sonny." She said. She kissed me passionately. I moved closer to her, then on top of her. "Oh." She said suddenly, I looked at her. "Baby kicked." She explained. I bent my head and kissed her stomach, she smiled.**

**I bent my head towards her while she stretched her head towards me. "Not the easiest thing in the world is it?" She asked in a whisper. "Nothing with you is easy." I countered. She unbuttoned my dress shirt while I pulled her oversized shirt over her head. I kept myself over her, not putting my weight on her. She ran her hands down my chest.**

**About an hour later we stopped. "Seven months pregnant and we still got it." She said, I started to laugh. I held her tightly in my arms, I was still so afraid she would just slip away with no warning. "You are real, right?" I asked her, she turned herself to face me. "Why do you ask?" "Every once and a while my mind goes back to when you were in the coma and I almost lost you and then I think, 'What if this is just a good dream?'" I explained. "Well I'm real, always will be." We stayed entangled in each others arms for a very long time, then Izzie walked in.**

**She had this disgusted look on her face, me and Claudia were just happy that we had gotten dressed before she walked in. "How can you guys still do that? I mean seriously, mom no offense but you're huge-" Claudia cut her off, "Offense taken!" "I didn't say as big as a house, did I? Anyways, I mean seriously." "How do you know we did anything?" I countered. "The looks on your faces are enough. Anyway I need an outfit for the party. Daddy can you please take me and Krissy shopping?" She pouted a little.**

"**The party isn't for another two months." I explained, in the truth I really didn't want to leave Claudia. She would probably start walking around if I did. "Oh, but Sonny you don't get it. She needs at least three outfits, that way she can change her mind three times. Krissy at least needs four outfits. Take them, I won't do anything to hurt my baby." She explained. My mind flashed back to after the accident, she had said the exact thing to Johnny.**

"**Is Kristina downstairs?" I asked. Izzie nodded. "Okay lets go." I said putting a smile on my face. I bent down and kissed Claudia goodbye. Me and Izzie walked down the steps and Kristina smiled.**

"**She can convince you of just about anything. How come I can't do that?" Kristina asked. "Oh believe me, sis, you can, you just haven't used your superpower yet." I smiled at my daughters. My daughters. Wow that was still going to take time to get used to. "Alright girls time to go to the mall." I told them, they ran quickly out the door.**

**The mall was crowded and I understood why mothers took their daughters shopping. They had to go to all these stores just to find what they were looking for. Izzie wanted something more laid back and not so girly girl. While Kristina wanted a sun dress. The first store we went to was Aeropostale, they found nothing after an hour of trying things on. So we moved on to American Eagle, I think, where Kristina got a blue dress and a purple dress.**

**Izzie got one of her outfits of this plaid, I think they called it a tunic with these really short jean shorts. I didn't approve any of their choices, yet I still got to pay for them. "Where do you girls want to go next?" I asked after grabbing the bags out of their hands. "Abercrombie!" They both exclaimed. I laughed under my breath.**

**Abercrombie smelt horrible like fifteen different men's colognes at once. Somehow my two daughters thought it smelt wonderful and took their sweet time picking the things they were trying on slowly. Izzie got two outfits from there and Kristina got one.**

**I bought, no Izzie picked out a short jean skirt with a short sleeved grey top and this jackety thing that 'completed' the outfit. Then she got jeans, which I didn't see how she was going to wear in August but oh well, and this cover up thing with an orange tank top under it.**

**Kristina got this flowery dress that had straps and all sorts of stuff. I must say both my girls have good taste. So we went to the food court, ate dinner, and then I drove home.**

**When I looked in the backseat both girls were asleep. Izzie had her head on Kristina's shoulder, while Kristina's head was on top of Izzie's. I called Max over and we carried the girls in the house and put them in bed. I got all the bags and Max and Milo distributed them. I walked into my bedroom, with Claudia asleep on the bed.**

**I put the comforter on top of her and kissed the top of her head, which woke her up. "How did it go?" She asked drowsily. "Good, I'm so tired." "They can be a handful." She said, her eyes still closed. "That's a understatement. Good night I love you." I told her, kissing her on the lips. "Good night dear husband, I love you too." She fell back asleep immediately. In the next few minutes I was out too. **


	27. Strength

A month until the baby got here, a month until the party, and a month before everything changed. The doctors were giving Dominica a month to live. I hadn't slept in my own bed or with my wife for about two weeks. It was the same, Claudia was stuck in the bed so at night Dominica would climb in with her then Izzie. I didn't mind, because this was going to be hard for both my girls.

Kristina had gone back to Alexis to be with Molly, who needed her. Alexis had given me more visitation rights since Claudia and Izzie had talked to her. Kristina would be moving in after Dominica died to help her big sister (not that much bigger only two days apart). My cell phone rang, this jolted me back to reality. It was Claudia.

"You are right upstairs." I stated the obvious. "Yes I didn't really want scream and you really didn't want to hear me scream. Anyways I need you to come help me out of bed, I'll round up the troops." I made my up the stairs and towards our room. Today was the day that Izzie and Dominica were going to see the ultrasound of our son or daughter.

She smiled as I walked into the room. "How are you feeling?" I asked, stupid question that was going to get her started. "Fat, Sonny, that's how I'm feeling." I stuck my hand out and helped her up. "You aren't fat." I told her. "Sonny I don't even know if I'm wearing the same pair of shoes." I looked down. "You are." She clapped her hands once. "Thank God."

She grabbed onto the railing as we walked down the steps. I kept my hand on her at all times until we were off the steps. "Sonny I'm okay stop worrying, you're getting wrinkles." She told me. Then she whistled Izzie and Dominica walked down the steps. "Everyone ready?" I asked. They all nodded their heads.

We sat in the waiting room, waiting for Claudia's name to be called. "So do you wanna know if it's a girl or a boy?" I asked Claudia, I knew she didn't, but her mom might not ever if we didn't ask now. "No I want it to be surprise." I smiled. The nurse walked over to us.

"Claudia Corinthos?" Claudia nodded and smiled. We all got up and followed the nurse into an examination room. She took Claudia's blood pressure and left the room. I helped Claudia on the examination table as Dr. Lee walked in. "Hey Claudia how ya doing?" She asked. "Good, how do my charts say I'm doing?" Claudia knew by now that it didn't matter how she felt the charts didn't lie.

Dr. Lee looked down at the charts, rereading them several times. "Everything looks good, even your blood pressure is going back into normal range. I'm taking you off bed rest, but you must call me if anything happens out of the ordinary." Claudia nodded her head agreeing. Kelly squeezed the gel onto Claudia's very pregnant baby bump. When she put the wand on her stomach a strong heartbeat started. Izzie and Dominica stood on each side of me and I was closest to Claudia.

The baby showed on the screen. "There's your baby. Do you guys want to know the sex?" She asked us. Both me and Claudia shook our heads. I looked at Izzie's face staring at the monitor, she had a huge smile and her eyes glimmered with tears.

Then I looked at Dominica's face, she also smiled. There were no tears in her eyes though. She might not even meet this child, she could die before he or she was ever born. I knew what she thought, she couldn't get attached. The doctors said that the cancer was terminal, there was nothing any of us could do, which just made me more depressed.

"Everything looks fine, growing normally, he or she is moving a good amount, and you're the perfect weight for this stage of a pregnancy." Dr. Lee explained, I laughed at the last part silently as Claudia rolled her eyes. "Thank you Dr. Lee." Claudia said smiling sweetly. "You're welcome." She threw out before leaving.

Claudia hopped swiftly off the table, making me cringe I tried to move to catch her, but she was fine. "Stop worrying will you." She smiled and went and hugged her mother. "What did you think mommy?" She said in a whisper even though I heard it. "I think I'm so proud of the woman you've become. I love you." "I love you, too, momma."

When we got home I sat on the couch as all the girls did different things. Claudia and Dominica were roaming the property and Izzie was upstairs talking to this boy named Jonah. I cringed at the idea of her having a boyfriend, but what was I supposed to do. I couldn't actually.

I thought about my poor wife, she was going to lose her mother in a month or so. Then have a baby either before or after her daughter's sweet sixteen. I didn't know how she was going to handle it all. Yes she was strong, but nothing in this world is unbreakable.

"Dad?" Izzie asked walking down the steps. "Yea what's up sweet heart?" She came and sat next to me on the couch. "Nothing I think I was thinking about the same thing as you." She smiled up at me. "Really, what were you thinking about?" I asked her. "How mom isn't gonna break when her whole life changes." "Okay you were right. Look I don't want you to worry about this, it will all be taken care of." I told her.

Tears welled in her eyes. "I do though, dad. Grammy has been like a second mom to me. I've seen how close her and mom are. Mom is gonna be so, I don't know and then she'll try to act strong in front of me." She was in a full blown sob now. "Shh, it's all okay." "Dad I don't want to lose her, I've lost so many people, including a father that doesn't even know I exist," My heart broke in two.

"Izzie I promise as long as I'm here, it'll all be okay. I love you." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you too dad."


	28. So it all began

Today was the day of the party. Kristina, Izzie, Dominica, Michael, and Morgan were setting up as Claudia directed them. It was funny to watch, which is what I did, because my wife told me to not help her and to stay out of her way. She rested both hands on her extended abdomen. She pointed here or there for the decorations to be put in their exact place.

I heard Izzie and Kristina complain about how it was their party and they shouldn't have to set up. Claudia shot that idea right out of the water. Carly and Sam walked in the door. "Wow this place looks amazing!" Carly exclaimed, Sam nodded. Claudia waddled over to them, giving each of them the best hug she could manage. Kids waved to both and then went back to working.

"Where's my God-daughter?" Claudia asked. "She's at home with her daddy, Jax really wanted some father-daughter bonding." Carly explained. "Aww, that's sweet." Claudia and Sam both said. I got up to help the kids with the decorations, Claudia grabbed my arm. "You," She said pointing at me, "Take orders from them." She pointed to the kids, who were all laughing. I nodded, the three women sat down on the couch.

"How are you feeling Claws?" Sam asked her, as I eavesdropped. "Fat I feel very fat." Claudia stated matter of factly. "Eh, you really aren't, I was bigger with Michael and he was born early." Carly told her. "Yea Claws you really aren't I was bigger with Lila." I quietly said a prayer that nothing would happen to this baby that happened to Lila.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a little bit better." Claudia smiled and examined the house. "How do you guys think it looks? We opened up the pool too." "It looks great we promise." Sam told her. Izzie ran toward the door as the bell rang. "What's that about?" I asked.

"It's Jonah." Kristina told me, rolling her eyes. Claudia struggled to get up, so I went and helped her up. Izzie walked in holding hands with this Jonah person. "Mom, dad this is Jonah. Jonah this is my mom and dad." We shook hands with him.

"It's nice to meet you both." He said, me and Claudia smiled. They went off to help finish setting up. "I really don't like the idea of our daughter having a boyfriend. You got pregnant at her age." I whispered in Claudia's ear. She tapped my chest twice before saying, "Deal with it sweetheart." She walked back over to Carly and Sam.

There were going to be at least fifty people at this party. The rules were pretty simple. No one went upstairs or farther than the pool area. Both of our girls knew this and it was their job to tell the teenagers as they arrived. The only thing I was worried about was Claudia. All these teenagers, she could get knocked over easily. I would have to be in the kitchen most of the time, helping the chefs.

I watched as a bunch of people poured into my house. Izzie and Kristina greeted them and told them all the rules. I looked to find my wife at the terrace doors admiring her handy work. I walked over to her.

"You did a great job everything looks great." I told her, she smiled. "I wanted to make sure it was a special day for Izzie and Krissy. I can't believe my little girl is sixteen. It seems like just yesterday she was in here." She said pointing to her stomach. Her eyes teared as she watched her mother mingle with all our daughter's friends.

"She knows it's gonna happen soon." She tried her best to smile. "You don't know, anything's possible." She nodded her head. "I just hope she gets to meet the baby, she was so good with Izzie." I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sure she will. I gotta get to the kitchen. I love you." "Love you too." She said, but her mind was somewhere else. Milan probably with her mother and baby Izzie.

I had been in the kitchen for about an hour, I finally finished the cake, it was perfect. I sent the chefs to turn the lights down as I prepared the cake. We sung happy birthday and they both blew out the candles. The cake was then handed out. I stayed in the kitchen to make sure none of the people messed it up. I didn't like the idea of these people coming and cooking in my kitchen, but Claudia had insisted.

About thirty minutes had passed and I decided to go be with Claudia to enjoy the party. Thing was is she was no where to be found. I looked all around all those teenagers and I couldn't find her. Then I ran into Michael. "Michael have you seen Claudia?" I asked him.

"Nope not since the party started, sorry." He told me, I thanked him and walked off. I couldn't ask any of our immediate family, because it would run back to Izzie and she would freak. I had to find Carly and Sam.

What if one of my enemies had taken her, she's so vulnerable. Maybe she was with Carly and Sam. Then I saw them and she wasn't there. The tears formed in my eyes, blurring my vision. Carly and Sam ran up to me. "What's wrong?" Carly asked in a whisper. I pulled them towards one of the many sunrooms I had.

"Claudia has disappeared." I said. "You're afraid she was taken." Sam stated the obvious. I nodded. "Well we don't know anything, we should look for her." Carly stayed calm. We went upstairs and searched all the rooms, nothing. We checked around the grounds, nothing. The sunrooms were last, there was about four of them.

On the third sunroom, we found her. She was holding onto the bar for dear life, breathing heavily. "Claudia!" I ran to her side. "What's wrong?" I asked her. Her eyes were closed and she was clenching her teeth. There was no answer from her. "Sonny, she's in labor." Carly told me. "No, she can't be." I shook my head.

"Oh yes I am, Sonny." Her voice was shaking. I tried to pull her towards the living room. "Come on we need to get you to the hospital." I told her, she stood her ground. "Izzie can't know I'm in labor, it'll ruin the party." She gasped for breath. "Fine we'll go the back way, you need to get to the hospital." I explained. "Carly," She said, Carly stepped forward. "What do you need?" Carly asked her, grabbing her hand. "Don't let Izzie know until the party is over, please, you too Sam." She looked at them with big eyes. They both agreed.

I got her into the car and told Max to drive quickly. So it all began.


	29. Goodbyes

I held Claudia's hand as another contraction hit her. She never loosened her grip, though. "Claudia you're contraction should be over." I informed her. "They never are, the pain just intensifies." She tried to take the small short breaths we had learned about, that didn't work so well.

"God, Max hurry up!" She half yelled, half cried. I looked at the clock it was about eight thirty, she would have to wait if she didn't want the baby born on Izzie's birthday.

"We're here!" Max called out, he opened the door where people were, waiting to take Claudia in. I ran right along side of the gurney. "Breathe, Claudia." "What do you think I'm doing?" She asked through clenched teeth. They got her set up in a room, then all the nurses left.

"Sonny it hurts." She whimpered. I took the rag off the counter and wiped her sweaty face off with it. "It's all gonna be okay."

Another contraction hit her and she went inside of herself. When she did this, she was off in her world. Her eyes opened and she arched her back, trying to relieve some pain.

Dr. Lee walked in all cheery. She walked over to one of the monitors that was holding when Claudia's contractions came. "Claudia do you still feel like you're having a contraction?" Claudia nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "This can't be good." Kelly said under her breath, but I heard her.

She went down and checked how far Claudia was dilated. "Okay guys we might have a little problem." Dr. Lee said. Claudia's eyes widened and she practically jumped out of her skin. "Pr…….problem?" She managed to finally get out. She winced and dug herself into the bed. "What kind of a problem?" I asked.

"The baby has its face towards your back, Claudia-" She cut Dr. Lee off right there. "Is that dangerous for the baby?" She asked. "No it poses no threat to the baby, but it's going to cause you a lot of pain and may make your labor longer. No we can try to flip the baby, which would relieve the pain, that can be dangerous for it though." Kelly explained.

"Don't do anything then. Leave the baby how it is." Claudia answered quickly. Kelly nodded and left the room. Another contraction hit her as she again went inside herself. When she opened her eyes she pointed towards the door. Carly and Izzie were standing there. "I'll be right back." I informed her, kissing her temple and leaving my chair.

Izzie was crying a lot. "What's wrong sweet heart?" I pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to go sit with Claws." Carly whispered running inside the room. "Grammy's here…….the doctors say she's………….di…….dieing." Izzie got out through her sobs. "Shhh, okay calm down we have to tell your mother." I told her. "Daddy I don't want to lose her." She put her head on my chest. "Izzie come here." I motioned towards the chairs outside the room. Tears were fogging my vision

"Whatever happens you know me and your mother love you, your grandmother loves you and none of that will ever change. She will always be in your heart." I told her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded her head. "Thanks dad. Are you gonna tell mom?" "I have to. Do you want to see her?" She nodded her head and I grabbed her hand.

"AHH!!" Claudia screamed as soon as we walked in the door. The grip Izzie had on my hand tightened. "Remember to breathe Claws." Carly reminded her. She opened her eyes to see us. "Izzie baby what are you doing here?" She asked, grimacing. I walked up to her other side.

"Claudia, your mom-" She cut me off. "She was admitted, she's dieing. I have to see her, get me in a wheel chair I need to see her." The tears poured down her face. "Claudia I don't think-" "I have to see her Sonny, I have to." "But-" "God damn it Sonny! Let me see her!" She threw her head back towards the pillows.

"Whoa, what's all the fuss about?" Dr. Lee asked walking in the door. "My mom is dieing I have to go see her, Kelly just let me out for thirty minutes, please." She begged. "Claudia I can't, you're labor is in the middle stages you have to stay where you are." "Kelly, please. If I can't go can she come?" Claudia asked. "Yes, but I truly can only give you two thirty minutes. I need to check how dilated you are." Kelly informed, Izzie moved to her mothers side.

"Sonny go get her please." She begged. "Okay, I'll get her. Izzie take me to her room." I asked her. She led me out of the room and to a different floor. I walked in to a very weak looking Dominica. "Hi Sonny." She tried to pull off a convincing smile, but it didn't work. "Claudia wants to see you, I got you a wheel chair." I helped her out of the bed and into the wheel chair. We went to Claudia's room and I opened the door.

Carly said a quick goodbye and Izzie kissed her mom's temple before exiting the room. I wheeled Dominica over to her. "I'll give you to some time alone." I informed them. "Thanks Sonny." Claudia didn't try to smile, she was in too much pain.

Outside of the room Carly and Sam were both trying to comfort Izzie to their best ability. It wasn't working, they handed her over to me. "Come here baby girl." "Daddy….." She trailed off. I stood there, holding her for at least ten minutes. Finally Sam broke the silence. "Michael, Morgan, and Kristina are all with Alexis I thought they could all be together." "That was a good idea Sam." Carly admitted.

Izzie broke off our embrace. "Thanks daddy." She wiped her tears away. "I have to go get Dominica. It's been thirty minutes. Iz if you want to be with her, I'm sure Carly or Sam would be happy to go with you." I said grasping the handle of the door. I walked in on the middle of their conversation that was in Italian. "Go ahead, I'll wait." I told them.

" Claudia, si prende cura del bambino, Izzie e tuo marito. Da non perdere, perché io sarò sempre con voi." Dominica told her. _Claudia, you take care of the baby, Izzie and your husband. Do not miss me, because i will always be with you._

"Mamma mi mancherà tanto. Si prega di vegliare su di noi e il bambino." _Mommy I will miss you so much. Please watch over us and the baby._

"Ho sempre e volontà. Vi sarà una buona madre, che già lo sono. I love you, baby blu." _I always have and will. You will be a good mother, you already are. I love you, baby blue. _She called her by a nickname.

"Ti voglio bene, mamma. Arrivederci." _I love you, momma. Goodbye._

Their hands parted as I wheeled Dominica out of the room. Carly ran into the room to comfort Claudia, who I could hear sobbing. It took a few minutes to get to her room, I helped her out of the chair and into the bed.

"Dominica thank you for saving her from Anthony all those years ago." I said. "I never saved her. You saved her from her most inner demons when you told her you loved her. You take care of her." "I will. I love you Dominica." "I love you too Sonny." I closed the door before she could see the tears pouring from my eyes.

The area outside of Claudia's room contained all the girls plus Jason. He was now holding Izzie, swaying back and forth with her. Sam walks over to me. "She was full fledge sobbing, I didn't know what else to do. He calms her." Sam explained. "No explanation needed. How's Claudia?" "Dr. Lee is in there now." I walked over to the window that looked in her room.

This baby was going to be born in between Izzie's and Kristina's birthdays. "Dad. Can I go sit with Grammy?" Izzie brought me back. "Yea, take your god-mother with if she wouldn't mind." Carly smiled and got up.

I walked into Claudia's room. "How we doing?" I asked. Claudia tried to smile, but it didn't work. "I'll be coming back in a few minutes, it should be time for you to push." Dr. Lee informed us. I wiped the sweat off Claudia's face. "Don't touch me Sonny!" She yelled. "Touching is what got me into this. You're horrible, how many people have you done this to."

I got up and she let me kiss her head. Someone knocked at the door. Sam peaked her head through. "Come in." Claudia groaned. Sam walked up and grabbed her other hand. Then John ran through the door.

"Claudia!" Claudia did smile this time. "Wow long time no see." She said. "Yea I'm sorry that's my fault. How ya doing?" "How do you think I'm doing John, I'm trying to push a human being out of me." She said sarcastically. He kissed the top of her head. "You're doing great through." She groaned, her grip on mine and Sam's hand tightened.

"Breathe Claws." Sam reminded. Claudia didn't hear her, I don't think at least. Dr. Lee walked into the room just as the contraction was over, the grip didn't loosen. Claudia arched her back trying to make her pain go away. I wiped her face with the wet rag.

"Okay Claudia I need you to push now." Dr. Lee informed her.


	30. CDZC

"Okay Claudia with your next contraction I need you to push." Kelly told her she looked at me. I pushed the hair out of her face and nodded my head. "You can do it." I whispered in her ear. Me and Sam were on her sides and John was behind her.

"Okay Claudia push. 1.…2.…3.…4.… Good job….5.…6.…7.…8.…9.…10. Okay take a break." Claudia threw her head back against the pillows. She took her hand from mine and pointed at me. "You did this to me, you evil-" "Claudia push again…. I see a full head of black hair. Okay stop for a second." Kelly cleared out the baby's nose and mouth.

"Last push okay, then you get to meet your baby. Ready go, push." Claudia bore down as hard as she possibly could. She screamed slightly, but not as nearly as loud as I thought she would. 

"Daddy do you want to cut the cord?" Kelly asked me. I nodded and cut the cord. This was the first time I was ever actually there for the entire birth of one of my children. We heard a small baby cry.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl." Kelly laid the baby on Claudia. Our newest daughter crawled up her mothers chest and just laid there. I kissed the top of Claudia's head as Kelly took the baby to be examined and wrapped in a blanket.

"She is so beautiful, Claudia." I placed another kiss on her head. "She really is Claws." Sam said. I watched as Claudia's face turned as white as snow and she had the look that she was about to faint. "Kelly something's wrong!" I called, she made sure the nurse had the baby then made her way over.

"She hemorrhaging, Sam and Johnny I need you to leave." She said working quickly on Claudia. Sam and Johnny left the room quickly, not wanting to interfere with whatever was happening. Finally Kelly stopped and the color returned to Claudia's face. 

"You okay?" I asked her. "Yea where's the baby, I wanna see the baby." She begged. Kelly walked over with a pink blanket. She laid the baby in Claudia's arms. Kelly walked out of the room giving us time alone. 

"Look what we did." Claudia said to me. "I know, she's beautiful." She looked down at the baby, then her head shot up fast. "Take her to mom. She needs to see her granddaughter." I took the baby out from her arms.

Sam and Johnny both looked at me with quizzical glances. "Dominica." I said taking off. John went to sit with Claudia. When I got to her room Carly was sitting out side. She stood up, taking notice of the sprawling bundle in my arms. "How is she?" I asked. Carly shook her head. "Not good, Izzie's in there with her." "I'm going to go in." Carly nodded. 

Izzie looked at me as the door opened. She smiled at the sight of the baby. "Do I have a little sister or a little brother?" Dominica's eyes opened and she to smiled at the baby. "You have a little sister." I bent over and showed Izzie her sister. Dominica propped herself up and outreached her arms so that she could hold the baby.

I placed my newest child in the arms of her grandmother. "Ciao piccolo" She cooed. _Hello little one._

Izzie came over and rested her head on my shoulder. "Is mom okay?" She whispered in my ear. I nodded my head. "Sei così bella, esattamente come tua sorella e madre." Dominica whispered. _You're so beautiful, exactly like your sister and mother._

The color drained quickly out of Dominica's face. She handed the baby back to me. Izzie went to her side. "Tu sai che ti amo e ho sempre sarà, okay Isabelle. Racconta le tue i Mother Love anche lei." Izzie nodded her head. "I love you, too Grammy." A few tears fell from her eyes. _You know i love you and i always will, okay Isabelle. Tell your mother i love her too._

I pulled Izzie out of the room to hear the sound that comes along with a flat line, the doctors went in her room and called the time of death. "We're sorry for your loss." Was all they could say to me as they exited the room.

Izzie stood there, I think in udder confusion of what had just happened. "Carly do you wanna hold her?" I asked still holding my little daughter. Carly shook her head. "We all should get back to Claudia." She grasped Izzie's hand, Izzie looked at her and nodded.

Johnny was sitting with her when I walked into the room. She stretched her arms out to hold the baby. Once she had the baby in her arms she looked at me and Izzie. 

"She's gone isn't she?" She voice shook and tears formed in her eyes. "Yes, I'm so sorry." I walked to her side. She sat there and thought for a moment. "It's okay, actually. John, Izzie can you give me and Sonny a second." They both nodded and left.

She looked at our baby. "Look at her Sonny. Isn't she beautiful?" "Of course she is. What do you want to name her?" I asked staring at my child that had no name. "Carina it means dear little one." "I think that's a great name." I kissed the top of my wife's head. I gently took Carina from Claudia and twirled around the room with her. "I promise I'll protect you, okay. With everything I have little Carina Dominica Zacchara-Corinthos."

I looked at Claudia who was grinning ear to ear. "You're cute with a kid you know that." "Eh I think I've heard it a couple of times." Claudia moved herself over and me and Carina went and laid down with her. We both laughed as we saw Michael, Morgan and Kristina run down the hallway. "Sam must've called them." I stated. "Yep, why don't you go bring them in so they can meet their sister. 

I went to the room outside and was bombarded with questions. Like is is a boy or a girl, how's Claudia, how's the baby. I didn't answer instead I just led them into the room where Claudia was smiling down on our daughter.

"Come on in guys and meet your new baby sister." Claudia whispered, I went and stood next to her. The kids surrounded the bed and looked at the tiny bundle wrapped in Claudia's arms. "What's her name?" Morgan asked. Claudia looked up at me and nodded.

"Okay this is your new sister, Carina Dominica Zacchara-Corinthos." I introduced. "Can I hold her?" Kristina asked, unsure of how Claudia would respond. Claudia smiled and nodded. "Of course you can."

My family finally felt complete. Everyone I wanted and needed was in this room and nothing could be better than that.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay guys I know it was really short but I just wanted to get that now they're a family now. This might be the last chapter for awhile b/c I want to work on some other stories. Hoped you all liked the chapter!! R&R


	31. Confessions

Kristina held her little sister tightly. She looked like she was afraid of dropping her. I looked at Claudia who was smiling just like the rest of us. Our big, happy family. Jason, Sam, Johnny, and Carly walked in quietly and came to where I was standing. Kristina handed Carina off to Izzie, who smiled. "Hi little sister." She whispered. "I'm going to be the best big sister I can be and help mom and dad take care of you." She smiled and looked over at us.

Michael was the next participant in the baby handoff. It took a lot of my energy not to laugh. Carina was like a football being handed off every few minutes. I kissed the top of Claudia's head. Carly helped Morgan support Carina's head as he held her. "Hi Carina, you're so cute. Yes you are." He cooed. Michael laughed under his breath at that one. Finally the baby made it back into the hands of her mother, who smiled proudly.

"Can I hold her?" Claudia looked surprised as Jason asked. She nodded. "You wanna see Uncle Jason baby." Jason was careful with Carina too. He was so tense. The big bad enforcer scared of a little baby. Sam took her god-daughter out of his hands. She rocked back and forth with her. I could tell she was thinking about Lila. Carina looked a lot like how she would've. I knew it, Jason knew it, Sam knew it, everyone knew it.

Finally the last person in our little handoff game, Carly, got to hold Carina. "You and Courtney are just going to be best friends I can tell. You look so much like your momma, you do." She cooed. Claudia's grip on my hand lightened, she was exhausted. Willing her eyes to stay open, she looked at me. 'I'm fine' she mouthed. I shook my head, she needed sleep. I think some how Carly took note of this. She handed Carina to me and said, "Boys it's well past your bedtimes. Say goodbye, we're going home." Michael and Morgan rolled their eyes and hugged me and Claudia goodbye.

Michael kissed Carina on the top of the head. "Bye little sister, I'll see you soon." The three left the room, then it dawned on Sam why Carly left. "Jason, Kristina I think we should go too." She hugged Claudia and me, then kissed Carina's head. Kristina mimicked her actions. Claudia, Carina, Izzie, and I were the only ones left. I handed Carina to Claudia, who had a few tears in her eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" I pushed some hair out of her face. She shook her head at me. "Nothing, I finally have the family I fought so hard to have." She responded, I kissed her. I looked at Izzie who was standing by the door.

"Come here baby girl." I said putting out a hand for her. She gladly walked over and sat on her mothers bed, holding her sister's hand. "Look at all my girls." I said with another triumphant smile. "Oh yea you're gonna have so much fun when Carina gets older and we're all pmsing like crazy." Izzie said sarcastically. "Isabelle!" Claudia yelled her eyes getting big. I laughed hysterically, almost falling out of the chair. "Sonny shh." Claudia said smacking my arm with her free hand. She pointed to Carina who was sleeping.

"She's so cute." Izzie said trailing her finger down Carina's face. "She reminds me of you, you looked a lot like her when you first born." Claudia told her. "The tie for the best day of your life right?" Izzie looked hopefully. "Of course it was, and you're just a gift that keeps on giving. I love you Izzie." Izzie smiled. "I love you too mom." I just sat back and watched this very touching moment. Of course Kelly had to walk in and ruin the moment.

"Guys I'm sorry but you two have to go, Claudia needs her rest." I nodded. "Bye Claudee." I whispered, kissing her on the lips. "Bye Sonny, I love you." I kissed Carina on the top of the head. "I love you both." I walked to the door as Izzie said goodbye. She hugged her mother and kissed her little sister. I looked back one last time at my wife and daughter before I left with my other daughter.

The car ride home was silent, Izzie looked exhausted. "I think you should get to bed right away." I told my daughter. "I wanna go down to the studio first." She answered. Ahh yes the studio, the one Claudia added to our basement. It had pretty thick walls, but it wasn't sound proof, with drums it needed to be soundproof. "I'll try to be as quiet as possible." she added, hoping it would gain my approval. "Fine." I said in a defeated tone as I pressed on the brake. We were finally home. She ran down the steps immediately and slammed the door.

I heard a piano playing go off, it was recorded I could tell. This peaked my curiosity and I went down the steps to listen. Izzie was planning to make a band with her friends. Her playing the drums and singing, she has an amazing voice.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter._

_And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better._

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders._

_Family in crisis that only grows older._

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

She started to play her drums and I heard the tears fall from her face.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father!_

_I am broken, but I am hoping._

_Daughter to father, daughter to father!_

_I am crying, a part of me's dying._

_And these are, these are, the_

_confessions of a broken heart!_

My heart literally broke for my daughter. MY daughter, the one who didn't know I was her real father. The one who has been scared because she's never truly known her real father.

_And I wear all your old clothes your polo sweater._

_I dream of another you, one who would never._

_Never, leave me alone to pick up the pieces. Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed._

I had been that for her. Another dad, like the one who had never known her. I wanted to storm into the room and hold her. But I had to let her get through this.

_So,why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go?Daughter to father, daughter to father!_

_I don't know you, but I still want to._

_Daughter to father, daughter to father!_

_**Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?**_

_Cause these are, these are,_

_the confessions....!!! of a broken heart!_

_Of a broken heart!_

I heard the tears pour from her face as she kept on playing her drums. I had to tell her tonight I didn't want my little girl suffering another second.

I love you.I love you._I love you._

_I ... I ... I ..._

_I love you!Daughter to father, daughter to father!_

_I don't know you, but I still want to._

_Daughter to father, daughter to father!_

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?_

_Did you ever love me?_

_These are the confessions of a broken heart!_

The tears started to form in my eyes. The burning question of 'did you ever love me' caused massive blows to my heart. I didn't know about her how was I supposed to? I did now, did that make up for anything? To her it probably wouldn't. To her I should've followed her mother, saved her from Anthony. But I wasn't, I didn't save them.

_Ohh ... yeahAnd I wait for the postman to bring me a letter._

With that everything stopped and I heard Izzie's heavy sobbing. I made my way into the room and wrapped my arms around her. Her sobs turned to crying and then the crying turned to hiccups and then the hiccups turned into nothing. "I thought you were going to bed." She told me. "I heard you start playing the tape and it peaked my curiosity." I explained truthfully. She laughed a little. "Do you think I'm going crazy for wanting to pound on my drums at 11:30 at night?" She asked seriously.

"No I think something brought that whole thing one, but I'm trying to figure out what." "Oh I can answer that. Seeing you and mom and Carina as one big happy family did that for me." She wiped at the fresh batch of tears forming in her eyes. "But Izzie you're part of that family." "But Carina has her real father!" She yelled getting up and walking out. Slamming the door. I wiped at my own tears, then got up and made my way to her room.

I didn't bother to knock, I just walked straight in, and sat next to her on the bed. "I was a mistake you know that. My mother can't look into my eyes and say I wasn't forced upon her." She cried a little but maintained her tears. "Izzie your mother loves you." She smirked. "That's not what I'm saying dad. I'm saying when she looks into to Carina's eyes she sees what she wanted. She wanted a baby with you. When she looks into my eyes she sees a drunken mistake. Grammy raised me until I was like five. Mom wanted to move out of Uncle Rudy's and have us live independently but she couldn't cause my dad was no where in my life." She explained to me.

"That's done now Izzie. I'm here now and I will never let you think you are a mistake, because without you my life wouldn't be the same. I am grateful everyday I see your smile and see you walk down the steps. Izzie the only thing your mother and I see when we look into your eyes is the love we have for you." I wrapped my arms around her again and we hugged.

"Thanks daddy." She said as we released. "Izzie what would you do if you ever met your real dad?" "Yell, scream, tell him to him to stay away from me and mom. Tell him I already have the best dad there is." Well there went my plan of telling her that I was her real dad. I looked around. "Who would that be?" I asked sarcastically. She smacked my arms lightly. "You silly. Dad I should thank you." "Why are you thanking me?" I was truly confused. I never should be thanked.

"I should thank you, because you love me and treat me like I'm one of your flesh and blood children." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "It takes a special person to do that and for that reason I'll be eternally grateful." She told me, giving me another hug. "You never have to thank me for that, I love you and always will. Now get some rest if you want to come to the hospital in the morning with me." I kissed the top of her head.

"Night daddy." She said as I walked toward the door. "Night baby girl. Get some rest and I know you'll call Jonah, but at one I want you asleep." "Gotcha." I closed the door behind me. I had to talk to Claudia about the whole Izzie not knowing about us being blood relatives.

This was my life now and I loved every single minute of it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What did you guys think? Did you love it, hate it?? Press the little green button anyways. How did you feel about the Izzie/Sonny bonding? Please R&R!!!!

Taylor


	32. Stranger

I woke up really early this morning, well not early enough because visiting hours had already started. I missed her, I'll admit it. She keeps me together most days, my strength. I just want to go see them. So I get up, get dressed, eat and then head towards the door. Izzie won't be up for another hour or so, because even though I said be asleep by one she went to bed at the earliest three o'clock. How do I know this? Lets just say I looked at her phone and saw when her call with Jonah ended.

I ran into Max as I opened the front door. "Max," He turned toward me. "Tell Izzie when she wakes up that I'm at the hospital and bring her to the hospital when she's ready please." "Sure thing boss." I nodded and then went to my car. Kristina was moving in today, Izzie needed her here. I pushed on the gas and soon enough I was going at least forty over the speed limit. Finally I made it to the hospital, without a speeding ticket may I add. Being the local godfather does have perks.

I rode the elevator to the maternity floor and went to the nursery. She was right there in the front, I felt like a little kid looking in the window of a toy shop. She was so beautiful, little Carina. She had her mother's face, my nose, and our color hair. "Sonny." I heard Dr. Lee say from behind me, "I need to talk to you." I turned around to face her. "What's up?" I asked, this had to be about Claudia. "Okay, so I am clearing Claudia to go home today, because I know it's either that or her breaking out," I smiled. "But," There always had to be freakin' buts. "She needs a lot of rest, the birth took a lot more out of her then I was expecting. Do we understand each other?" "Yes, a lot of rest gotcha." "You better." She walked away.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Izzie's number. "Huh?" She said drowsily on the other line. "Isabelle! Get out of bed, get dressed, pick out an outfit for Carina, pick up Kristina and come to the hospital." I commanded. "Why?" She whined. "Because your mom and sister are coming home today." "Really?!" She asked excitedly. "Yes, so get your butt over here. I love you." "Love you too daddy." She hung up, boy was she an interesting person.

A nurse swung her head outside the door. "Mr. Corinthos would you like to take your daughter to your wife." She smirked at me. I knew what she was thinking. Something along the lines of, _"His umpteenth child, with his umpteenth wife." _I chuckled to myself, then nodded at the nurse. I rolled the little basinet to Claudia's room, she was still asleep. I picked up Carina from the basinet. "Well little girl I guess you really did take a lot out of her, she never sleeps in this late." I rocked her around the room.

"I promise Carina that I will always take care of you and your mother and your sister. You know you have so many people who love you and are gonna help take care of you. Then you have a few guardian angels, too. Like your big brother, he's gonna look after you." I heard Claudia shift in her bed, I turned to see her awake. A tear ran down her face as she smiled.

"How much did you hear?" "All of it. How did I ever deserve to marry a man like you?" "You just got lucky." We both laughed at that one as I sat down in the chair. She held her arms out for Carina, which I happily obliged to. Claudia smiled instantly. "Where's Izzie?" She asked. "Coming, she was up late talking to that boy." I really didn't like Jonah and Claudia knew that for a fact. "Come on Sonny, she likes him and is happy with him, be happy for her. Trust her." "Claudia I do trust her, it's Jonah I don't-" "What about my boyfriend?" Izzie asked walking into the room with Kristina not far behind.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I answered giving Kristina a hug while Izzie gave her mom and sister a kiss. Kristina ruffled Carina's hair. "Okay so mom I brought a few different outfits for you and Carina's homecoming outfit." "Wait…..I'm going home?" Her smile got two times bigger. "To rest, Dr. Lee is only letting you because she knows how much you can't stand hospitals." Izzie and Kristina both laughed. Claudia stuck her tongue out to me. "Fine, girls why don't you dress your baby sister and Sonny you help me." "Yes ma'am." We all said in unison. Kristina and Izzie took Carina over to the couch to get her dressed while I helped Claudia.

She was a lot weaker than I expected, she could barely stand on her own. "You okay?" I whispered. She nodded, clenching her teeth and making her legs stop wobbling. Claudia wore jeans and a grey top, while Carina wore a purple outfit. "Krissy have you brought your stuff over yet?" Claudia asked as we made our way out to our car. "Yea Max and Milo are unpacking some stuff." "Good. I'm glad you're gonna be living with us." "I am too." Kristina told her. All my girls under one roof that was going to be fun.

Max greeted us home and cooed at the baby before we got inside, where Claudia crashed on the couch. "Mom, dad me and Krissy are gonna go see Kiefer and Jonah." Izzie told us, I tried to contain my displeasure for this subject. "Your mother just got home don't-" Claudia cut me off, "It's fine girls go have a good time." Claudia adverted her attention to Carina as they left. "Why'd you do that Claudee?" I asked, sitting next to her on the couch. She leaned on me, putting a now asleep Carina back into the carrier. "I don't know I haven't been able to be with you for awhile and I wanted to be." I bent my head down and kissed her lips.

"I love you, you know that right." I felt her nod. "I love you too Sonny, more than you can ever imagine." She yawned. "Why don't I take you upstairs and we all sleep?" "All three of us?" "Yep, Carina right next to us in her basinet." "Okay, lets go." She tried to get up. "No, no let me take Carina up and then I'll come back for you." "Sonny I can walk." "You're so weak right now though." I explained. "Yes but I can still walk." "Fine." I really didn't want to have it out with her right now, so I grabbed the baby carrier and we went upstairs.

She was almost asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I kissed Carina's head and laid her in the bassinet. I sat next to Claudia in the bed and just looked at her. Part of me still believed that she was lying in that hospital bed in that coma, dying and I was just dreaming. All of me knew though that she was there and she was real and I was the luckiest man in the world. I laid down next to her and soon enough I was fast asleep.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but I woke up to the sound of Carina crying. "Shhhh, baby girl it's okay. You're gonna wake up daddy." Claudia whispered to her. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Already done." I said, sitting up and kissing Claudia's head. She smiled and then looked at Carina. "You silly girl look what you did." Claudia's smile radiated off of her. I pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy." I commented. "It's like even though my mom is gone parts of her are still with me and that's why I haven't gotten upset. This little one helps too." She explained. "I'm glad." We heard the door slam and footsteps stump up the steps. We both got out of the bed, Carina still in Claudia's arms, and opened the door. We saw Kristina running to her room, with tears in her eyes. "Krissy." I called as she ran by. "Leave me alone!" She screamed, I looked at Claudia. "I'll deal with her if you go find Izzie." "Okay."

I walked down the steps. Where would she be? Kitchen? No, she wouldn't be there. Studio? Yes that's where she was, there was no doubt. I walked down the steps to the studio. Yep there was music going off. I opened the door, terrified of what my eyes saw. They were lying on the floor, having sex. "Isabelle Zacchara-Corinthos!" She looked up at me with horror in her eyes. They covered themselves up with the sheet. "Daddy get out!" Claudia and Krissy came running down the stairs.

I closed the door behind me. "Get dressed!" I called to them. Claudia tilted her head sideways, while Krissy's eyes got big. "Dad they aren't…." She trailed and then Claudia understood. She handed Carina to Kristina. "Krissy take the baby somewhere and play with her please." Krissy rolled her eyes, wanting a look into the action, and then went upstairs. Claudia looked at me. "Sonny I was…and I got…and now she is." She rambled. I pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Claudee."

Izzie walked out of the room, first. "Isabelle Marie." Claudia said, giving her a look. "Look you can yell all you want, just can Jonah go without you killing him?" Claudia looked at me. "Fine." I exhaled an exasperated breath. "Okay Jonah." Izzie said opening the door. The boy ran quickly. "Izzie, Sonny upstairs now." She grabbed Izzie's arm and dragged her up the steps. Claudia threw her on the couch. "What were you thinking?!" Me and Claudia asked in unison.

"I was thinking I want someone that loves me!" Izzie replied. "How could you not think we love you?" Claudia asked getting misty eyed. "Not like that, the way I see you and dad." I sat down next to her. "Izzie you will have your whole life for that, right now you need to be a teenager." I explained. "Mom I'm sorry, I know how you were my age when you got pregnant." Claudia ran her hands through her hair. "Don't ever do it again, until you're married understood?" "Yes." "Go do your homework and don't speak a word of this to Krissy." Claudia commanded.

"What's going on with Kristina?" I asked her as she sat down next to me. "Kiefer broke up with her." "Poor girl." I said sarcastically. "Sonny, she really liked him." "I know but it's for the best." I explained. "I guess, she'll get over it." Claudia let out a breath. "Should I make dinner?" She nodded. "Ok be right back." I said leaving her sitting on the couch.

I didn't know what to do. Little baby and two teenage girls. Not to mention the two boys I had. This was going to get interesting.

_No ones POV:_

Everyone had failed to notice that at the back door stood a man. A man they would all be surprised to see. He had ideas for this family and he was going to follow through with them.

______________________________________________________________________

Okay so who's the man? What did you think of the chapter? Updates will be coming sooner so keep your eyes open!

Taylor


	33. She was susposed to have more

**It had been two weeks since the incident. Or at least that's what I call it. My sixteen year old having sex was just to much to wrap my head around. The fact that she hadn't ended up pregnant was a miracle. It was still early in the morning and Claudia and Carina were still asleep. I didn't want to wake them so I got up slowly and walked out our room. Claudia would know I was downstairs having my coffee. While passing the girls bathroom I heard crying. I knocked quietly on the door, the crying silenced. "Izzie?" I whispered. "Go get your coffee dad, I'm fine." "You don't sound fine. Do you need me?" I asked her. "Yes." She said in a defeated tone. What was wrong with her?**

**She unlocked the bathroom door and let me in. On the sink sat a pregnancy stick. I looked at it to her and back again. "Look at it." She insisted in a tormented voice. It was positive. My legs began to wobble, I thought I was going to faint, but I had to be there for my daughter. I looked back at her, she had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry daddy." I pulled her to me, holding her tightly. I let her sob, and a few tears escaped my eyes. "We're gonna deal with this, I promise." I told her after we pulled back.**

"**I can't get an abortion daddy, I can't." She shook her head. "That's okay baby, we'll figure it out but we need to tell your mom and Krissy." "Why does Krissy have to know? Why does anyone have to know? Why did I sleep with him in the first place?" I think she was asking herself more than me. We heard Carina crying. "Well your mom's awake I think it's best you tell her." I suggested. "You'll be there, right?" She was acting like a little kid. "Yes, I'll be there." We walked out of the bathroom and toward mine and Claudia's room. Izzie held the stick.**

**I walked into our room first with Izzie right on my tail. Claudia was feeding Carina. "What's up?" She asked. "Izzie has something to tell you." I said and went to sit next to her. Claudia stared at her anxiously. "Mom, I'm……….. I'm……………….. I'm pregnant." Izzie stammered. Claudia shook her head. "No you can't be, you weren't supposed to be like me. You were supposed to have everything I didn't." Claudia's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry momma." Izzie started to cry. Claudia handed Carina to me and comforted our other daughter. "Don't you apologize, we're going to help you anyway we can." Izzie laid between us, crying softly.**

**Claudia played with her hair, trying anything to calm her down. "Izzie it isn't good for the baby." "What baby?" Kristina asked, she was standing at our door. She looked at the pregnancy test. I handed Carina back to Claudia who put her in the bassinet before going over to Kristina. She looked at Izzie, disbelief in her eyes. "Izzie you're having a baby?" Izzie nodded her head. Kristina fainted in my arms. Claudia got out of the bed and was by Kristina's side. "Krissy?" Kristina's eyes opened. She was embarrassed. "Sorry bout that. Izzie, you're sixteen." "Thank you for notifying me of that, I didn't know." Izzie countered sarcastically. "Girls stop." Claudia stated. I just stood there, I had no explanation for any of this.**

"**We're going to deal with this together. Are we understood?" We all nodded. "Good," Claudia said. "Izzie get up. I'm taking you to see Dr. Lee." Izzie rolled her eyes. "Okay." Izzie gave me and Kristina a hug before exiting our room. "Mom I'll be in the car." Claudia wrapped her arms around me. "We'll be back. I love you." She whispered. "Love you too." I whispered back. She gave Kristina a hug and left.**

**Kristina looked shaky again, I steadied her. "You okay?" I asked her. "My sister is pregnant. It's not like it's Sam either, it's my sister that is exactly the same age as me. And you dad you just had a baby and now you're gonna be a grandfather in nine months. How are you not falling apart?" "Kristina I have to be strong for your sisters, you and Claudia. Falling apart isn't an option." She leaned on me looking for the support I hadn't given her, her whole life. I pulled her into a hug. "I'm so scared for her, dad." She cried. "I know Kristina, we are too. We have to be there for her." Carina started to cry. Kristina let go of me so I could get her.**

**The three of us went downstairs to wait for Claudia and Izzie to come home. "Can you hold her I need to get her a bottle?" I asked Kristina. "Sure." I handed Carina to her and went to the kitchen. I could hear Kristina talking to her. "You sure don't look old enough to be an aunt, heck neither do I." I chuckled at that one. "You poor thing you're gonna end up being the testing dummy." Kristina told her as I walked back into the room. "No she won't be." I countered, taking Carina and giving her the bottle. We heard the door slam, followed by Claudia and Izzie bickering.**

"**I said I was sorry!" Izzie yelled. "Isabelle Marie get back here." Claudia commanded as Izzie walked through the living room doors. "Hold it right there missy." I said as she stopped dead in her tracks on her way to the stairs. "Dad I don't wanna talk about it." She told me as Claudia walked into the room. "Izzie you aren't gonna talk you're gonna listen." Claudia told her pointing to the chair. I looked at Kristina feeding Carina. "Kristina why don't you take Carina upstairs." I suggested. She rolled her eyes, I knew this was getting frustrating for her. She plastered on a fake smile and said, "Sure." She kept the smile on until she was up the steps.**

**Izzie shifted uncomfortably on the chair. "What's going on?" I asked, eyeing both my wife and my daughter. "Two weeks ago was not the first time our daughter had sex." Claudia said through clenched teeth, not taking her eyes off of Izzie. "And why did you indulge us with this information now?" I asked Isabelle. Izzie opened her mouth to talk, but Claudia interrupted her. "She had no choice." I pulled Claudia to me. "Let her talk." I whispered in her ear. "Sonny…." She trailed off. "I know, just let her speak." Claudia nodded.**

"**I'm three months along that's how she knows and now you do too." Izzie finally spoke. I just shook my head, not knowing what else to do. Izzie started to cry, I guess she didn't know what else to do either. "Izzie come here." Claudia said opening her arms. Izzie walked over slowly to be embraced by both her parents. "Iz you have to tell Jonah." I told her. She stepped back. "I can't." "Iz you have to, he needs to help you." Izzie sniffled. "Okay I'll call him to come over, you two can't be there." Claudia frowned. "You can listen from the kitchen mom." She smiled. "Thank you baby." "Mom you could be a professional lurker, I'm just giving you permission so I know." "Haha very funny, go call him. We'll be in the kitchen if you need us."**

**Claudia punched a wall when we made it to the kitchen, I closed the door. "Claudia." I tried to get her to turn to me. "That damn boy, I hate him Sonny. I hate him." She turned to me and cried. I pulled her to me. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." She pulled back. "No it's not gonna be. She's sixteen and gonna be a mom. I wasn't okay with it how is she gonna be. I'm not ready for my baby to have a baby either." "We're gonna make it through this together, as a family." She nodded. We heard the living room door slam, we ran out there. Izzie was left sitting on the couch crying. Claudia ran to her side, I followed suit. "What happened?" Claudia asked.**

"**He broke up with me after I told him, saying I cheated on him and the baby wasn't his." Claudia pulled her closer. "Baby you don't need him, okay we'll deal with this together." Kristina walked down the steps. "Carina's asleep and I'm going out I'll be back." She informed us. "Bye." I called out before giving all my attention to Izzie.**

_**Kristina's POV:**_

**I was going to give that boy a piece of my mind. I had heard everything he had said to my sister, my three month pregnant sister. He would apologize to her, I would make him. I knocked on his door, he opened it and his eyes got big. "I need to talk to you immediately." I told him, he stepped outside his house. Wrong move. I was a mobsters daughter and wasn't afraid to act like one. "Is she okay?" He asked nervously. "You do think it's yours." I stated. He nodded. "But if my parents ever found out I'd be dead." "My sister needs you Jonah." "Look K I can't." He turned to walk back inside.**

"**You bastard how dare you do this to her." I walked back to my car and drove away. I would take care of her for him, I place of him. Just like dad had taken the place of her real dad.**

_**Sonny's POV:**_

**Izzie had finally fell asleep from crying so much. "Sonny you should take her upstairs." Claudia suggested. I picked my daughter up and walked up the steps. I laid her on the bed and kissed her temple.**

_**No ones POV:**_

**The man watched from outside the terrace again. He watched as Claudia ran her hands through her hair. She changed so much since he had seen her last. So weak. He was going to shake this family up to its core and hopefully break them apart.**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**So any guesses on who this mystery guy is?? He will be revealed in the next few chapters so place your bets. Hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R!**

**Taylor**


	34. Oh My God!

Izzie was five months pregnant now and today all of us, including Carina, were going to see the ultrasound. She was truly starting to love this baby, I saw it in her eyes, it was the same look Claudia had when she first admitted the love she had for our son. Izzie hadn't gone to school since we found out she was pregnant, she was now home schooled. Kristina covered saying that she had gotten very sick.

I didn't want to open my eyes, but I head the baby monitor and Claudia get up. "Sonny I'll be right back." Claudia informed me making her way out of the room to the nursery. I sat up, rubbing my face. In four months we would have another little crying baby, my grandbaby. Claudia walked back in with Carina in her arms, she smiled and sat back in bed.

I kissed her temple before turning my attention to Carina. "Hi little girl." I tickled her foot causing her to giggle. We were trying to give her as much attention as possible with all that was going on. "Can you say good morning to daddy?" Claudia cooed. "I'll change and feed her if you wanna get dressed." I told Claudia. "Okay." Claudia said a little surprised, she handed Carina to me. I kissed the top of Carina's head as Claudia walked into her closet. "Did you sleep good little girl?" She gurgled. "I think I should explain what's gonna happen in the next few months. Shouldn't I? Shouldn't I?" I cooed at her, bopping her up and down. "Well you're not gonna be the littlest anymore, baby, nope, nope." She smiled at me, no clue what I was truly saying. I was going to continue but Claudia walked back into the room.

"You know she doesn't understand that stuff, Sonny, she's two months old. Give her up and go get dressed." She commanded. "Yes ma'am." I said kissing her on the way by. "Sonny." I turned back around. "I love you." She told me, causing us both to smile. "Love you too." I told her walking toward my closet. You wouldn't think a man would have a walk in closet, but I did. Claudia always made fun of me about that, but it's the easiest way to see all my stuff. I threw on some jeans and a nice top and walked out of my closet. "Do you think either of the girls are up?" Claudia asked me. "Doubt it." "I call Kristina!" She was now call dibs on who to wake up. In her defense Izzie was never in a great mood when she was woken up. "Okay I got Izzie." She laughed before heading towards Kristina's room.

I opened the door to Izzie's messy room. She always had some excuse for why she couldn't clean it. Being pregnant was now her excuse that Claudia fell for every time. Claudia had done plenty of cleaning when she was pregnant, but I wasn't gonna debate with her. I made it to Izzie's bedside and shook her a little. She moaned. "Five more minutes please daddy." She begged. "Nope you have to get up." I told her. "The baby wants to sleep more." "Well tell the baby to wake up, because this is for him or her." "Ugh, fine I'm up!" Hormones, I told myself. "Ow." She said when she stood up. Fear radiated through my body, Claudia could barely manage a miscarriage, I don't think my daughter would manage at all. I moved to her. "You okay?" I asked. "I don't know, daddy give me your hand." I held it out, she took it and placed it on her stomach.

I smiled. "Izzie that's your baby." I informed her. "That's my baby?" She asked, surprised. I nodded.

_Flashback:_

_I sat in the chair as she went over to the bar to get some water. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." She called out to me, her breaths were labored. I turned in the chair to see her with her one hand on her abdomen the other needing support on the bar. "You alright?" I asked getting out of the chair. She nodded weakly. "what's wrong?" I asked as I stood right in front of her. She grabbed my hand and put it on her abdomen. "I just felt the baby kick." She said. I waited and soon I felt the baby kick. In my heart I knew that was __**my**__ son._

_End flashback_

Izzie soon got dressed after stopping every five seconds when the baby kicked again. I laughed every time I heard her stop. Claudia walked out of the nursery and came over to me, with Carina in her arms. "She felt the baby kick." I informed her. Claudia smiled and kissed my cheek. "Me and the other two girls will be waiting down stairs whenever y'all get done." I watched as Krissy and Claudia walked down the steps. "Izzie hurry up." I called into her room. "I'm done." She walked out of her room. "You took your sweet time didn't you?" I asked sarcastically. I followed her down the steps.

Kristina and Izzie spent most of the way to the hospital trying to feel the baby kick. It was hysterical to listen to, every time me or Claudia tried to talk they would shush us. "Girls we're here." I told them, making my way out of the car and picking up the carrier with Carina in it. Izzie signed in and then we all went to sit on the couches. I hated all the stares she got when we came here. This was the only environment I couldn't shield her from and it hurt. "Isabelle Corinthos the doctor will see you now." A nurse told us and then led us to a room. Kelly walked in moments later. "Nice to see all of you again." We all smiled, we were filling a very tiny room.

Kelly set the ultrasound machine up. "So Izzie do you want to know the sex?" "Yes please." Izzie shivered as the cold gel hit her stomach. "Sorry." Kelly told her. "It's fine." We all watched the screen as Izzie's baby popped up on the screen. "There he is." Kelly said. "He?" Izzie asked, tears nearly escaping her eyes. "Yep you're having a baby boy." Claudia squeezed my hand. I squeezed back, I knew exactly what she was thinking. "Okay so Izzie everything looks good, take good care of yourself and in a few months you should have a healthy baby." "Thank you Dr. Lee." Izzie called as the doctor left the room. Izzie put her hand on her abdomen and looked at us. "My little boy." Claudia took her into her arms. "I love you baby girl." "I love you too momma." We all turned our attention to Kristina and Carina. Kristina was dancing around with Carina in her arms. "We're gonna have a nephew, a nephew." She chanted, making us all laugh.

She realized she had been caught and turned red. "Whoops." We all laughed and walked back to the car. "Our kids have some personalities don't they?" Claudia asked me. "I'll say." "We resent that!" Izzie and Kristina said in unison, which made me and Claudia laugh harder. "Girls what do you say we have a picnic when we get home?" I asked. "Sounds good, I need to go out before though so y'all can go on without me. Oh and Izzie can I have a copy of the ultrasound?" Kristina asked. "Sure." Izzie handed her one. "Krissy we'll wait for you." Claudia reassured her. "Like hell we will, I'm hungry." Izzie cursed. "Isabelle language and you can hold your hunger." "Fine."

I stopped the car and let Kristina out at her car. "I'll be right back." She told us before I went all the way up the driveway.

_Kristina's POV:_

I wanted to make him feel pain, pain like he had caused my sister. I pulled into his driveway and walked up the porch steps. I knocked on the door for him to answer. He looked pissed, I knew he had hoped I wouldn't have come back. "K what do you want?" He asked closing the door behind him. I pulled out the ultrasound picture. "Thought you might want a picture of your son." He took it from me. "It's…….a …………boy?" He choked out. "Yep, my sister's gonna have a son in four months, not that you give a damn. Now that you know what you're missing go to hell." I turned and walked to my car. I drove away, proud of my accomplishment.

I walked up to the house. "They're in the backyard." Max informed me. "Thanks." I ran down the terrace steps and jumped to the ground causing everyone to laugh.

_No ones POV:_

It was time for him to come out of the shadows. He was now ready.

_Claudia's POV:_

I was so happy, I mean for my sixteen being pregnant and having a two month baby that let me have no sleep. Sonny was smiling as we ate our lunch. God I loved this/

"Claudia long time no see." A man said from behind me. I turned around. Oh My God!

_______________________________________________________________________

Yes a cliffhanger, I'm sorry. Anybody want to change their guesses? Hope you liked the chapter. Please R&R!

Taylor


	35. She won't survive

_Claudia's POV:_

Oh My God! He couldn't be here how could he possibly be here. He was supposed to be dead, Ric had said so. Trevor Lansing could not be here. "Are you going to talk, Claudia? Or just stand there?" He asked challenging me. I had to control myself not to lunge for his throat and kill him. "You were dead." I said through clenched teeth. I heard Sonny get the girls up on the terrace so at least they would be safe. Sonny came and stood by me.

"Claudia, I'm hurt I thought you knew me better than that. It doesn't take long to find a man that looks like me and push him off the side of a burning building." Trevor explained to us. "You truly are crazy." Sonny said. "Ah yes, but nothing compared to you staying with this tramp after she lost your son." Trevor spat. It didn't even hurt anymore. Sonny tried to get to him, but I stopped him. "Sonny it doesn't matter what he says, he's crazy and we both know it."

I looked at the man who had made my childhood hell, just looking at him made me mad. "Claudia you have changed so much. So weak now, settled down with three kids. To bad about the little boy I heard about that accident." He had a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face. That bastard. I tried to lunge for him, kill him where he stood, Sonny wouldn't let me though. "Claudia what's wrong?" Sonny asked me as Trevor laughed. "She just figured it out." He informed Sonny. "It wasn't Kristina who got in the wrong lane, it wasn't her at all. He sent someone to purposely go into the wrong lane and cause me to wreck." I tried to escape Sonny's grasp, but couldn't.

Trevor clapped. "Hasn't lost any of her wit that's for sure." "You bastard! You killed my son, an innocent child." Trevor looked up at the terrace where my children were staying. "Are you going to invite me in or are we going to fight out here." He was so tempting just to kill. I looked at Sonny who nodded. "Fine come." My teeth were clenched so hard it hurt. I wouldn't cry, no I couldn't cry, I wouldn't give him more leverage. "Girls you stay close to us." Sonny said as we stepped foot on the terrace.

Izzie sat in Sonny's desk chair, trying to hide the bump like I told her to. Kristina stood next to her holding Carina. It took him a few more moments for him to make it into the living room. He poured himself something to drink. "Why did you come here Trevor?!" Sonny finally asked a question that had been on all our minds. Before he could reply Izzie asked, "Wait Trevor Lansing?" I turned and nodded at her. "You have the nerve to still talk to my mom after all you did to her. You are sick." Izzie spat at him. I couldn't help but smile at my feisty daughter.

Sadly Trevor smiled too. "I see you've told her about me." "Me and my daughter don't keep secrets from each other." I responded even though it was a major lie. I was keeping the biggest secret possible: her paternity. "Girls why don't you go upstairs." Sonny suggested, seeing my stress come to the surface. He was still holding me, which helped a little bit. Kristina immediately started walking toward the steps, Izzie hesitated. I told her not to let him know she was pregnant. She was wearing a tank top it would be impossible not to notice.

"Iz, it's okay go." I told her she slowly got up. "Wait Isabelle you should stay, this next conversation is about you." Trevor suggested. "Hey, you leave my daughter out of this!" I barked hoping he would back down. I might know what this next subject was about. Izzie was frozen, standing halfway to the steps. "You mean our daughter!" Trevor spat back. Izzie's eyes got big. "No mom this dude isn't my dad is he, I mean he can't be." "He isn't." I answered, knowing it to be truth. I was two weeks pregnant when I slept with Trevor. I looked at Sonny, my eyes telling him to not say a word, the truth was not coming out on Trevor's terms.

"Yes I am, I can promise you that Isabelle." Trevor said it with so much satisfaction it made me even angrier. Izzie was now in the middle of us. I felt so bad, she looked so confused. "Izzie he isn't your father, you know I would never lie to you." She nodded her head. "Then tell me Claudia whose daughter is she!" Trevor demanded. "She's my daughter, Trevor!" I yelled back, no way was he ever going to try to steal my husbands place. "Who is her father Claudia?!" I looked at all of them over and over. What was I supposed to do? I swore this secret would never come out.

"She's my daughter, my biological daughter." Sonny finally spoke up. "What?!" Izzie yelled. "My real father has been with me this whole time and you couldn't tell me?! What in the world?! I have been dying on the inside not knowing and he was right there in front of me, staring me right in the face. How could you mom, lie to me all those years?! And dad how could you know what I am and not claim me?! Am I not good enough, that's it." She was flaring with anger. "No Izzie you are so perfect in my eyes." Sonny answered, tears filling both our eyes. "Then what!? Huh-OWW!" She doubled over.

I was by her side. "What's wrong?" I questioned. "It's the baby mom something's wrong with the baby." She was screaming. Sonny picked her up and ran out of the room. I was on his tail. "Put Trevor in the cell in the basement!" I commanded Max. I didn't see if he nodded or whatever he did, my daughter was losing her son. Or I don't know what's happening. My daughter will not survive a miscarriage.

_Kristina's POV:_

This was bad. I'm gonna have to take care of Carina until they call and tell me what to do. My little nephew, something could be wrong with my little nephew. I see Carina watching me as I pace the room. I can't believe Izzie is my blood sister and this is my blood nephew. I sit on the bed and cry some. I pull out my cell phone. "Yea it's me." The other line responded. "Something's wrong with the baby, maybe you should go see." The person hung up on me. Nothing left to do but wait.

________________________________________________________________________

Alright. So what did you think about the chapter? Sorry it was so short. Do you think Izzie's baby will survive? What do you think of Trevor being back? Please R&R!

Taylor


	36. Deja Vu

_Claudia's POV:_

Sonny was trying to drive as fast as possible, but it wasn't fast enough. I was in the back trying to console my inconsolable daughter. She was breathing so heavily and the pain was written up and down her face. I knew the pain, I knew it well. "Momma make it stop, please make it stop." She cried out to me. I nearly broke. "Just breathe baby, hold on a little longer, we're almost at the hospital." I smoothed her hair, trying to soothe her. Sonny had already called the hospital and they were waiting when we got there.

They pushed her so fast into the emergency room, into the same room they put me in. I tried to go in after her but Kelly wouldn't let me. "Claudia you can't go in there." "Kelly that's my daughter." "I know but we have to get her stable and if she wants you in there I'll come get you." I nodded, retreating into my husband's arms. "Sonny that's our baby girl in there." The tears didn't fall from my eyes, no weakness not now. "Shh I know, everything's going to be okay." He promised. Izzie was wheeled out of the curtained room and Kelly walked over to us.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately. "It doesn't look good right now, she's bleeding really badly. We're gonna try to save the baby, but I want you both to prepare for the worst." She informed us. "Déjà vu isn't it?" I asked her as she turned away. She turned back and frowned. "Sadly, yes." Sonny held me tighter as we followed them to the new hospital room they were taking Izzie to. Something about this part of the hospital felt awfully familiar. Sonny paced.

"Sonny." I knew he heard me pleading with him to just sit down. "Claudia…." He trailed off. "What's wrong?" "This was your hospital room. Where you lost our son." He said his voice crackling. I couldn't cry, I walked over to the window to see Kelly talking and nurses working around her. I realize this is exactly what happened to me. I press my hand to the window, I want to be in there, I want to help my little girl. I felt Sonny's arms wrap around me.

"You know you can cry." He informed me. I shook my head. "No, I can't, not with her sitting in that room, my room. Wanting to know if her son is okay, feeling so much fear it isn't right, just wanting your baby to be okay, not caring what happens to you." I wiped at the tears that were suddenly falling down my cheek. Sonny wiped them for me. "It'll all be okay." He told me as Jonah runs down the hallway.

"Is she okay? What about the baby?!" The poor kid looks sad and I'd almost feel bad for him if he hadn't broke my daughter's heart. "We don't know about either, we aren't allowed to go in and Dr. Lee hasn't come out to give us any information." Sonny informed him. "Look Jonah I don't think you should be here." I was trying to put it delicately that I wanted him gone. "That's my baby." He tried to sound strong, but I could tell he was scared of me. "No that's my daughter's baby, you deserted both of them." I retorted. "I love my son, please don't doubt that." "How do you know it's a boy?" I questioned. "I have my sources." "Look Jonah you can stay, but if you cause an once of trouble for any of us you're done." Sonny told him, Jonah nodded. I gave Sonny a look and he pulled my aside.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered. "Because I've been in his situation many times, it's hard and scary, and you just want everything to be okay." He explained to me. I nodded as Dr. Lee walked out of the room along with all the nurses. She walked over to us, Jonah listened but kept his eyes on Izzie from the window. "Okay I won't know anything until the tests come back, but her condition has worsened." My heart sank, my little baby. "Has she asked for anyone?" I asked Kelly. "She asked for Jonah." Jonah's head shot up. "Really?" He asked. Kelly nodded, before walking away. Jonah looked at us. "Go, she wants you." I told him.

_Izzie's POV:_

I didn't care if this baby was an accident or not, I loved him and want him. The pain is somewhat bearable, I still feel it though. The tearing pain where he is, like he's slowly being pulled away from my body. I don't want anyone to take him though. He is my baby! It hurts so bad and I just wanna sleep, but if I do I may never get a chance to say goodbye if I have to. So I'm gonna fight the medicine every step of the way. Just like mom taught me to do with everything else. I still can't believe they kept this secret from me. I don't know if I'll ever forgive them. Jonah should come see me, he needs to meet his son. Speak of the devil here he comes. I try to wipe all the tears away, but more come.

He runs to my side. "I'm so sorry." He tells me with emotion like he really means it. "It's okay, you reacted the way I thought you would." My voice cracked. "I should've accepted it though, been there for you and our son." He lifted his hand up to put it on my stomach, but was hesitant. So I took it and put it on my baby bump. A shock went through my body and I cried out in agony. "Go get a doctor!" Dr. Lee was already coming in the room with nurses and mom and dad not far behind. They put something in my iv and everything stopped.

_No one's POV:_

They all stood around Izzie, watching the fetal heartbeat, it was declining. "I'm sorry guys he's just not strong enough to make it." Kelly informed them. "What do you do now?" Sonny asked her. "Izzie will come around and then she'll have to um….how do I put this gently, she'll have to deliver the baby." "That'll break her, Kelly. Can't you just take the baby now?" Claudia asked, her concern growing for her daughter. "Unfortunately that isn't your decision Claudia, when she wakes up she'll decide." Claudia nodded as Kelly left the room.

_Sonny's POV:_

My poor daughter, when she wakes up her son will be dead. I cover my face with my hands trying to hide my tears. My little grandson gone, it was partially my fault. I watch Claudia as she kneels to the ground, putting her head on Izzie's bed and crys. My poor daughter, my poor wife.

_Claudia's POV:_

I have to stop crying, I have to be strong, I can't be weak now. Not now. I pick myself up off the floor and smooth out Izzie's hair. I don't want her to wake up right now, not to this hell. It's too late though, her eyes are fluttering open. "Momma?" She whispered. I grabbed her hand. "I'm here baby." She practically jumped out of her skin. "My baby?! Is he okay?" I can't tell her I can't, I turn my head. Sonny steps up. "I'm so sorry baby girl." His voice cracked. "No get Dr. Lee in here, I don't believe you two." She told us. I kissed her hand and walked out with Sonny by my side.

_Izzie's POV:_

My little boy can't be gone, he can't. Jonah is holding me as I cry, nothing could hurt worse than this. I can't lose him, the one innocent thing in my life. He's so pure and I love him. I hear Dr. Lee walk into the room. "Isabelle we need to talk about something. See your baby is-" "Don't say that! Try to locate the heartbeat, maybe he moved. Don't make me give up on him, damn it!" I yelled, this couldn't be happening. "I'm sorry, but he's gone. Now I need to know if you want to be put under and have a c-section or-" "No I don't wanna be put under I'll deliver him." I let a few tears fall from my eyes. "Okay, what's gonna happen is we'll give you medicine and we'll tell you when to push." Dr. Lee explained.

I nodded, there were no words to say this was okay. "Do you want anyone with you?" She asked me. Any other time I would've wanted my mom, but not now. "Just Jonah." I whisper. She leaves as nurses enter, to give me the medicine I guess.

_Claudia's POV:_

Sonny's just holding me, I don't cry. I can't cry, I refuse to cry. I look up into my husband's eyes. "She's gonna be a wreck." He pushed a piece of hair out of my face. "We'll be there for her." I nodded as Kelly walked out the door. We both looked at her, she seemed to always have the same facial expression. "Okay so she has decided to deliver the baby, but she doesn't want either of you in there for the birth." Kelly explained to us. I nodded. "Just keep us updated please." She nodded.

"Sonny call Krissy, tell her to come with Carina. I need to see our daughter." He nodded stepping away and pulling his cell phone out. I looked into the window of my daughter's room. She was sobbing into Jonah, him trying to comfort her to the best of his ability. The guilt was written over his face. I jumped when Sonny reached for my hand. "Sorry." He whispered. I shook my head. "It's okay. She coming?" "Yea." I watched as Kelly walked into my daughter's room and closed the curtains, my little girl was going to deliver her dead baby.

**dbdbdbdbdbdb**

_Izzie's POV:_

My whole body shook as I held my dead baby. I could've believed that he was sleeping, but I knew better. He was so small and tiny. His little eyes were closed and he was cool to the touch. He was so beautiful, though, my son was beautiful. I looked at Jonah and saw the resemblance, it made me smile through my tears. I bent my head down and kissed his little nose, my nose. "I'm so sorry I couldn't give you everything you deserved, but I will always love you." I whispered to him before giving him to Jonah.

Jonah was so tense holding our son, like he was going to drop him. I almost chuckled at the scene until I saw the tears slip out of Jonah's eyes. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there little guy. I won't ever forget you." I looked up to see Dr. Lee at the door. That meant it was time to say my final goodbye. A fresh batch of tears started.

_Claudia's POV:_

I met Kristina halfway to the room. I took Carina out of her arms after giving her a hug. A few tears fell from eyes when I looked at Carina. Kristina ran to Sonny as I leaned on a nearby wall to talk to Carina. "Thank you so much, baby, for surviving. You know you would've had a brother and when momma lost him I was devastated, but when I had you everything to seem to be okay. Maybe that will happen again, things will get better right." She smiled at me, making things a little bit better. I walked over to where Sonny and Kristina.

"Max put Trevor in the cell after we left right?" I asked Krissy. "Yea, him and Milo immediately came in and threw him down there." "Good." I answered shortly as Dr. Lee walked from Izzie's room with a little bundle in her arms. "Kelly please." I pleaded. I had to see my grandson. She stopped and turned to face us. He was a beautiful little boy. We all nodded and she took him away, to be out of our lives forever. "Claudia can I see Carina?" Sonny whispered. I nodded and handed her to him, just as we heard a crash inside the room.

Jonah came out from the room. "Mrs. Corinthos she needs you." He whispered some tears falling from his face. I pushed by him and ran into her room. The tears ran hard down her face. "Momma." She sobbed. I ran and went to hold her.

_________________________________________________________________________

Okay what did you guys think? Please R&R!!!

Taylor


	37. Protection

_No one's POV:_

Claudia ran to her daughter, jumping in the bed and holding her tight; refusing to let go, like she had when Izzie was little and there were monsters in her closet. "Momma." Izzie cried. It was the only thing that could pass through her lips right now. "Shh, baby girl. I'm here now." Claudia pulled some of Izzie's hair out of her face. "I know he was a mistake, but I wanted him; so badly." She cried, Claudia held her closer, knowing that exact pain; the pain she wouldn't wish on anyone. "I know." Claudia told her, she didn't know what else to say.

"I had this little thing in me for so long and now he isn't there. Momma I feel so empty and alone." Izzie explained. "You are never alone, I am here and so is your dad." Izzie sobbed. "But it's how I feel, no more kicks or staying up late to talk to him and comfort him. Momma he was my baby boy, and I was supposed to protect him." More tears poured from Claudia and Izzie's eyes. Claudia had felt the same way, in fact she had promised her son that very fact just moments before the wreck. Claudia stroked Izzie's arm trying to comfort her anyway possible.

"Why did my baby have to be taken away? Why mommy?" She cried out, she knew there was no real answer, but it was still one of the thousands of questions on her mind. "I don't know angel. I'm not going to say anything cheesy or something every other person is going to say. But I'm here okay?" Izzie nodded as Claudia kissed the top of her head. "Remember….when ……I was lit….tle and you used to s…..ay that if I wa..sn't strong you'd be…my stre..ngth. " Izzie said, hiccups catching her as she talked. "I remember that, when you were a little girl and your friends made fun of you or when there was a monster under your bed." Claudia smiled at the memories.

"I need that now momma, I need your strength, because you are so much stronger than me." She sobbed. "Okay baby, I'll do everything possible for you." Izzie turned herself around and buried her head into the nape of Claudia's neck, trying to hide from everything and everyone. "I loved him momma." Her voice cracked. Claudia rubbed her back. "Shh I'm here baby, I promise."

Claudia whispered words of comfort as Izzie drifted to sleep. Her own tears were still flowing. At least her daughter had her to lean on, Claudia had, had no one. Sonny had stepped up after it was too late, she had forgiven him about that months ago, but it was still the truth. She tried to detach herself from Izzie. "Mommy don't leave me please." Izzie said, in a tortured whisper. Claudia got completely back into the bed, wrapping her long slender arms around her child.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Izzie asked staring off into space. "You already had so much resentment towards your un-named father, I was trying to protect you." "You've protected me my whole life, you could've told me this." Claudia kissed Izzie's head. "I'm always going to protect you baby no matter how old you are or what the subject is, cause that's why I'm here." Claudia explained. "How come you couldn't protect me from this than?" She asked, starting to cry; again. "Shh baby, I'm so sorry." Claudia's heart absolutely broke for her child. "Mommy I wanted him soo badly! Why? Why was he taken from me?" "I don't know, Izzie and I never will. I'll never understand why your little brother was taken from me." Claudia smoothed out her hair.

"What are you talking about mommy? Izzie asked, removing her head from her mother's neck and putting it on a pillow. _"Oh shit, she didn't know!" _Claudia thought to herself. "Well way before you came and way before I got pregnant with Carina, I got pregnant with a little baby boy. Well one night I got out of a doctors appointment real late and had to drive home by myself." Claudia told her, not wanting to mention that the doctor's appointment was an amniocentesis, she continued, "I got into a really bad wreck. When I got her to the hospital they told me I had brain damage and it needed to be fixed. They were going to give me medicine that would hurt the baby, but instead I had surgery. The baby didn't make it though, and I know exactly what you're going through baby." Claudia told her the story as if it was a fairy tale.

"Momma, why did God do this to us?" She whimpered. "Because, baby I don't know why, but I know everything that happens has a reason. And there's reasons these things happen." Izzie sobbed a little more, causing more tears from Claudia's eyes to form but not fall. She didn't know how to help her daughter, it wasn't something you just got over, she didn't even know the process to healing. All she knew was that by some miracle she did. "Mommy I'm so tired." She whispered. "Then sleep baby." She said, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Don't leave me, please." She begged in a tortured whisper. "I won't." Claudia kissed her forehead. Izzie turned to her other side as her mother wrapped her long slender arms around her.

**Dbdbdbdbddbdbdbbdbd**

Soon enough Izzie was fast asleep, Claudia had made the nurses put something in the IV to keep it that way for a little bit. Claudia kissed the back of her daughter's head before extracting herself from the bed. Every mobster wanted something at all times. Whether it was power, money, lust, love; they always wanted something and when that happened they stop at nothing. That's what Claudia was doing, her drive made her single minded. When she was single minded she was dangerous.

She slowly walked out of the hospital room. Everything was so silent, then again it was really early in the morning. Kristina had fallen asleep in a chair and Carina was in her carrier. Sonny sat looking at her. "How is she?" He asked getting up and coming towards her. She put her hand up and shook her head. A tear dripped down her face. "Not good, a thousand times worse then me. Look just watch her for me I'll be right back." Claudia pleaded with him. He examined her, everything. Her legs shook a little and her eyes were red, but he couldn't actually read her. "Okay, just be careful." She nodded and turned to leave. "Claudia," He called, she turned back. "I love you." "Love you, too." She turned and left, determined to get what she wanted.

**Dbdbdbddbbd**

The house looked the same as they had left it. She saw the scene play out in front of her and she walked to the basement door. Her hand dared not to touch the handle, to leave and let him starve to death. She wasn't that kind of person though, she wanted to see him hurt for all the things he had done. Not just to her child or grandchild, but to her, too. Those cuts had reopened themselves and she was going to make him pay.

When she opened the door she saw a flash of fear in his eyes. There was going to be more of that. Claudia wanted revenge, and Claudia always got what she wanted.

____________________________________________________________________

What did y'all think? What is Claudia going to do? How will everyone react? Do you think Izzie is forgiving Claudia and Sonny? Please R&R!!!!!!

Taylor

P.S: There has been some mentions of "I'm Back". It will be updated once I am done(which will be like three or four more chapters). I feel the story needs more undivided attention than I was able to give it. It will be updated soon.


	38. This Is My Reward

_Sonny's POV:_

I sat in the chair for a while after Claudia left. I looked at my two sleeping daughters and wondered about Izzie. Was she awake? Did she want to be alone? Would she ever forgive me? I saw Milo walk down the hallway. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as he approached me.

"Mrs. C sent me here and she sent the other guards away from the house. Saying about needing to be alone with Mr. Lansing for awhile." I shook my head, trying to think of all the horrid things she was going to do to him. "Okay will you stay here with these two I'm going to go and see Izzie." He nodded as I got up and walked over to the door. I quietly opened it and walked into the room. Izzie was still out, her mascara had stained her face from all her tears.

I sat in the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand. My daughter finally knew she was mine, the outcome wasn't good, but at least she knew. I wiped a piece of her black hair out of her face. She looked so much like her mother. The face shape, the hair, her nose, her smile. I am so lucky to have both of them in my life. "I'm so sorry Izzie, that you lost the baby and that I kept this secret from you. I can't help but feel that this was my fault." I told her even though she couldn't hear me. Suddenly the grip our hands had tightened and her eyes opened.

"Don't blame yourself daddy." She whispered. I decided to change the subject. "How are you feeling baby girl?" "Like the best part of me was just ripped out of me." Tears started to flow down her cheek. "I'm so sorry." A few tears came from my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that night Carina was born? When I was hurting, you could've told me then." I grabbed her hand with both of mine. "I don't know why I didn't, I wanted you to know, I just….. Will you please just forgive me?" I begged.

**Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

_Claudia's POV:_

I loomed myself over the table, over him. He was tied up, he couldn't hurt me. Even if he wasn't tied up he couldn't hurt me. I gave him the death stare. "My daughter's son died tonight because of you." I stated coldly, not letting emotion cloud anything I was going to do. "Boo hoo. That kid shouldn't be continuing your and Sonny's lines anyways. I wish I had known about her, I would've made you get an abortion." I slapped his face with all my power. "You're a sick bastard you know that." "And that little one you just had, should've sent someone to get rid of that problem as well."

I pushed the table over onto him. "Now there's the Claudia I remember. Brutal, ruthless not caring about anyone." He told me. "You know Trevors you're wrong. See I care deeply about my family, Trevors. And people don't get away with hurting my family." I threatened. "What are you going to do Claudia? Huh, kill me." I shot at his foot, it grazed him enough to start bleeding slowly. He swore as the bullet hit. "You crazy bitch!" He yelled.

I smirked. "So do you understand the game now?" I challenged.

**Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

_Kristina's POV:_

I jolted awake in the hospital chair. Milo was standing around me and Carina, obliviously guarding us. Carina was sitting in her carrier, staring at me smiling. She had been awake for awhile. I sat myself up in the chair and picked her out of the carrier. "Hi little girl. Did you sleep good? Huh?" I cooed. I loved my little sister, but why was I the one that always had to watch her? "Milo?" I called out to him. He turned around offering a comforting smile. "What can I do for you Krissy?" He asked. "Food, Carina needs some and so do I. Could you maybe run and get some?" "I'm not supposed to leave you two." He replied. "It's okay, just go and come right back." He turned and left. I picked Carina up and walked over to the window of my sister's room.

Dad was sitting at her bedside, talking to her. I love my sister and my dad, but he seems to have favorites. Who cares right now though, my sister is hurting.

_Sonny's POV:_

"I do forgive you daddy, I know you and mom were just enabling me and you to have a relationship. I get it. I just want to get out of here and go home." Izzie told me. I kissed her hand. "Thank you for forgiving me. But how are you truly?" She looked down at the floor. "I know that he was a mistake, but by now I wanted him and I wanted to give him a good life, like the one I have. Knowing that I can't do that is killing me." She wiped at her tears quickly.

"Iz, it's okay if you cry." She shook her head. "No, if I start to cry again I'll never stop." I stopped and stared at her. "What's wrong daddy?" She asked as I zoned back in. "Nothing, you are so much like your mother." "Well that's a good thing right? I mean mom is awesome." I chuckled at her remark. In the beginning it wasn't the best idea to be like Claudia. "It is. Do you want me to go see if you can be released?" "Please." I nodded as I kissed her head and made my way out of the room.

Kristina was feeding Carina while Milo stood guard. My two daughters smiled as they saw me. "How is she?" Kristina asked me right away. "Better. I have to go see when she can be released." "Can you take Carina with you?" Kristina probably wanted to see Izzie. I nodded taking the seven month old out of her hands. I walked away from Kristina and Milo.

**Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

_Claudia's POV:_

I had shot at him many times. He was bleeding, slowly, from many places. Every few minutes I threw some water in his face to keep him awake. "You're more of a crazy ass bitch than the last time I saw you!" He yelled at me. I just smiled. "Finally Trevors you're getting what you deserve. Sleeping with me when I was sixteen! I mean seriously." I shot at his head next, grazing his cheek. "Ah!" He yelled out in pain. "I never did anything you didn't want Claudia." He countered. "Come on Trevor." I shook my head at him.

"Although it was quite enjoyable." He mumbled mostly to himself, I heard him though. I kicked him in the shin. "You're sick." "Just like calling the kettle black, Claudia." I was done with this game. I shot inches from his heart, the blood started to gash from the wound. I sat there watching the man who had made my childhood die. The lost of my grandson had pushed me too far and now it was all over.

When I was positive he was dead I called Max in to dispose of the body. He had no problem with it. I sat on the couch for a few seconds as I realized it was over. The last part of my past, the past I hated, was dead. Except for Johnny, but he was the best part of my childhood.

**Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbbd**

_Kristina's POV:_

I slowly opened the door to the room that housed my grieving sister. All I could think of was how glad that I didn't give into Kiefer. She was crying as I opened the door. "Izzie." I tried to say in my most comforting voice, knowing that's what she needed right now. "Oh Krissy." She sobbed, prompting me to lie in the bed with her. Like the night her grandmother died, like the night Kiefer dumped me. I have three other sisters, but with Izzie I have the greatest connection.

"It's gonna be okay sis. We're all gonna get through this together, like we always do. Then in a few weeks when you're feeling better me, you, and dad will go to the father/daughter dance." I soothed. "You……think…..I'll be………strong enough by….then?" She got out through her hiccups. "Yes, I know you will, you're strong Iz."

**Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

_Sonny's POV:_

I talked to Carina before running into Dr. Lee in the hallway. "Dr. Lee." I called out. "Hey Sonny what's up?" She asked then looked at Carina. "You've gotten so big, little girl." I smiled. "I was wondering when my daughter, Izzie, can be released." I asked, rocking Carina up and down. "I can sign the papers now, but she will need major rest." I nodded. "No problem." I told her, before following her to the front desk where she would sign the release papers.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbd

_Claudia's POV:_

I had declined Max's offer to drive me back to the hospital, I wanted to do it all on my own. I had cooled down a little bit, I was a little shaken, but mostly relieved. He was out of our lives. I stepped on the gas pedal, wanting to get back to my family. When I got there I took the stairs running to her floor. When I made it to her room Sonny was standing with Carina looking in the window, smiling. How could he be smiling after something so tragic had just happened. "Sonny?" I questioned as I got closer to him. I took Carina from him as he pointed to the window.

I smiled too. Somehow my three stepchildren had managed to fit themselves onto Izzie's bed. They were comforting their sister the only way they knew how. All of them were asleep. "When can we take her home?" I asked him, swaying back and forth with Carina. "Today," He answered not taking his eyes off the room. "Carly's letting Michael and Morgan come too, they wanted to be with their sister." I smiled. "Did you tell them?" I asked the way he had said their sister had sparked something.

"Yea I did. They were excited, then they all went in and somehow managed to fit in that tiny bed." I chuckled a bit, knowing that it wasn't easy fitting two people in that bed nonetheless four people. "Trevor?" He asked. "Gone, you knew though didn't you?" "I saw that look you had in your eyes. Disposed of?" "Max did it." He nodded. "Good. Claudia's it's finally over." We both smiled. I looked at Carina. "You're gonna be safe baby!" I exclaimed, spinning around with her, "You and your brothers and your sisters."

I heard Sonny laugh at my actions. I went over and kissed him on his lips. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you, too. Do you wanna take our kids home?" I nodded. We went in the room and woke them all up. Me and Krissy helped Izzie get dressed and then we went home. At the beginning of the night all of the kids were in their separate rooms, an hour later Michael, Morgan, and Krissy had blown up air mattresses and were on Izzie's floor. Me and Sonny looked on from the door post before going to our room and falling asleep.

I had gone through hell all throughout my life, but in the end this was my reward. My family: Sonny, Izzie, Carina Krissy, Michael, Morgan that was all I needed. After all these years I have finally figured that out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay what did y'all think? Do you think Trevor got what he deserved? Did you like the sibling scenes at the end? Tell me what you think. Thanks for R&Ring!

Taylor


	39. FatherDaughter Dance

_Claudia's POV:_

It had been weeks since the accident and Izzie was okay. A lot better than I was, my little girl was strong. Even better was that tonight was the father/daughter dance and me and Carina had the whole house to ourselves. Carina was so big now, for a seven month old. Me and Sonny couldn't be more happy. I checked the clock, it was seven, they needed to get ready to go. "Izzie! Krissy! Sonny! Time to go!" I yelled up the steps, before going back to the highchair and feeding Carina more baby food.

I heard footsteps and turned myself around to see Izzie walking down the steps. She wore a black and white frill dress, she looked so beautiful. "How do I look mom?" She asked walking over towards the couch. "You look great baby girl." I answered honestly. "How do you think I look Carina?" She cooed, making Carina giggle. "I guess that's a 'I look good'." Izzie smiled. We both turned as we heard Sonny's footsteps. He was wearing a suit. He looked amazing.

"Well don't you look good." I commented. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me. He stared at Izzie. "Do I look pretty daddy?" She asked him in a little girl voice. She had him wrapped so tight around her finger it wasn't even pretty. I'm just happy their relationship got stronger when she found out the truth. "You look beautiful." He smiled. Krissy made it fully down the steps. She was wearing a pink, strapless dress. "Wow sis you look awesome." Izzie exclaimed. Kristina thought it was pretty amusing so she laughed. "You do too."

Sonny and me looked on for a little bit before he let me go and kissed my lips. "Don't wait up." He whispered. "Okay." "Come on girls lets go." He said making his way to the door. "Bye mom! Bye Claudia!" The girls called out to me before making their exit. I picked Carina out of the highchair. "Well little one lets give you a bath." I told her making my way up the steps.

_Sonny's POV:_

I sat in the limo with my two daughters on each side of me. They were talking about stuff like hair, makeup, shoes. I was just taking it all in. I had always wanted a little girl I could spoil rotten, now I had three. Plus my absolutely wonderful wife. "We're here!" Max called back to us. I could almost swear I heard both of my girls scream, this made me laugh under my breath.

The place was crowded and no one even stopped to stare at us when we walked in. Usually people stopped because I was Sonny Corinthos, I hated when people did that though. The girls first got a table, then walked around the entire place just looking and finally fought about who would get to dance with me first. It was already nine, I don't know where the time went.

Their fight started to get almost nasty. "Girls break it up." They both went silent. "Izzie since you are older, I think it would be very responsible of you to let Kristina go first." I told her, she looked like she was going to object but I put my hand up. "Come on Kristina." Kristina took my hand and we went on the dance floor.

_Kristina's POV:_

Oh my God! I was about to dance with my daddy. Me; sixteen, about to dance with her dad for the first time. He wasn't there when I was little though so I guess he has made up for all the lost time these past two years. When the music started we started to sway and all I could do was smile.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

Dad held me tight as the song played. "Krissy you know if Alexis hadn't kept me away from-" "Dad I know believe me. Mom was wrong and she shouldn't have done that to you. But it's done now. I'm with you, Claudia, Izzie, and Carina: my family." He smiled at me.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in _

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on take on this old world but to me you know you will always be_

_My little girl_

I wonder how Claudia and him will take it when me and Izzie are gone at college. The house will be so empty. That house never seemed like a home, until Claudia welcomed me into it, I really should thank her for that.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile would melt my heart of stone_

_Now look at you I've turned around and you've almost grown_

_Sometimes your asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away I hear you say "daddy love you more"_

Me and dad both laughed. "We did that last week." I stated the obvious. "Yes we did." Dad smiled.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in _

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on take on this old world but to me you know you will always be_

_My little girl_

I laid my head down on dad's chest, I could tell it was getting late by how tired I was getting. I wouldn't miss this for the world though.

_Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand_

_But I won't say yes to him unless I know _

_He's the half that makes you whole_

_He has a poets soul_

_And the heart of a mans man_

_I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me_

_He won't be good enough_

I could almost swear dad was crying a little. I looked up at him. "I've been dreading that day since I knew you were mine." He informed me. "That's why I can't date around you and Claudee you two are way over protective." We both laughed at that one.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in _

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on take on this old world but to me you know you will always be_

_My little girl (My Little Girl-Tim McGraw)_

I didn't want the song to end but it did. Dad kissed my head and lead me back to the table where Izzie was practically falling asleep, she perked up once she saw us coming. I knew she felt the same way I did, anything we had to do to have this moment with our dad.

A few sounds went by before dad said, "You ready Izzie?" Izzie practically jumped out of her seat. "Yea." They left me sitting at the table while they went to dance.

_Izzie's POV:_

I couldn't believe I was gonna dance with dad. I never even knew who my dad was and now he was completely in my life like I said he would never be. It was kinda funny actually that I said I would never accept my real father and here I was dancing with him.

_When I'm lost in the rain, _

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way. _

_And when I'm scared and losing ground; _

_When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around. _

"Dad I haven't thanked you yet." I told him, looking up at him. "For what?" "For being my dad, cause I couldn't have asked for a better one." He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "You never need to thank me, because I could've never asked for a better daughter."

_And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top. _

_You're always there; giving me all you've got. For a shield from the storm; _

_For a friend; for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm, _

_I turn to you. _

_For the strength to be strong; _

_For the will to carry on; _

_For everything you do; _

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to you. _

"Daddy this isn't just a good dream that I'm gonna wake up from, right?" I asked, seriously. Because that's all my life seemed like these days, a great dream. "Nope everything is real Izzie, I promise." I nuzzled my head into his chest.

_When I lose my will to win, _

_I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again._

_I can do anything, _

_'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me. And when I need a friend, you're always on my side; _

_Giving me faith that gets me through the night_

This song was totally true of our relationship right now. He was my support system right now, had been for awhile. Mom understood the miscarriage too well, so daddy helped me the nights she couldn't.

_For a shield from the storm; _

_For a friend; for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm, _

_I turn to you. _

_For the strength to be strong; _

_For the will to carry on; _

_For everything you do; _

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to you. For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain; _

_For truth that will never change; _

_For someone to lean on; _

_for a heart I can rely on through anything; _

_For that one who I can run to.... _

_I turn to you. (I Turn To You-Christina Aguilera)_

The music ended abruptly and I frowned that it was over. Dad put his arm around my shoulder. "We'll do it next year, okay?" That made me smile. "Okay." When we got back to the table Krissy was asleep. Dad gently shook her awake and we went outside to the car, it was like 10:30.

_Sonny's POV:_

That had to be one of the best nights of my life. My two girls dancing with me. By the time we got home both of them were asleep and me and Max carried them to their rooms and tucked them in. Those two were heavy sleepers and didn't even wake up. The little girl across the hall did, though, so I went to get her. She was sitting up in her crib when I got in there. "What's wrong little girl?" I asked picking her out of the crib. Of course she didn't answer. "Did you want to dance with daddy, too. Well guess what? Daddy heard a song and thought of you so he got it burned unto a CD. Do you wanna dance?" She smiled so I took that as a yes.

I placed her on my hip and started to sway as the song started.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each others face_

_So much in love your alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

"I know that part doesn't fit very well, but I can't help how they start the song off." I told her, all she did was giggle.

_Claudia's POV:_

I heard noise from Carina's room so I wanted to see what Sonny was doing with her. To my astonishment he was dancing with her. I wasn't about to ruin this moment, so I stood where Sonny couldn't see me and watched.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

"You remember that baby girl, I loved you before anyone else." Sonny informed her. He was actually wrong, because I had loved her first, but I wasn't going to say a word.

_How could that beautiful women with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

"You dating is going to be a hard pill to swallow, Carina. Go easy on your old dad will ya?" I had to bite my tongue not to laugh when he told her that.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But its still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

My husband was to good. So perfect almost. All I could do was smile as I watched him. He was so gentle with her.

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first(I Loved Her First-Heartland)_

He laid her down in the crib before turning around and seeing me. "How long have you been there?" He asked making his way to me and picking me up. "Long enough. How was the dance?" "Good, but you know it isn't nice to eavesdrop." He informed me, I smiled. "Really. Are you gonna teach me a lesson?" I kissed his cheek.

"I just might have to." He told me before carrying me off to our bedroom.

_________________________________________________________________________________

What did you guys think? Please R&R!!

Taylor

P.S. I have a poll going on for possible story ideas. Please go to my homepage and vote.


	40. Your Guardian Angel

_Claudia's POV:_

I woke up before everyone this morning, the house was still and Sonny was silently snoring next to me. I got up and looked out the window, I was surprised it wasn't snowing, it being the first of December and everything. I stared around my room, my eyes fixating on Sonny. He was so wonderful to me. I decided to get dressed and go get some coffee, maybe go for a little walk.

I wasn't used to the house being so quiet, I sipped my coffee peacefully, maybe I would get up this early just to hear nothing. Of course then I heard Carina. I ran up the steps so she wouldn't wake anyone up. She was sitting up in the crib, staring at the door, practically waiting for me to come and get her. "Good morning little girl. What do you think about taking a walk with mommy?" She smiled. I dressed her in warm clothes before taking her downstairs and feeding her.

"Max!" I yelled, but now loud enough for the others to hear me. "Yes Mrs. C." "Me and Carina are going to go for a walk around the property. If they wake up just tell them that, we'll be back in thirty minutes." "Okay Mrs. C." He gave me a warm smile before returning to his post. "Okay C, you ready. Huh?" I cooed. I put her in the stroller and made our way to one of the paths.

_Sonny's POV:_

I reached my arm out to pull her close, but she wasn't there. This prompted me to jolt upwards and look throughout our room. She wasn't here. I ran to Carina's room, thinking maybe she was sitting in there watching our baby girl sleep. She wasn't there and neither was Carina. I ran down the steps. "Max! Max!" I screamed, he ran in the room. "Yea boss." "Where's Claudia?" "Her and the baby went out." He informed me, I felt a little bit more relieved. "Did they take protection?" "They're just on the property." I dismissed him and then poured my self a cup of coffee.

She walked in the house thirty minutes later. She smiled. "Good morning." She leaned down and kissed my cheek before giving me Carina. "You didn't take guards." I stated the obvious. "I was on our property Sonny." She sounded almost astonished that she would need guards on our property. "I don't care. I want you and our family safe." I countered. "Where's a white flag? I surrender. Please forgive me." She came and sat next to me on the couch, nuzzling her face into my neck. Sending chills down my spine.

"Okay I forgive you." I said kissing her, Carina reached up to touch our faces, breaking us apart. "Silly little girl." Claudia laughed as we separated. We heard Kristina and Izzie come down the steps. "Morning sleepy heads!" I called out. All of us smiled. Me and Claudia at their bed hair and pajamas, them at who knows what.

_Claudia's POV:_

"You two know what today is right?" The girls asked us. Me and Sonny stared at each other. I had no clue personally and I didn't think Sonny did either. "Come on you two three years ago," Izzie paused. "You both did something you thought you'd regret," Krissy continued and then paused. "But you really don't. Grandpa forced you to do it." Izzie finally finished. I hated it when they finished each others sentences, even though it was cute.

"Claudia do you have any idea?" Sonny turned to look at me. "Not a clue," I answered shaking my head. Kristina and Izzie looked at each other shaking their own heads. "Maybe 'cause it's early in the morning." Izzie stated. "Girls just tell us." I pleaded.

"It's your anniversary!" They yelled in unison. I felt my face turning red. How could I now know when my own anniversary was? Sonny looked at me and laughed. I slapped the arm that wasn't holding Carina. "I can't believe we forgot our own anniversary!" I was annoyed at myself. "I had something planned for you and me to do tonight anyways. If the girls wouldn't mind watching Carina." He looked over at the girls. "Nope not at all!" They answered.

~~~~~Afternoon~ !

"Claudia!" Sonny called for me from the bottom of the stairs. I didn't like not knowing where the heck we were going but I guess I would find out. "Claudia come on!" He yelled again. I groaned, pushed my hair behind my ears, and grabbed my jacket before walking down the steps. "So where we going?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist. "You'll find out soon enough." He twirled the key ring around his finger. "Wait Max isn't driving us?" He had just gotten on my case about not taking a guard with me everywhere I went. "Nope." I rolled my eyes before all three girls walked into the room.

Sonny and I gave them all hugs, before walking towards the door hand in hand. I was smiling, I couldn't help it, he was perfect. He opened my car door for me. "Thank you." I said, kissing his cheek. He smiled as he closed my door and got in on his side. I looked at him. "What are you staring at?" He showed me his dimples. "You." "Well I would've never guessed that." He responded before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

I had no clue where we were going, we were in the mountains somewhere. Sonny handed me a blindfold. I looked at him incredulously. "Put it on please." He pleaded. "I don't think so." I smiled smugly. "Come on humor me." I gave in, tying it around my eyes. I felt the car stop and Sonny get out. I sat in the car for five minutes before I felt him open my door and pick me up out of it. He placed me on the ground and led me somewhere. He untied the blind fold.

We were on a mountaintop, he had blankets set on the ground and candles lit. It was beautiful. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Happy anniversary." He whispered in my ear. I turned my head and kissed him on the lips. We lowered to blankets, covering ourselves with one of them. He started to kiss my neck, making a moan escape my lips.

_No One's POV:_

Their need to be in one another was evident. Sonny quickly unzipped her jacket, she raised her hands so he could pull it off of her. They worked quickly on each others belts, pulling down one another's jeans. It was skin on skin, full contact, pure love drove them. They tugged the blankets closer to themselves before Claudia pulled down Sonny's boxers and he pulled down her thong. "Happy anniversary." Claudia told him as she planted a kiss on his lips and he inserted himself into her.

~ ~ ~ ~Sometime later~ ~

_Sonny's POV:_

She was laying in my arms, exactly where she belonged. We were fully clothed, again, it was too cold not to be. She turned herself to face me. "Can you believe we made it here?" She asked me. "I never thought we would, when you were pregnant with him we seemed so distant, so doomed to fail. Now it's different." "We owe him, we will never know what would've happened if I hadn't lost him. You may have resented me, I don't know but now we're-" "Complete." I said finishing her sentence.

"How did we ever fall in love?" She asked. It was a good question. Two doomed mobsters that just realized they were in love. "Well we were never a fairytale couple." "Really I never would have guessed, since for the better part of my first pregnancy you told me you hated me." I hated those memories. "I purposely pulled away from you." I explained. "Why though?" "Because any woman I have ever been with has been hurt somehow, either by me or by my enemies. We were just fate."

Claudia shook her head. "No us meeting was fate, us becoming friends was by choice, but me falling in love with you. Well I didn't have control over that one." "Really?" I questioned propping myself up on my elbow. "Cause I always got the feeling you were very controlling of your emotions." "I let my guards down with you though Sonny, you got to me." I kissed her hard on the lips. "I'm glad I did."

"I'll make you a deal." I said pulling her closer to me. "Okay." She looked at me trying to read my face. "For ten minutes we're gonna look at the stars. If we see a shooting star you dance with me-" She completely cut me off, "What if we don't?" "Lemme finish. If we don't I dance with you." "It's a deal Mr. Corinthos."

Nine minutes had gone by with no star, then suddenly she gasped. "You okay?" "Look." She pointed towards the stars. There it was a huge shooting star. "I don't know how you did it but you cheated somehow!" She accused me. I feigned hurt. "Never. I was going to dance with my beautiful wife either way." "Well I still think you cheated." "Think whatever you want, I still get two dances." "Two?!" She questioned as we stood up. "We never put a number on it, so I just did." I used my puppy dog face. "Fine." She obliged.

I went over to the car and turned it on. I turned the radio up on high. It was the only way we were gonna get music. As a song started I placed my hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

She looked up at me and smiled. "Aww I can't make you cry." She pouted, looking towards the ground. I pulled her face back up to show her a tear fall from my eye. She smiled.

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

She moved her one hand up to my cheek.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

"Hey isn't that what I told you, I'll be there for you through it all?" I asked. "Yep. And it even knows how we're not going to heaven." We both chuckled at that one.

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okaySeasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

She laid her head on my chest. "I love you Sonny." "I love you too, Claudia."

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven'Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

As the song picked up we moved around and didn't just sway.

_'Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know, I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to HeavenI will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

At the end I dipped her, taking her breath away. I pulled her close to me. She rubbed her head in my neck. "I have to tell you that when I was little I used to hear those love poems and songs and think they were so stupid, but now I realize they were all about you. Sonny I love you so much." I hugged her closer to me. "I love you more."

_Claudia's POV:_

"We have one more song right?" I asked him, walking towards the car. I turned the volume up. He held his hand out to me, welcoming me into his arms.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick_

_But make it last_

_So i can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say good bye_

"You're not gonna do that right?" I asked him, everyone in my life had said goodbye a time or two. "Never ever ever. Not to you, it wouldn't be possible for me to." I relaxed in his arms.

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass_

_And don't let go_

_But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_

We both looked up at the moon before he brought his lips to mine.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while i sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_And your love is where im falling_

_But please don't catch me_

"I do smile when I sleep." I said laughing. "How would you know?" He challenged. "Because I always smile when I'm with you."

_See this heart_

_Wont settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you'll do_

_my stomach screams just when I look at you_

"Sounds like you when I first met you. Heart on lockdown." He told me. "Yea I was terrified of you back then too." We laughed at the similarities at the song to our relationship.

_Run far away_

_So I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes to high_

_Cuz every hello ends with a goodbyeBut you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where im falling_

_But please don't catch meSo now you see_

_Why I'm scared_

_I cant open up my heart without a care_

_But here i go_

_Its what i feel_

_and for the first time in my life i know its real_

He spun me in the end and then sat me down on the blanket before going and turning off the radio. He came and sat next to me, covering us both up with the blanket. He wrapped his arm around me as we gazed up at the sky. "Happy anniversary Sonny." "Happy anniversary Claudia. Hey one more reminder just in case you ever doubt, you wanna know what it is?" I looked at him. "Yes."

"I'll be there."

______________________________________________________________________

It's the end!!! I hope you all enjoyed. This was very sad to me. This story has been like my baby and now it's all grown up. I know this isn't what happened on the show, but our writers are just not that smart. Thank you for reading!

Taylor


	41. Epilogue

A/N: Surprise!

Epilogue to _I'll Be There_

_**No one's POV:**_

**Claudia and Sonny sat in the front row of the outside graduation service. A now two year old Carina sat in between them. They watched proudly as their two daughters waited to get their diplomas. "Can you believe it? They made it!" Claudia whispered, excitedly to Sonny. He flashed her a dimpled smile.**

"**I can't, I've never been more proud of two people in my whole life." He whispered back. Both Claudia and Sonny looked over across the rows to where Sam, Jason, Carly and Jax were all sitting. They motioned them to come sit, since there was plenty of room, before the ceremony started. Michael was also standing by his sisters. They were to all be called up at the same time, bearing the same, proud name: Corinthos.**

"**Hey." Carly whispered as she took a seat next to Sonny. Sam sat next to Claudia. Claudia waved and Sonny gave her a small hug and Jax a manly handshake. The two were getting along much better since Carina and Courtney were now inseparable. They all stared at the three young adults, pride beaming from them. They had all been accepted to different colleges. Izzie: University of the Performing Arts in NYC, Kristina: University of Alabama, and Michael: University of North Carolina to play football.**

**Kristina's face got distorted as she looked toward the entrance. All of the adults in Sonny and Claudia's row looked. At the entrance stood Alexis Davis. Claudia's face distorted just as much as Sonny laid his hand on her shoulder, telling her to calm down. Kristina had kicked Alexis out of her life a year ago after she had publicly humiliated Claudia by insulting their family. The distortion on both faces was well justified, but it didn't stop Alexis from taking a seat in the back row.**

**Everyone turned their attention back to the front as the principal started to tap on the microphone. "Hello to all and welcome to Madison Prep. Today is a very special day to our students as I'm sure it is to all you parents sitting in front of me. I will hand out the diplomas and then out two valedictorians: Kristina and Isabelle Corinthos, will talk about what this year has meant to all of seniors." **_**We got so lucky that they tied, neither would've been able to let it go if one had beaten the other, **_**Claudia thought to herself about the tie of Kristina and Izzie.**

**Sam tapped Claudia on the shoulder. "Where is Carina?" She pointed to Carina's now empty chair. Claudia hit Sonny on the arm as he feigned hurt.**

"**Where is Carina?" She whispered in a demanding tone. He looked horrified as he saw the empty chair. He asked Carly who asked Jax who pointed to the stage. Where Izzie, Kristina, and Michael were fussing over their baby sister on stage. All six adults could not help but laugh as the principal saw Carina carried across the stage by Izzie. They sent her back down the steps to her mom and dad. Who fussed profusely at her leaving her seat, but Claudia would not help but give her a big kiss on the cheek after word for being so cute.**

**They all listened as Izzie and Krissy gave their speech and cheer as all the hats went flying into the sky. At the end though Claudia and Carly couldn't help but let out a few tears for their oldest children leaving. Sam soon joined in realizing her little sister would also be leaving home. The husbands and boyfriend comforted until Krissy, Izzie, and Michael came up to them.**

"**We are so proud of all three of you." Sonny told his kids, hugging them with one arm since Carina occupied the other. They all smiled.**

"**Michael especially you after the accident I thought you would give up, but you pushed through. And I have never been prouder." Jason told him. Michael pulled him in for a manly hug, feeling that Jason was having a weak moment.**

"**I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help, all of your help, but especially my two sisters." Kristina and Izzie both said awww before wrapping their arms around their brother in a group hug.**

**Michael went off with Jax, Carly, and Courtney. And Jason and Sam left soon after leaving Claudia, Sonny, Carina, Krissy, and Izzie. "Krissy maybe you could go say-" Claudia started but could not finish before being cut off.**

"**No way am I going to say hello to her. Claudia she was so mean to you and our family." Kristina countered.**

"**But she's still your mom." She said grabbing a hold of her own daughter. Kristina stood there watching Izzie and Claudia before realizing maybe it was a good idea just to say hello. "I am so proud of you Izzie." Claudia told her releasing her from a big bear hug.**

"**Thanks mom, I'm all that I am because of you." Izzie told her, reaching for her little sister and holding her. "And what were you thinking coming up there?" She asked Carina.**

"**Ishie." Carina smiled.**

"**Yeah, yeah I know. When are you going to learn to say my name right?" She joked smiling at her little sister.**

**The End**

**A/N: Double Surprise!**

**Sneak preview to **_I Can't Be There_

"……Get ready to say your goodbyes." Jerry Jacks told them, twirling the gun in his hand. The turned his heel without another word, exiting the room. Claudia turned to her six year old daughter wondering what this was doing to her mind. The little girl then started to cry.

"No baby it's gonna be okay. Daddy's gonna find us and you'll be at home before you know it." She assured her, pulling her close.

"But momma he said to say out goodbyes." The little child cried soaking the black hair that was in her face.

The door burst open, but who was it. Jerry or Sonny?

**Y'all there's a tie right now in the poll. So either you vote and get a new story or you don't and you'll never know who burst open the door. You can cheat in this poll. Ask one of your friends to vote! LOL. Anyways hope you liked the epilogue.**

**Taylor**


End file.
